


Red String of Fate

by moonlightgisaeng



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame fix it, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Helen deserved better, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interracial Relationship, Irish Language, Irish Steve Rogers, Korean Language, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Past Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Racism, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Steve deserved better, This is offically now a..., language lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgisaeng/pseuds/moonlightgisaeng
Summary: Two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break...Steve Rogers, a lone soldier, and Helen Cho, a brilliant geneticist. Two different people, from two different worlds, from two different timelines, are connected by an invisible red thread who are destined to meet.Steve fights for the greater good and makes the tough choices, but constantly living in a state of crisis to crisis, never being able to go home. And he is not ready to let Peggy go, his first love. What happens if Steve falls in love with Helen? Will he stop loving Peggy then?Helen dedicates her work as a geneticist by understanding in the fields of cell biology and healing people. But never has a social life and has never been in love. She continues to work with the Avengers and determined to help her companions. What she didn't expect was to fall in love... with Captain America himself.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing that involves the MCU plot line and I've been wanting to post this for a very, very long time. This is set post Avengers: AoU and I realized that there a few, almost none that writes about Steve Rogers and Helen Cho as a pairing. I honestly think they would make a cute and unlikely pairing in the movie. This pairing is seriously one of the most underrated, low-key pairings in the MCU fandom. I just think that Steve needs to have someone that is normal, a complete opposite to him, not from the Avengers or anyone working for SHIELD, and be like any other normal couple out there. 
> 
> For those who are interested and low-key ship this pairing, here's your chance to read this fic.
> 
> And I also wanted to apologize that my English isn't that good. Sadly, English is not my first language (^^)"
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MARVEL. SADLY I OWN NOTHING :(

**~*~**

****

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

**~March 28, 2015~**

Steve stood in front of the window as he usually did in a rigid posture, his hands clutched in the middle of his belt. His mind wanders off when the memories of his past beginning to appear. He missed his friends. He missed their whole lives, their tough times…

He most especially missed Peggy... his first love.

The times he had with her, were past behind him. She had grown old and became weaker each time he visited her. The time he found out she was alive after being asleep for almost 70 years was a complete shock to him but also genuinely happy that she is still not gone. However, seeing her like this as an old woman in front of him, made himself feel guilty that he had her waiting for him too long.

* * *

  **~*3 years ago *~**

_"Hello, Steve."_

_The soldier seemed to be frozen and stare at his old love, unable to step further into the room. Peggy Carter lying on the bed; despite the wrinkles and the white hair, he could recognize her so easily. She was the same woman, and it was the same brown eyes twinkling up at him in genuine happiness as she smiled, and gestured to the chair by her bed. Steve sat down slowly as Peggy softly chuckled at him when he stared numbly at her. "Look at you, you look the same as you were when I first met you."_

_Steve finally managed to speak as he mumbled. "You, you're really..."_

_"Yes, I'm really here darling," Peggy said in amusement as he blinked slowly at her. "Hm, I honestly thought that you being frozen has made you dimmer." She teased and Steve finally chuckled then shook his head in amazement as he murmured. "I thought everyone around me that I cared about is gone after so many years. At first, I didn't think you were still..."_

_He trailed off and Peggy supplied helpfully. "Alive?" Steve winced but nodded in reply and her face softened. "Yes well, I am the last one, I'm afraid." Peggy admitted as he tensed. She patted his hand as she continued gently with comfort. "There wasn't any pain from either of them, Steve. Only Howard went early, and even then we've been assured he probably didn't feel anything as his death was so quick."_

_Steve was still tense at the knowledge of hearing Peggy's words about his old friends, but Peggy patted his hand soothingly as she continued. "The others went in a painless death, after their long and full lives." She looked at him meaningfully. Steve bowed his head in silent sorrow. Peggy sighed as she murmured. "Our only regret was that we never found you. That we never knew if you were still alive after all. I'm glad I got to find out at last."_

_"I'm sorry," Steve spoke softly and Peggy just looked at him as he was staring at their hands, he is still young and strong while hers was wrinkled and weak. "I'm sorry that I messed up in the end, and I—" His words was cut-off when Peggy scolded._

_"Now don't you blame yourself." He lapsed back into silence as she continued. "We lived because you did what no one else could. And now, you've come back... to be given the chance to live again."_

_"But I don't belong here," Steve said quietly._

_Peggy lifted her eyebrows at him as she countered. "Don't you?"_

_He looked at her with a bit of hopelessness. His blue eyes met her brown ones, and as always, it was as though she was looking right into his soul as she asked. "Can you tell me that you honestly regret everything that you've seen since you have woken up again?"_

_Steve paused in silence and without intending to, his eyes flickered briefly over to the window, where he can see the cloudy skies outside, thinking deeply somewhere. Peggy smiled softly as she settled back into her pillows. "I know that somewhere... out there is waiting for you." She murmured and Steve turned back to face her again. "Don't ever think that no living person is willing to be with you, Steve. Don't lose hope."_

_He stared at her thoughtfully before murmured, "I'm sorry I didn't make it to our first date." She chuckled and he finally gave a small one back then said softly. "I'm glad that I got to see you again, Peggy."_

_"I'm glad you came too, Steve." Peggy replied with a small smile. "And I hope it won't be the last time I see you, mister." She added playfully and Steve chuckled._

_"I'll visit as often as I can." He promised and with that, Peggy smiled as she simply settled back in her pillows and said to Steve lightly, giving him a normal conversation to lighten the mood._

* * *

He missed them... he missed it all. So what did it matter? Or, that’s what he told himself.

His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice called out to him.

“Hey Cap!”

Steve turns around to see Tony walking his way towards him casually.

“Suit up. We’ve got a situation in South Korea.”

“Trouble at the border?” He asked curiously.

“Nah, just protestors.”

He raised his eyebrow. “They’re requesting the Avengers to deal with _protestors_?”

“These protestors have already set off a bomb downtown, and have threatened to set off dozens more around a major metropolitan area so yea. They are. Our contact says the hospitals are swamped.”

Steve sighed and spoke out. “I’ll be at the quinjet in five. Barton flying?”

“I’m at the jet,” Clint confirmed over the comms. “I’ve encountered these guys before, with Shield. So it’s no surprise to me. They really like their explosives.”

They both walked their way towards the quinjet and went inside, waiting for Clint to ready the engine until it starts to run and take off, making their way towards their destination.

“Who’s our contact on the ground?” Steve asked.

“Helen Cho,” Tony answered him. “She runs a research facility in Seoul, on the cutting edge of medical technology. I’ve been trying to get her over to the States for _years_ but she won’t budge.

“Then we’d better go get to her.” His face determined.

They made good time across the Pacific as Natasha liaising with local law enforcement in fluent Korean. “They’ve located most of the bombs, but are stretched too thin.” She reported. Her mouth thinned to a line. “They say they think the protesters have beneath the general hospital but it’s too well protected for them to get to it.”

“Then that’s where we’re going,” Steve replied, deciding this choice of this plan.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Clint set them down beside the hospital, Natasha on the comms as they debarked. “Apparently they’re holed up somewhere in the building next door and are picking off anyone who gets close. If it’s as strong as the one that went off downtown, it’ll take a chunk out of both buildings. They are trying to evacuate, but it’s going slow.”

“I’ll draw their fire from this side,” Steve suggested. “Stark, you do the same. Sam, you’re with me. Barton, stay high and pick off anyone who pokes their head out. Romanoff - “

“I’ll coordinate from out here. Honestly, this would be a lot easier if you all spoke Korean.”

That was the plan, at least. They all tried to stick with it, but Tony in his suit drew enough attention that Steve and Sam were able to get inside, where it was soon a melee. Steve dodged and punched until there was only one man left, slowly backing away, his hand dipping into his jacket.

“What’s he doing?” Sam demanded. “What’s in his pocket?”

Steve brought his shield up, but it was no gun - only a small black remote that the man pointed over his shoulder, at a contraption with far too many wires.

“Get down!” he yelled as the man pushed the button. Sam scrambled backwards but Steve ran forward before flipping his shield to contain the blast.

And it worked. Partially.

The shield absorbed most of the blast, Tony would later tell him. The hospital avoided serious structural damage; the building next door would likely have to be torn down but was still standing. Unfortunately, most were not enough to prevent Steve from being thrown across the room, the next room, and against the jagged remains of a concrete column causing him to have a concussion from the impact.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

A hour later with Steve still laid under the remains of the rumble. It was Sam who found him in the rubble, Tony who dragged him clear, and Jarvis who ran the diagnostic that noted his vitals dropping fast.

“Concussion, multiple fractures, third-degree burns, internal bleeding, and I’m pretty sure he shouldn’t have metal there,” Tony reported, carrying Steve to his local expert. “He’s fading in and out of consciousness.”

“Get him in the cradle,” Helen said. “And you’ll need to get that out.”

Once Steve was settled in Helen’s contraption, Tony grabbed the metal spar and yanked it out, then Helen slapped a wad of gauze over the wound. Steve’s eyes flew open and settled on Helen’s face. “That really hurt,” he said conversationally. “First time visiting Seoul and I can’t believe I flew a thousand miles for this?”

Helen looks at him with a calm expression as she assures him. “You will be alright.”

The soldier’s eyes, drifting shut, flew open again as he looked at her. She was very beautiful with her raven dark hair that was tied up from behind, currently hanging in loose curls around her face and had sharp dark eyes and was dressed in her lab uniform. He opened his mouth to speak but Helen halted him with a finger against his lips. “Don’t try to talk. You’re the most injured subject to make it to my lab. Just try not to die in the next twenty minutes.”

Steve nodded then mumbled. “I can do that,” as she stepped back to close the cradle.   _‘Nat was right. I really should learn Korean.’_ He thought with amusement.

He closed his eyes and felt relaxed as he continues to slumber, letting this machine do its work to heal him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, this is based on marvelousbirthdays' Soulmate fic on tumblr.
> 
> See you soon for the first chapter :)
> 
> REVIEW (^///// u /////^)?


	2. 하나 (Hana)

**~April 3, 2015~**

A few days after the bombing incident in Seoul, the Avengers took another mission to track down HYDRA's current leader, _Baron Wolfgang von Strucker_. Steve raced past on his motorbike, throwing his shield to take out hostiles directly in their path while using his bike to power up through many of the foot soldiers as he can beat. Any of the targets that he missed, the Hulk smashed them, while Tony and Thor cleared the skies of any hostile forces who aiming at them. As for Natasha who takes the wheel with Clint at the back seat, both were firing at snipers, foot, and the attacking machine suits without getting in the way of their quiver that had clearly been made after Tony’s Iron Legion designs.

The pattern continued as the group raced their way towards the HYDRA Base until the DELTA hit a fallen tree. Steve throws again his shield, taking them out while beating out the hostiles in his way before jumping his bike over the tree and was joined by the rest of the Avengers, the duo used the momentum to leap into the air, Clint with his bow raised and arrow ready and Natasha curled into her fighting stance as Thor and Tony flew in overhead and the hulk viciously ran, using the tree as a springboard to leap powerfully into the air.

Thor swings his Mjolnir onto the soldier, sending the bolts of lightning out to the other hostiles in his area while Clint fired his bow and simultaneously kicked down another one as he landed while Natasha had jump-kick a soldier as she landed.

The hulk was smashing the soldiers on the other side, while the other two sped fast as Steve took out a base further ahead and Tony flew on ahead towards the HYDRA Base on the top of the Sokovian hilltop…

“Shit!” Tony cursed while wincing as he hit the barrier over the base.

“Language!” Steve scolded over the comms then asks Tony’s computerized right-hand man. “Jarvis, what’s the view from upstairs?”

“The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield,” Jarvis answered. “Strucker’s technology is well beyond any other HYDRA Base we’ve taken.”

Thor bit his lip over his comms from where he had flown to fight off a new squadron of soldiers. “Loki’s scepter must be here. Strucker couldn’t mount this defense without it.” He drew his Mjolnir to hit a few more soldiers and then pulled it back to let it fly past him and hit a soldier behind him. “At long last.” He breathed dramatically.

Natasha couldn’t really agree more as she twisted and kicked a few soldiers and threw a grenade on the passing jeep.  She didn’t glance at it as if nothing happened then dashed off. She jumped through the air to whirl her arms and legs over the two soldiers, breaking their necks and pulled out a knife as she lets go, throwing it at another soldier and taking him out as she landed. “ _‘At long last’_ is lasting a little long, boys,” Natasha called out dryly over the comms from where she’d taken out another three soldiers and a gunman then suddenly another gun base started firing towards them, having been alerted to the Avengers’ presence.

“Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise.” Clint added sarcastically as he shot the base with an exploding arrow, effectively taking care of the new threat when Tony protested over the comms while shooting blasters at the soldiers. “Wait a second. No else is going to deal with the fact Cap just said _‘language’_?”

“I know.” Steve sighed, swerving his bike until a jeep ahead began to shoot him before he straightened his course. He lifted himself up on his bike and jerked the handles using the momentum to flip the bike over his head and easily throws it at the jeep, crashing it instantly as he landed back on his feet, breathing heavily. “It slipped out.”

“Hm, if you say so, _grandpa_ ,” Tony said in amusement.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Steve grunted as he threw his shield, knocking out each of the soldiers. The fight was definitely taking longer than they’d hoped, and it was causing more damage than he had thought. Tony had already sent in his Iron Legions to the city to try to protect the civilians from HYDRA’s rogue fires.

Steve froze when he hears a pained grunt over from the comms as Natasha called out.

“Clint!”

Clint hadn’t responded, but Natasha’s tone indicated the redhead was nearby and would assist the archer. Suddenly Steve felt someone pushed him instantly with a grunt and luckily, he didn’t topple over as he looked around to find the culprit but can’t find it. “We have an enhanced in the field.” He spoke out in the comm before running as he heard Natasha informed them that Clint has been shot.

Steve charges himself towards the hostiles before throwing his shield and swing it in an impact on each of these soldiers while calling out Tony in the comm. “Stark, we really need to get inside.” He said with a grunt.

“I’m closing in,” Tony replied casually.

Steve continues to fight off the soldiers one by one with kicks and punches. He’d just finished up in his section when Tony called out. “Drawbridge is down, people.” He lifted his shield by using magnetic as he heard Thor called out.

“Need enhance?”

He jogged his way towards him and replied while looking around. “Piece of luck, of all the players we’ve faced I’ve never seen this, in fact, I still haven’t.”

They were interrupted as Natasha called over the comms. “Clint’s hit pretty bad, guys. We’re gonna need evac.”

Suddenly an advanced technological tank is coming towards them along with more groups of soldiers.

“I can get Barton to the jet,” Thor interjected. “The sooner we’re gone the better.”

Steve nodded then replied. “Copy that.”

As the soldiers are coming near, Thor tilts his head and spoke out almost thoughtfully. “It looks like they’re lining up.”

“Well, they’re excited,” Steve replied with a slight shrug before lifting his shield as Thor slams it with a sharp ringing pierce through the forest, knocking out straight towards the tank and the hostiles.

Thor faces Steve and said before flying up. “Find the scepter.”

Steve nodded when he heard Tony called out on the comm. “And for gosh’s sake, watch your language!” He quipped.

The blonde-headed captain sighs annoyingly. “That’s not going away anytime soon.”

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Baron runs up the stairs until one of his men got hit right in front of him on the other side of the door when Steve appears in his presence. “Baron Strucker.” Steve slowly paced around him. “HYDRA’s number one thug.”

Baron scoffed. “Technically, I am a thug for SHIELD.”

“Well then, technically you’re unemployed.” Steve stood in front to face him then interrogates him with a question. “Where’s Loki’s scepter?”

“Don’t worry, I know when I'm beaten.” He looked to see from Steve’s side, seeing one of the Maximoff twins appearing from dark slowly approaching the Captain from behind as Baron begins to distract him. “You mention how I cooperated on—” his words were cut off when Steve spoke out.

“I’ll put it right on illegal Human Experimentation. How many are there?”

Baron stayed silent for a moment until the female Maximoff twin uses her telekinesis to push Steve down the stairs. Quickly lifting himself up from the floor, he saw the young woman moving backward near the doorway, shutting the door closed immediately.

Steve called over the comms sharply. “We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage.” He turned to face Baron who mockingly smirks.

“You’ll have to be faster than—” Immediately, Steve professionally kicks his shield at Baron, knocking him out on the floor as he silently whimpered at the shield’s impact on him.

“Guys, I got Strucker.”

Steve relaxed as he thought that this mission was over but unbeknownst to him, Tony had struck out a terrible vision that most of his teammates didn’t know.

 _Their_ death.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

**~April 4, 2015~**

Tony flew them back to New York with Natasha sitting on the co-pilot seat while Steve tries to reassure Clint of his injuries. The archer had slowly woken up a few hours ago, Steve and Thor stood with him and the three chatted at the intervals as they made their way back to the base.

As they are almost on their way to New York, Natasha got up and walked her way towards Clint to check on him while Thor wandered over the scepter. Natasha leaves Clint to rest before wandered over to the corner of the jet where Bruce was huddled, listening to the opera over his headsets as Natasha sat in beside him, murmuring. “Hey.”

The scientist looked up, a bit startled before he pulled off his headphones as Natasha continued softly. “The lullaby worked better than ever.”

Bruce smiled a little, but it dropped quickly as he sighed then admitted. “Just wasn’t expecting the CODE GREEN.”

“If you hadn’t been there. There would’ve been double the casualties.” Natasha countered lightly while smiling with encouragement, making Bruce smiled a bit in return and she added as she jerked her head towards Clint. “My best friend would’ve been a… treasured memory.”

“You know.” Bruce sighed then continued. “Sometimes exactly what I wanted to hear isn’t exactly what I want to hear.”

His eyes lowered, avoiding hers as Natasha’s face dropped slightly before quietly asked. “How long before you trust me?”

Bruce glanced at her as he pointed out. “It’s not you, I don’t trust.”

Natasha smiled a bit, at least she was gratified that he wasn’t pushing her away. She lowered her gaze for a moment, trying to think of a way to help Bruce from being guilty before she called out to the nearest person behind her. “Thor, report on the Hulk?”

“The gates of hell are filled with the screams of his victims,” Thor replied triumphantly as he held up his fist in appreciation.

Tony eye rolled with a sigh and Steve winced at the God of Thunder’s words, while Natasha turned around glaring at Thor. Bruce groaned before lowering his head into his hands, feeling himself being shot with words that are true. It does not end with Thor’s comments as he tries to cheer him up, but sadly he keeps on making it worse.

 “Uh, but not the screams of the dead, of course.”

Natasha narrows her eyebrows while still glaring at Thor as Bruce just nodded with exasperation, his head still covered with his hands.

“No, no, uh… wounded screams, uh,” Natasha turns her heard away with exasperation while Steve lifted his eyes to the ceiling as though praying for Thor to stop his ramblings, “mainly whimpering, a great of deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and,” She grits her teeth in annoyance, one step closer to kicking him in the face until Thor finally gives up, “and uh… and gout.” He falls silent before turning away.

Steve exhaled in relief while Natasha was shaking head in disbelief and Bruce finally lifts his face up from his hands.

“Hey, Banner.” Tony suddenly called out from the cockpit. “Dr. Cho’s on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?”

Steve glanced at Tony’s direction, hearing the mention of the same name of the woman who saved him from the bombings back in Seoul. He was going to ask Tony about her coming here but Bruce called back. “Uh, yeah, she knows her way around.”

“Thanks,” Tony replied back.

Steve was somehow lost in thoughts when he thinks about that woman. _‘I didn’t get a chance to thank her properly for saving my life.’_ He thought in small regret. When Steve woke up from his slumber a few days ago, he wanted to see Dr. Helen Cho in person just to thank her for healing him, however Tony informed him that she was too busy with her work and staff and didn’t have time to chat with anyone, so with that Steve along with his teammates went back to New York without seeing Helen. But now that she’s coming here to New York, he has a good chance of wanting to thank her properly.

His thoughts were interrupted when the playboy billionaire joined in. “It feels good, yeah?”

The two looked over briefly as Tony elaborated. “I mean, you’ve been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed.”

Steve raised his brow while Thor smiled a bit as he added. “Not that I haven’t enjoyed our little raiding parties, but…”

Thor agreed. “No, but this… this brings it to a close.” He smiled at Tony, but Steve interjected tensely. “As soon as we find out what else this has been used for.”

Hearing Steve’s words, Tony’s face dropped.

“I don’t just mean weapons.” He continued with a slight frown. “Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?”

Tony slightly sighed, nodding in agreement. “Banner and I’ll give it the once before it goes back to Asgard.” He then asked Thor casually. “Is that cool with you? Banner and I’ll have it for just a few days, until the farewell party.”

The God of Thunder nodded, agreeing with him as Tony checked. “You’re staying right?”

“Yes, yes of course.” Thor agreed as he placed a firm hand down on the scepter. “A victory should be honored with revels.”

“Yeah. Who doesn’t love revels?” Tony murmured sarcastically before he glanced over at Steve beside Thor then asked.

“Captain?”

Steve looked down at the scepter before answering. “Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so…” He turned to face Tony and smiled a bit as he confirmed. “Yes, revels.”

Tony just nodded in reply before staring down at the scepter, in deep thought. After a short moment, Thor moves away from the two, giving the chance for Steve to talk to Tony about a certain someone he wanted to see personally. But somehow, his words can’t get out of his mouth, preventing him from asking the billionaire.

Tony sensed Steve’s odd silence, knowing that the Captain wanted to ask something as he then begins to spoke out. “Anything you need, Cap?”

Steve looks down for a second before looking up to face him and asked. “How well do you know Dr. Helen Cho?”

Tony raised his eyebrows at Steve’s odd yet intriguing question about the Korean geneticist. “She’s one of the smartest women I’ve ever known, rivaling me and Bruce. A very brilliant geneticist, to be exact.” Looking at Steve’s calm expression, he can tell that this Captain is somehow awed at this female geneticist when he talks about her and so he wanted to tease Steve a bit. “Why, you got a crush on her?”

Steve blinked his eyes twice at Tony’s assumption of him having a crush on a Korean female geneticist. _Him, had a crush on her?_ He thought. He shook his head while looking at his friend.

“No, Tony. I don’t have a crush on her, and I barely even knew her. I just wanted to thank her in person, I didn’t have that chance before we left Seoul.” He explained truthfully.

“Oh, okay.” Tony nodded in believing his words at first but continues to tease the captain a little bit. “But you gotta admit, she’s really gorgeous. Cute too for a geneticist. Helen Cho has the epitome of _Beauty and Brains_ , kind of rare to find a woman like her.”

Steve raised his eyebrow at Tony’s admiration for Helen. “Tony, you know you’re still tied to your relationship with Ms. Pepper, right?” He asked.

“I know, Cap.” Tony waved his hands in amusement. “But you know me, I just only admire women who have such great qualities. Mainly their intelligence.”

 “If you say so.” Steve silently rolled his eyes and smiled.

The billionaire playboy smirked as he continues. “Of course, I’ll let you and Dr. Cho meet up. And there you will thank her for saving your life. And maybe ask her out on a date.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Steve who gives him a deadpan expression.

Tony continues as he casually leans his hand on his hip. “Come on, Cap. You need a date. I’ve never seen you dating anyone, other than your beloved shield.”

Steve shook his head. “Very funny, Tony. And no, I don’t have time for dates. I’m busy. And this is not the first time, someone has told me that.” He pointed out.

“You mean, Romanoff,” Tony replied.

 _‘Damn you, Nat. I can’t believe she told Tony about me being a hopeless romantic boy from Brooklyn.’_ He thought. Steve honestly can’t believe that a former assassin and a playboy billionaire are teaming up to let Steve find a date.

“Really, Tony?”

“Seriously, Cap. Man up, will ya? Find a date. Get married. Have babies with her. Grow grey hair together with her.” Tony patted Steve’s shoulder with a smile. “You don’t wanna live the rest of your life being a single old man forever.”

Steve stayed silent for a moment before he replied with a soft smile. “I’ll think about it.”

The billionaire genuinely smirked a bit before turning away and walked back towards the pilot seat to take control of the quinjet leaving the Captain to be lost in his thoughts.

To be honest, Steve somehow doesn’t want to go on a date with anyone else. He is still not ready to let Peggy go. He had always believed that when you meet your first love, you will never forget her, it will be such a big part of who he is and will always remember her with special tenderness. To him, Peggy Carter is his only woman, his true love and the right partner for him. Even though Peggy has found new love, had children and grandchildren and grown old with, she will always have a special place in Steve’s heart. But then he remembers what Peggy had said to him, three years ago.

_‘I know that somewhere... out there is waiting for you… Don't ever think that no living person is willing to be with you, Steve. Don't lose hope.’_

Steve took out his old compass from his pocket and opened it to reveal the old picture of Peggy Carter. His hand reaches towards the small picture and stroked it gently.

“Peggy…” He whispered softly.

In his heart, he knew he wasn’t ready to move on. He really didn’t want to forget her, to neglect her. In fact, he would never love someone as he loved Peggy. He really couldn’t leave his best girl.

He feels that no woman would ever love him as Peggy did. And he will never love anyone as he loved her.

_No one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know copied the scenes from the first opening in Age of Ultron but it would honestly be better if I included this in the plot line.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^////u////^)?


	3. 둘 (dul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Italics - People speaking in Korean

**~April 4, 2015~**

In the Avengers Tower where a few of the _U-GIN_ Research members are preparing for the cradle and the lab materials where Helen Cho walks her way towards the lab while removing her navy blue trench coat and places it on the table.

 _“Are all the items from the lab complete?”_ She asked one of her employees.

_“Yes, Dr. Cho.”_

Helen nodded. _“Good. Be ready, one of the members in Mr. Stark’s team is injured. So we have to make sure everything we brought here is safe to go. Understood?”_ She looks at each one of her members with a calm yet strict expression.

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

Unaware that Maria Hill appears from the entrance door of the lab, she called out to Helen. “Dr. Cho.” Helen turns around to face the female commander who sharply nods at her, gesturing to the Doctor to follow her. Helen then immediately comes after her with a few of her employees following their leader from behind and follows Maria beside her.

“Is everything in the lab prepared, Dr. Cho?” Maria asked in a professional serious tone.

“Yes, everything prepared for the patient.” Helen nodded.

They made their way straight towards the hangar on the topmost floor with her research group, waiting for the arrival of the Avengers until the quinjet landed in the tower perfectly in front of them as the quinjet folded itself and brought down automatically. The hatch was slowly lowered, a team of Helen’s assistants rushed in as they quickly rolled Clint out on the medical table, taking him off to get Doctor Cho’s treatment as Natasha followed quickly beside Clint.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Thor walked out after Clint and Natasha, carrying the scepter inside the container as Bruce followed him from behind. Tony shuts down the quinjet’s functions while Steve stowed away the medical gear when Maria Hill walks in as Thor left the aircraft, calling out Tony. “Lab’s all set up, boss.”

“Uh, actually he’s the boss.” He replied as he pointed at Steve. The blond-headed soldier gave Tony an incredulous look as the billionaire playboy continued. “I just pay for everything, and design everything, and make everyone look cooler.”

Steve gave up on him, and instead turned to face Maria and asked her while walking beside her. “What’s the word on Strucker?”

“NATO’s got him.” Maria answered firmly.

“The two enhanced?”

“Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.” Maria answered as she held out a tablet she’d been holding.

Steve took the tablet from her and observe the information in it as he tapped the screen to play a short footage of two young Sokovians participating in a riot. They both had dark brown hair, although that was pretty much the only similarity. They also didn’t look that much younger than himself. He can guess that they’d be in their early twenties about now as Maria continues to inform him. “Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building.”

Steve swiped a finger across the tablet to see an image depicting on Maria’s words. She explained as the two walked out of the quinjet. “Sokovia’s had a rough history. It’s nowhere special but it’s on the way to everywhere special.”

“Their abilities?” The Captain asked as they entered the Tower, and Maria replied. “He’s got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation.”

They stopped their pace before the elevator as Steve glanced at Maria with a confused look on his face. Seeing his expression, Maria rephrased for him. “He’s fast and she’s weird.”

Steve nodded in understanding and he frowned back down at the screen. “Well, they’re going to show up again.” He handed the tablet over to Maria, hitting the button on the elevator as he did.

“Agreed.” Maria commented.

The elevator dinged itself openly as Steve stepped inside while Maria continued to inform him. “File says they volunteered for Strucker’s experiments. It’s nuts.”

Steve typed in the code to the floor he picked out as he replied sarcastically. “Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?” He looked at Maria, raising his brows slightly as she cocked her head slightly and replied evenly. “We’re not at war, Captain.”

“They are.” Steve replied as the elevator doors closed on him and he continued to stare straight ahead with his face pensive thinking in deep thoughts.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

“You sure he’s gonna be okay?” Natasha asked, being a bit skeptical of her best friend’s healing condition as Helen looks up to face her on the side with a small smile while setting up her equipment.

“Pretending that you need this guy, really brings the team together.” She stood up away from Clint while putting her arms crossed in front of her chest, observing the healing process.

“There’s no possibility of deterioration.” Helen explains while pressing the buttons of her machine as she continues. “The Nanomolecular functionality is instantaneous, his cells don’t know they’re bonding with simulacra.”

“She’s creating tissue.” Bruce said with an impressed look.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit at Bruce’s excitement. Helen smiles at his fascination with her work. “If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this in twenty minutes."

Suddenly Tony interrupted Helen’s explanation of her work. “Oh, he’s flat-lining. Call it. Time?” He jokingly spoke out, pretending to check on his watch.

“No, no, no. I’m going to live forever. I’m gonna be made of plastic.” Clint replied lightly as Tony handed him his coffee. “Here’s your beverage.”

Helen smiled before correcting him. “You’ll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won’t be able to tell the difference.”

“Well, I don’t have a girlfriend.” Clint countered right before he took a sip of his drink.

Helen retorted in amusement. “That I can’t fix.” She took her tablet and continues to observe the functions of her machine and told Tony lightly. “This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust.”

“Well, that is exactly the plan.” Tony replied in a serious tone.

The team all glanced at him with varying mixes of relief and disappointment as Tony added lightly. “And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday.”

Helen raised her eyebrow and replied firmly. “Unlike you, I don’t have a lot of time for parties.”

Tony raised his eyebrow skeptically before grinning in amusement as Helen looks down, fidgeting her fingers on her tablet, hesitating before she asked shyly. “Will Thor be there?” Chewing her inside cheek with a feel of her blush growing on her cheeks, knowing that she has a small crush on Thor. Just _a_ crush, nothing else. She thought.

The billionaire smirked in amusement as he spoke out. “You should know that Thor is off the market, right?”

Helen looked up from her tablet and faced him with a bit of a surprised look. “Oh I see, I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, you see, his girlfriend is actually an astrophysicist, Dr. Jane Foster.” Tony said with a smile, seeing the female geneticist’s eyes glimmered with interest.

“Really? His girlfriend, an astrophysicist?” Helen smiled with delight interest. Tony nodded in reply. He is so sure that she and Jane Foster would get along very well since these two doctors have a complete fascination for science.

“Yeah. From what I know she is studying the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, also known as a _wormhole_ , to be exact.” He explained shortly.

She nodded while smiling as she said. “Thor is lucky to have a girlfriend who is an astrophysicist.” Her crush over Thor quickly disappears and instead had an admiration for the God of Thunder’s Lady love.

“I know. Seriously, how does this _goldilocks_ ever get an astrophysicist? I mean, they are absolutely one of the hardest ladies to catch.” Tony flabbergasted a bit yet impressed at Thor’s choice of a woman as Natasha rolled her eyes in annoyance while Clint just scoffed at Stark’s comment.

Helen chuckled quietly before telling one of her assistants to make the final adjustments on Clint’s healing procedure as she left the lab and passes by Tony’s then went out. She walks down the stairs carefully then made her way towards the hallway while looking down on her tablet for her research work. Not noticing that someone was walking right in front of Helen, causing her to bump towards that person with her tablet to accidentally fall on the cemented floor.

“I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright.” A deep male voice can be heard closely in front of her.

Helen didn’t get a chance to look up at the person she bumped into as she quickly bent down to pick up her tablet and realizing that there’s another one falling beside her's before she reaches her hand out to pick up the other one until another hand hovered over hers at the same time. Helen looked up to see the one and only _America’s Golden Boy_ , Captain Steve Rogers looking up at her the same as well. Their faces are almost close to each other as she stared at his ocean blue eyes for a moment, admiring the color that she had never seen before. Strangely, she felt an unfamiliar sudden spark within her skin while touching each other’s hands.

_‘How could this man have such beautiful blue eyes?’_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Steve spoke out to her as she blinked once to cut out of her trance.

“C-Captain Rogers.”

“Dr. Cho.” He smiled calmly.

Helen immediately picked up her tablet along with Steve’s as he holds her hand a bit tightly and helps her stood up along with him before she nervously gives him back his tablet.

“I-I’m really sorry for bumping into you.” She genuinely apologized while fidgeting her fingers under her tablet. “I should have watched where I was going.”

Steve shook his head slightly and politely spoke. “No, please. Don’t apologize. In fact, I should have also watched where I was going so I’m sorry as well.”

Helen chuckled softly. “I guess we _both_ should apologize for bumping into each other.”

“Yeah.” He nodded then chuckled along with her as well.

All of a sudden, there was an awkward silence between Steve and Helen for a short moment until she shyly moves away from him slowly.

She smiled politely. “Well, um, I better go. I’ve got some things to do.” Her eyes narrowed down a bit, avoiding his calm gaze. “It was nice meeting you, Captain Rogers.” She immediately turns around and walks away from him.

“Wait.”

Again with that deep voice of his coming from behind her, almost made her heart race a bit. She had never felt this way before, not even once. She felt like the same shy girl she was back then in her high school days when someone approaches her. Helen slowly turns around to face him as Steve walks his way towards her.

“Yes?”

Steve scratched the side of his neck a bit timidly as he spoke. “I- um. I-I wanted to thank you for saving my life back in Seoul.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, Captain Rogers. I am doing what I did best to help people.” She smiled at him gently.

“What you did was amazing, Doctor. Creating an advanced medical device to heal wounds that no one could build the same as you did.” He stared at the Korean geneticist, praising her with no lie in his words. “You are unlike any other woman I have ever respect. You truly have a gift for healing people. I admire that.”

Helen can feel her cheeks growing red when he said those genuine and kind words about her as his piercing blue eyes gaze into her in a calm and gentle manner. She didn’t know much of him both in person and in history but when she looks into his eyes, she can see that Steve Rogers was not the hero and noble leader that everyone sees in him, he was kind, compassionate and a selfless young man with a heart of gold however there is also a trace of sadness and loneliness in them. She didn’t want to peek into his personal life but somehow in her heart, she can’t help but want to feel sympathy towards him.

She looked down shyly, trying to hide the blush on her face as she spoke. “Thank you, Captain Rogers. I appreciate your kind words. That was really…” Pressing her lips firmly before saying. “Admirable.”

“You don’t need to thank me, I’m saying this in all of honesty and I’m really grateful on how you healed me.”

Helen nodded in acceptance. “Well for that, you’re welcome, Captain.”

Steve smiled at her calmly as the silence between these two grew until she hummed shortly before saying. “Guess I should be going now, I have a lot of work to do.”

“It seems like it, yeah.” He nodded in understanding.

“Well, it was nice seeing you again, Captain Rogers.” She slightly bowed her head respectfully.

“It was nice seeing you too, Dr. Cho.” He did the same as well as they both genuinely smiled before they walk pass by each other in silence and went back into their professional working selves.

While walking through the hallway reading the files on her tablet, Helen was lost in her thoughts when she thinks about the Captain. The way he looks at her made her heart beat faster than a rabbit, she really has never felt this way before unlike her small crush with Thor, it was just a shallow romantic attachment but with Steve, she felt as if there was some sort of a strange yet a pleasant connection towards him. She can’t explain why, but somehow she wanted to know more about him by listening to his words rather than reading in history books or visiting in a museum but for now, she would take this slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, Steve and Helen finally meet again! Thank you so much for reading!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^////u////^)?


	4. 셋 (saet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted you to know that I already watched the ENDGAME on the first day and I gotta say it was epic, though I honestly hate the ending when... (GUYS, SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE YET! IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU JUST CONTINUE READING THIS CHAPTER AND IGNORE THIS INFO! READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK! OKAY HERE GOES—) Steve went back into the 1940s to be with Peggy and there he married her... And I am honestly not satisfied with this.
> 
> DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE STEGGY AND I STILL DO! I AM EVEN A STEGGY SHIPPER WAY BACK WHEN THE FIRST CAPTAIN AMERICA FILM CAME OUT. But when the tv-series of AGENT CARTER came out, I have gone to admire the relationship between Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa. Their chemistry is over the top and my love for PEGGYSOUS has grown bigger.
> 
> Yes, Steggy is still my ship and they were beautiful together. But sometimes I hate it when they are pushing Daniel Sousa aside and I just... (T^T)"
> 
> Peggy had moved on. She fell in love with someone else, she got married and had kids and she did all of that without Steve. Her life was incredible and she was happy with Daniel.
> 
> And so with the power of Fanfiction, I will try to write this fic as best as I can to make Steve deserve someone better and move on to find new love. Especially Helen Cho, who didn't have enough screentime during the AGE OF ULTRON and she was completely ignored after that, she deserves better. They both need to deserve something better. And I apologize if my writing isn't that good, as I said again ENGLISH is not my first language. If I ever make a mistake, you can send your comment on the inbox ;)
> 
> So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of mine, even though it's silly and over the top (OuO)❤️!

**~April 4, 2015~**

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Captain Rogers."

Steve watches Helen slightly bowed her head in respect then looks up to him with a serene and gentle smile. Suddenly he felt his heart beating a bit fast when she smiles at him like that and he can't understand why for some reason.

 _'Why do I always feel my heart beating when she looks at me? … Though she looks beautiful when she smiles like that, I hope she does this more often—wait, what?'_ He mentally shrugs his thoughts of her as he politely smiles at her in return.

"It was nice seeing you too, Dr. Cho." He said while doing the same as Helen's gesture before they walk pass by each other, moving on their separate ways to do their work.

Steve stopped his pace before looking back to see Helen who's still walking through the hallway while reading her tablet until her presence disappears by turning to the other hall. Lost in his thoughts when he thinks about her. This was different. Different from the way Peggy looks at him. Hers was  _sympathy_  and  _fondness_.

When Helen's eyes gaze at him, he can see _adoration_  and…  _compassion_. He can't help but admire her very much. She's a very independent and strong woman, and can tell that she's not much of a fighter like Natasha or Maria or  _even_  Peggy. Stark was  _right_ , Helen has  _the epitome of Beauty and Brains_.

But nonetheless, Steve's love for Peggy will _never_  change. He will always be loyal to her, no matter what. But he can't help but feel this strange yet a warmth connection he has towards Helen when he looks at her.

_'Why do I feel this way when you look at me… why?'_

His thoughts were off now as he turns around from where she left and went back to his work.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

**~April 6, 2015~**

Another day at the Avengers headquarters, as usual, everyone is busy with their own routines. Natasha had gone off with Clint to do their training as always, Tony and Bruce began decoding the secrets of the Scepter while Thor was having a conversation with his girlfriend, Jane in the computer screen as some sort of a  _"Skype date"_ , thanks to Tony's help. Steve on the hand, also did his training but only did in the morning before Clint and Natasha arrived. So the only thing he does right now is going straight towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee or maybe a healthy fruit squeezed juice considering he just had an early morning exercise from the gym.

As he wandered into the kitchen, he noticed someone is there sitting at the table as he couldn't see her face though he knows it is her due to her usual lab uniform with her hair tied up in a messy bun and her back was in front of him. Being a respectful man as he is, Steve knocks on the wooden side wall to get the doctor's attention for letting him come in first.

She turns around to face him with her eyes widened though it quickly softens a bit, seeing his presence as she smiles at him. Steve feels his heart beating fast again when she looks at him but kept himself calm as he also smiled in return and greeted her politely.

"Morning, Dr. Cho."

"Good morning, Captain Rogers."

"Mind if I come into the kitchen?" He asked while tilting his head, gesturing her to let him in.

She nodded before saying. "Yes, please."

The captain then goes into the kitchen then passes by her to go get a drink from the fridge as he took out a pitcher of orange juice and picks up a glass then pours it fully before drinking it all up. He can feel Helen's eyes gazing at him for a while until he turns around and sees her eyes really looking right at him before quickly narrowing down then picking up a piece of yellow egg roll from her plastic container with her chopsticks and eating the whole egg in her mouth and awkwardly chewing it slowly. Steve can see her cheeks evidently bloating when she tries to chew her food. Softly chuckling at her silly gesture as he somehow finds it really adorable when she tries to eat her food whole in her mouth like a kid caught up by getting a piece of cake without their parents' permission.

Helen slowly looks up to see Steve staring at her with an amused smile on his face as she tries to talk with her food in her mouth.

"Yesh?"

Steve makes his way towards the table and sat on his chair then places the pitcher and his glass before facing her, still smiling. "You know you could talk to me than just watch me drink my juice."

She immediately swallows her food and nervously chuckled before saying. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." She looks down while poking her egg rolls with her chopsticks.

"No, it's okay. I understand." He waved it off and shrug.

"You do?" Helen looks at him with her raised eyebrow.  _'Oh God, this is so embarrassing if he knows that I stared at his figure, wearing his grey tank top, his muscled body… his god-like looking arms… his handsome fac— wait, what?!'_  She shrugged off those lustful thoughts about him as she waits until he spoke.

"Yeah, that your mind is off somewhere and after all the hard work you've been back in the lab. You're in a dazed state, so I understand." He said this before pouring another juice and took a big sip.

 _'Oh… so that's what he thought.'_  Helen made a soft yet a quiet sigh with relief though somehow disappointed that he failed on what she really thinks. She nodded with a quiet laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I see you're reading  _'Sense & Sensibility'_ there." Pointing at the completely opened small book beside her food. "You like romance novels?"

Shyly smiling before she spoke. "Mostly classic ones, yes." Looking down at her book while brushing the old paper with her fingertips. "My mother was an English teacher back in Seoul and she gave this novel to me on my tenth birthday, telling me that  _'the better way to learn English is by reading and understanding this book'_. And this novel for me is the best way to think that heroes get exactly what they deserve in the end but in a very real way that leads to a hard-won happy ending. To have a second chance in life. This is the first book I've ever read when it comes to knowing English words."

His eyes soften as he spoke out. "It's a good thing she gave this to you as a valuable gift. Your mother must've been wonderful."

"Yes, she is." Looking down at the opened book while still stroking it softly.

Curious suddenly moved out of his lips as he asked. "Is your mother still teaching _English_  in school?"

There was a deafening silence between Steve and Helen. He shouldn't have asked this. And with the looks on her face, he can see that there were sadness and grief in them.

"Dr. Cho, I'm sorry." He apologized when Helen waved it off then smiled a bit.

"No, it's okay. Um…" She bit her while looking down and fidgeting her fingers. Taking a small sigh before looking up at him, softly smiling at him with traces of pain in her eyes. "My mother… died of leukemia. I was sixteen when she passed away, and I have been on my own when I graduated high school after being raised in a foster home. And the money my mother saved, I spend it to enter college as I promised myself that after she died, I would have helped the people who are mortally injured. To save them from their death by healing them. And I did it by studying science…"

"I'm really sorry..." His eyes lowered down as he begins to remember his mother for a moment before he gazes up at her with a soft smile in return. "I'm sure your mother will be very proud of what you have done today."

"Thank you, Captain." Helen looked at him with sincere.

And if there is any consolation…" He looked deeply into her eyes as he spoke out. "I… I know how you feel. Because I lost my mother too."

Her eyes widened in a soft shock when Steve has lost a parent also like hers. "S-Sir, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me—"

Steve cut-off sentenced to her protest and continued. "No, but I do, please. It's alright…" He took a deep breath before he spoke. "You see… I've been on my own since I was eighteen after my mother died. Trying to fit in anywhere, including the army. Always got rejected."

"Captain… I really am sorry." Helen sincerely apologized.

"It's okay but… thank you, Dr. Cho. At least, in the end, I got accepted." Steve smiled. "Things may end up worst from the start but in the end, things will get better. You just need to have faith."

"You are right, Captain." She nodded in agreement then continued. "I guess we both have something in common when things get depressing from the start, we will always hope that everything will be alright in the end." She chuckled softly.

"It seems we are." He chuckled along as well then the silence between them begins to surface but not long before Helen cleared her throat a bit awkwardly.

"Enough sad moments, let's just talk about something else like um…" She thinks of something that is interesting and above all else, she talks about…

"Are you hungry? How about you try some of  _tamagoyaki_?" Nervously grinned as she quickly pushes her container of perfectly aligned six egg rolls in front of Steve who was surprised by her silly yet intriguing request.

 _'What kind of a question is that, Helen? For a smart person such as yourself, you ask him **that** question! Stupid!'_ Helen thought to herself in embarrassment.

He looks down at the yellow oval-shaped food with curiosity. "Um, sure I would love some."

"Here, use these chopsticks." She hands Steve her wooden chopsticks to let him try this dish but unfortunately, he does not know how to use them as he took them from her hands.

"How do you use them?"

"Oh." Realizing that Steve has not heard of using an Asian utensil before as she teaches him how to use it. "Here I will teach you how to use these wooden sticks, alright?"

"Alright."

Thankfully, Helen has a spare one as she puts out another pair of chopsticks and begins to teach him.

"Okay, this is how you use our cultural utensils. First, you hold your dominant hand loosely and place the first chopstick in the valley between your pointer fingers and thumb. Balance it on your ring finger." She shows him her perfect position as Steve tries to copy hers. "Then place the second chopstick in the valley between your pointer finger and thumb along with the first chopstick, but rest this one on your middle finger instead of your ring finger." Helen looks to see if he got it right and luckily, he somehow got this position. "And finally, use your thumb, pointer and middle fingers to grasp the second chopstick a bit more tightly. Like this." She moves the chopsticks up and down then looked up to see Steve trying to do what she does until he got it right.

"There, that's it. You have done it." Helen grinned a bit proudly at his small success. "And so here's how you picked up the dish with a chopstick." She picks up one of the egg rolls and lifts it towards her mouth then bites a half before chewing it.

"See, easy as pie. Now you try." She pointed at her dish while looking at him with positive assurance.

Steve uses the chopsticks carefully and picks up the egg roll before he takes a bite of the dish. His eyes widened in delight when he tried this.

"You… you like it?" Helen nervously asked and staring at him while slightly playing her chopsticks as she waited for his response.

"This is good." He said this before taking another bite.

"Really?" Her eyes twinkled in satisfaction.

"Yeah, it's really good." He smiled before picking up another egg roll. "You made this?"

Helen nodded a bit bashfully and replied. "Yeah, I made it."

"What is this called again?" Steve asked while lifting his half eaten egg roll.

"That's  _tamagoyaki_."

" _Tama-_ what?" Trying to pronounce that foreign word.

" _Tamagoyaki,_ Captain."

" _Tama-gu-yaky_?" Cringed at his words for trying it.

Helen chuckled slightly and shook her head in amusement.

"You somehow got it, but I think it would be easier if you call it  _'egg rolls'_  instead." She winked at him and continued giggling at his failed effort.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe it's better if you teach me on how to speak Korean. Just to improve my language skills." He said with an amused grin.

"Oh sure, I will teach you how to speak Korean."

"Really? You will?" His eyes widened ecstatically at her response.

"I'm sure. If you and I have a break from our own professional working ways, I will help you learn." Helen grinned blissfully as she was pleased that the Captain was interested in learning her native language. "It's that alright?"

"Alright."

The doctor nodded pleasantly then spoke out. "You know… you are the first person to hear when I talked about half of my personal life, Captain Rogers."

"Mine too, Dr. Cho. You may be one of the women in my life knows about half of my  _"sad"_  personal life. But in this era, you are the only one here who knows mine. " Steve genuinely smiled at her as Helen chuckled softly.

Suddenly, the silence between the two began to grow again. Their eyes gaze at each other for a moment, her earthly dark eyes staring at his ocean blue eyes when they both feel again this strange connection when they unknowingly touch their fingertips together in the middle of the table. Then something happened, when they felt their skin grew a bit hotter as Steve slowly slid his fingers pass hers before completely hovering her whole hand, stroking it softly.

Helen softly gasped then felt her cheeks redden when his hand touches hers until that moment ended as her phone vibrated from her pocket. Their unfamiliar desirable fantasy between them had quickly faded and the two have come back into their normal states. She immediately moves her hand away from his, stunned at what had just happened between her and Steve but she shrugged it off quickly and averted her eyes away from him as she picked up the phone from her pocket and look at the screen as her eyes widened in mild shock.

"Oh God, I have to go. Got some things to do at the lab." The doctor packed up the empty container and her chopsticks before she stood up and moved away from the table. Helen can see him looking a bit stunned as well but the difference is, his body stayed calm yet his fingers stiffened from where their hands touched in the middle of the table.

"Doctor, I…" Steve tries to apologize but Helen slowly moved backward before saying.

"Good day, Captain Rogers." And with that, she turned around and went out of the kitchen leaving Steve alone without giving him another chance to speak. While walking in the hallway, she feels her heart beating a bit faster than the last time when she was with him.

_'Steve… why do I feel this way when you are around me?'_

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Steve still sat on the chair with his hand in the middle of the table, looking so overwhelmed on what happened today. He seriously didn't know why his hand was hovering over Helen's petite soft hand in the first place yet he couldn't help but feel the warmth when he touches her. He felt his fingers trembling as he wondered if he could just touch her one more—  _'No!'_  He thought angrily to himself. Steve was never the type of man to be unfaithful towards the only woman he loves or the type of man to find another woman and move on. He couldn't do that. He couldn't do this to Peggy. He promised himself that he will never move on. He doesn't want to neglect his best girl. He couldn't…

His thoughts began to deepen as he made a deep sigh.

_But why… why does he feel this way?_

_Why does it have to be Helen? Why her?_

In all of honesty, he can't explain it. Not even close to a perfect answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates are kind of a bit weird to you guys, right? Well to me I think it's kind of romantic ❤️
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .  
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^u^)❤️?


	5. 넷 (Naet)

**~April 9, 2015~**

Tonight was the night when the party was held on by Tony Stark himself as everything in the lounge area is now fully prepared and getting ready for the social gathering. Inside the guest room where Helen is now fully dressed up pretty nicely in her simple yet dark blue evening dress and sat in her chair, looking at the mirror while combing her hair smoothly before putting on some light makeup, to make herself look natural.

This is the first time she has dolled herself up for such an event at the Avengers Tower. Never in her life that she would have thought of attending a party. For her head was always focused on her work in understanding the fields of cell biology having invented the _Cradle_.

Helen remembers the time in her high school days when many guys around the university wanted to ask her out for the prom, both the seniors and juniors in her batch. Despite her shy personality and always independent on doing things on her own, the male students are surprised that she declined their offer on being her escort or her date. Many of the students, even her colleagues didn’t really understand why this woman who has such ethereal beauty and a genius- level intellect doesn’t go to have fun more often.

The doctor shakes her head in amusement at that memory after getting herself done from applying makeup. Helen did a great job of putting it up very nicely as she looks at herself in the mirror. She never thought that this event tonight would make her feel a bit nervous, considering that social gatherings were never her thing and sometimes meeting new people makes her feel uneasy. Though her confidence still continues to stay with her from which she is glad that her emotions are still keeping in balance.

Helen then leaves her guest room with nothing else to bring but herself before closing the door behind and went straight towards the lounge area. As the room she was going is near, Helen slowly walks into the room where she can hear the guests talking and the background music playing as she enters the area.

The party at Saturday Night was in full blast on the ninety-first floor of the Avengers Tower. Tony had the music playing swiftly in the background all over the entire room and had also set up several pool tables in one corner for the people to enjoy, which was turning out to be completely popular with the veterans. Mostly though, the guests have their conversations about most various stations while the Avengers mingled around, all of them enjoyed Tony Stark’s open bar.

The whole team was there, all dressed up at their best look. At the start of the night, Helen can see Natasha and Rhodey relaxed on one of the couches, chatting casually like any normal person would do while Thor exchanged war stories with some of the old veterans on the couches across the room. Truth to be told, it was kind of strange to see one of the Norse Gods dressed in anything but his armor he had been wearing the first time Helen had seen him. And now here he was in his nice grey shirt with a red overcoat and dark pants.

Helen then carefully descends herself down the stairs, Tony looks up to see her present with a grin as he took two champagnes from the bar before he approaches the Doctor.

“Dr. Cho, finally! You made it into this awesome jazz party of mine. I always thought you would be in the lab, continuing your research. Yet here you are, unexpectedly arrived.” He greets her while giving her the champagne.

She takes the drink from his hand and smiled a bit playful as she spoke. “Well, this will be my only night off while I could use a little bit of socializing here in this _“Awesome Jazz Party”_ of yours before I get back to my usual work.”

Stark chuckled. “Glad you are here, Doctor. And oh!” Tony snaps his fingers ecstatically as if an idea had appeared on his mind. “There is someone I would like you to introduce. Come!” He gestures her to follow him as Helen moves from behind.

Surprised when she saw Tony approached Thor who stood up from his coach with a polite smile to leave. The billionaire patted his shoulder and spoke to him near his ear. The God of Thunder raised his eyebrows with an “oh” before Tony leads him to Helen’s direction.

“Thor, meet Dr. Helen Cho.” He raises his hand in front of her while introducing the Korean geneticist to the Norse God. “Doctor, meet _‘Point break of Thunder’_.”

Thor rolled his eyes in annoyance yet somehow amused before smiling at Helen who also smiled in return before she greets him with a handshake. Unexpectedly Thor took her hand and kissed the back of her hand like a gentleman. Helen slightly blushes at the sweet gesture he has given her and bashfully giggles while Tony just amusingly scoffs at his tall blonde-headed friend’s way of attracting a woman.

“It was such a pleasure to meet you, _Lady_ Helen.” He lets go of her gently as Helen is somehow flattered at him calling her _“Lady”_ while shyly tuck a piece of her dark hair behind her ear but keeps herself look calm and casual as she greeted him.

“And it was an honor to meet you, Thor. Tony has told me much about you.”

“Well, I hope my friend has told you great things. But I don’t mind if he just told you _not so_ great things about me.” Thor chuckled slightly.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Helen giggled softly before continuing. “Mr. Stark only told me about how much of a great friend you are to him and your fellow Avengers.”

“Well, you are right about that.” He nodded in content before looking at Tony who winked at him in amusement.

“And Mr. Stark had told me that your girlfriend, Jane Foster is an astrophysicist. Is that true?” Helen asked with pure curiousness and delight.

Thor smiled when Helen had mentioned his lady love’s name. Who would’ve thought that the God of Thunder, one of the most powerful warriors on Asgard, fell in love with a mortal woman who does not have the qualities most of the Asgardian woman have, especially Lady Sif who was well respected as a warrior and a perfect choice that his father, Odin wanted him to take her as his queen when the time comes for him to take the throne. But to Thor, Jane Foster was every bit of a woman he never thought he had loved and admired. The way she talked about comparing magic to science, never giving up on the work she had in her life and risking her own to help him in every impossible way he had dealt with like what happened in Mexico and London. Thor loved Jane the way she is, a beautiful, clever and intelligent woman that no Asgardian woman can compare.

“Yes, it is true. My beloved Lady Jane is an amazing astrophysicist.”

Helen genuinely smiles at Thor when he speaks about his girlfriend. She can see in his expression that he cares and admires this woman so much. _‘Guess this is what love feels like to him’_. She thought.

“Can you tell me more about her?”

“Of course, Lady Helen.” Thor grins gleefully.

Tony, on the other hand, smiles at the two before leaves them alone to talk as he strolls around and walked about to talk some of his guests while offering drinks to everyone.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

While the party continues to go on, Steve and Sam were enjoying a game of pool with a group of other veterans and from the sounds of it, Steve had beaten Sam on the game when he tries to push the balls into a hole but failed.

“Ooohhh come back, come back, come back.” He waves his hand in swagger kind of way to get another round.

“You’re never gonna leave this down, are you?” Steve chuckled at his friend who never gives on losing this game.

“Never in a million years, Cap.” He winked at him with a playful smirk. “In fact, I’m sure I will beat you this time.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that when this game is done, Sam.”

And so many rounds have passed, Steve had won the game while Sam just gives up and let the Captain win like a good sport.

Even though he admits that he doesn’t want to lose from the likes of his blonde-headed friend.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

After Helen is done having a conversation with Thor about mostly Jane and her work about the convergence, she carefully walks her way towards to take a seat when she saw Clint sitting alone at the indoor glass balcony where he wore a checkered smart shirt with a dark jacket and pants.

“Mind if I join in, Mr. Barton.”

Clint looks up to see Helen standing on the side as he politely smiles at her. “I don’t mind, Doctor.” Gesturing her join in as Helen walks her way to him and stands in front of him, leaning herself on the bar while putting her hand on the stand.

“What’s a person like you doing here drinking alone while many of the guests here are having a good time?” She asked.

“Well, I’m not much of a social gathering kind of guy, as you can see.” Clint replied before lifting his glass and drink his brandy.

“So it would seem.” She chuckled softly while fidgeting her fingers on the champagne glass.

The silence between them grows for a short moment until Clint suddenly blurted out. “So are you sure there’s nothing different after you healed me, Doctor?”

“As I said, Mr. Barton. There’s no need to worry as you will be made of you. And if your future girlfriend comes into your life, there’s no chance that she will think that your side waist is _“made of plastic”_ as you claimed.” She explained.

“Well, I don’t have a girlfriend. But I do have a wife.” He said with a grin, amused to see the Doctor’s eyebrow-raising with surprise.

“Oh! Really?” Her eyes blinked twice at Clint’s sudden words about his wife.

“Yeah, but please don’t tell anyone. Even the team. Alright?” He said with an almost pleading tone yet made a serious smile at her.

“Of course, Mr. Barton. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” Helen smiled with reassurance.

“Just call me _‘Clint’_. Mr. Barton kinda makes me feel old.” Clint smirked.

“Okay, Mr. Ba— I-I mean Clint.” Chuckled nervously at her mistake. “I’m sorry, it can take a short while getting used to.”

“No harm done.”

“So… do you have kids?” She asked with a soft smile.

In return, Clint did the same as he replied. “Yeah, I do.”

And with that, the two continue to chat mostly about Clint’s daily life and family.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

As their game of pool wrapped up, Steve finally manages to fill Sam in about what had happened in Sokovia. The pair had walk-off by the time he finished explaining as Sam said. “Sounds like a hell of a fight, sorry I missed it.”

They both walked up to the stairs at the same pace towards the upper indoor-balcony sitting area as Steve replied a bit teasingly. “If I had known it was going to be a firefight, I absolutely would have called.” He smiled.

“No, I’m not actually sorry.” Sam retorted as he continued lightly. “I’m just trying to sound tough. I’m very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons' case.” He gave Steve a wry smile as the super-soldier did in return before walking over to the railings, facing the party. “Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy.”

The pair leaned on the railings as Steve said a little dryly. “Be it ever so humble.”

They looked out into the party until unexpectedly Steve spotted Helen laughing with Clint as it was no surprise that they are talking about how she healed the archer with an impossible creation or something else they wanted to speak about. It has been three days since he last saw her after what had happened in the kitchen, this strange connection they had between him and Helen. Whenever he tries to see her during the next three days, she finds a way around to avoid him immediately and somehow this annoys him greatly. At this point, he wanted to talk to her maybe something about what happened between them. And he really can’t help but wanting to be so close to her. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when Sam spoke out.

“You find a place in Brooklyn yet?” He asked curiously while taking a sip of brandy, knowing that was where Steve really wanted to go back to.

The Captain turned to face his friend and pointed out. “I don’t think I can afford a place in Brooklyn.”

Sam nodded before he replied rhetorically. “Well, home is home, you know?”

That made Steve pause as he glanced at Sam before he turned back to look down at Helen, his face becoming a little pensive. _‘Home.’_ He thought. Thinking about the days on what had happened to his friends after being asleep while frozen solid. Knowing that most of his companions had lived their lives, many have good jobs and retirements, possibly raising their families and died peacefully in old age. Peggy too had lived her life to the fullest, got a great job while being an agent in her S.H.I.E.L.D days, find new love and got married to a man named _Daniel Sousa_ whom he now knows that he is one of the soldiers Steve saved from the Siege of Bastogne and had children and grandchildren of their own. He really wished that he would go back into his original time where he can have that kind of life with Peggy if he didn’t end up frozen. But he knows that there’s nothing he can do about it, the time has done him good. And it would be so cruel to think that if he survives after the war and tries to win Peggy back. Though he was not that kind of a person to do so by stealing her away from her relationship with the man she had grown to love with.

Now the only home he has is the battlefield and he can’t really tell whether he’s going to be okay not surrounding himself with anything but army-related.

 _‘I know that somewhere… out there is waiting for you.’_ Steve then again, remembers those words Peggy had told him as he continues to look at Helen from the lower distance then his thoughts slowly deepens.

_‘Will I ever find where I belong? Where I can finally go home.’_

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

About halfway through the night, Steve bid his friend Sam a goodbye and move on their separate ways before being dragged into by Thor, inviting him to get a drink as he patted the super-soldier’s broad shoulder. “Come, let me get you a drink, my friend.” He pulls him to his side by wrapping his arm around him.

“I can’t get drunk.” Steve pointed out, as he was continuously led by the blonde-headed Norse God to one of the booths near where some of the old veterans were sharing a large decanter of alcohol. Thor chuckled as he replied. “That is a good thing because I have just the right thing for us where we both can drink without getting drunk so easily.”

Steve raised his eyebrow curiously as he watched when Thor pulled out a small flask, filled with some dark-colored liquid. An old veteran spotted the flask before called out curiously. “Oh, I gotta have some of that!”

“Oh no, no, no.” Thor disagrees as he poured some of the contents into the glass. “See this, this was aged for a thousand years.” He handed the glass to Steve politely gets his drink from him before sniffing it curiously. “In the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel’s fleet.” He poured himself a glass before continues to speak. “It is not meant for mortal men.”

“Neither was Omaha beach, blondie.” Another old veteran with his sunglasses on interjected from his seat beside Thor. “Stop trying to scare us. Come on.”

He gestured for Thor to pour them some of his alcohol as the God of Thunder glanced at Steve who just shrugged with no words to say of complaint.

Same as Steve’s, he then agreed. “Alright.”

Thor poured some of his flask’s contents into the old man’s glass, handing it back to the veteran. The others also called for some of his as well, and Thor just shrugged while passing around some of his Norse God alcohol to the group of veterans.

Moments later, the first veteran was led out gently by the two bartenders. The old man unable to walk on his own as he mumbled drunkenly _“Excelsior”_. The other veterans were laid down and passed out on the table, completely knocked out by Thor’s alcohol.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Bruce wandered off after he finished chatting with Tony as he heads over to the bar. He was surprised to see Natasha alone behind the empty counter, looking beautiful in her white and black dress while she shook up a cocktail for a drink.

He walked over just as she was pouring the blood-red liquid into a cocktail glass as he asked jokingly. “How did a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?”

Natasha grinned a little as Bruce leaned on the counter before she adopted a sad expression and said softly. “Fella done me wrong.”

She grabbed another glass, pouring the remainder of the cocktail from the shaker while Bruce commented. “You got a lousy taste in men, kid.”

“He’s not so bad.” Natasha replied while she struck a cherry in the drink as she pushed the glass towards Bruce, who glanced at it in surprise and then at her when she added. “Well, he has a temper.”

Bruce smiled a little, thinking that Natasha was joking about it as she picked up her own glass and continued to add. “Deep down, he’s all fluff.”

The scientist also lifted his glass and Natasha murmured while watching. “Fact is, he’s not like anybody I’ve ever known.”

Bruce stared at her, suddenly a little unsure if the Russian was still teasing or being serious as the woman spoke out softly, looking at him carefully. “All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he’ll win.

“Sounds amazing.” Bruce muttered before drinking his cocktail, unable to think of anything else to say.

“He’s also a huge dork.” Natasha added with a small smirk.

Bruce scoffed a little at her words, feeling slightly embarrassed, but Natasha surprised him as she said encouragingly. “Chicks dig that.”

He glanced at her again puzzled as to where she was going with this, especially when Natasha sat her glass down and suddenly asked him in a serious tone. “So what do you think should I fight this, or run with it?”

“Run with it, right?” Bruce asked with a confused look before he added. “Or did he… was he? What did he do that was so… He hesitated to find the right word before settling with Natasha’s. “wrong to you?”

“Not a damn thing.” Natasha sighed before she picked up her glass and added coquettishly. “But never say never.”

She grinned at Bruce with her green eyes gleaming as she pursed her red lips before she turned and walked away, her black skirt flying out behind her. The scientist stayed where he was, leaning on the bar counter and somewhat puzzled by Natasha’s random switches between flirtatious and seriousness.

He was startled from his thoughts when a voice spoke from beside him. “It’s nice.”

Bruce glanced over in surprise to see Steve leaning on the far edge of the counter, watching him. Feeling awkward for some reason like he’d been caught on doing something he shouldn’t be doing. “What, what, what is?” He asked nervously.

“You and Romanoff.” Steve replied with a small smile as he nodded at where Natasha had just been.

Bruce quickly denied at the Captain’s claims, feeling embarrassed that he had been watched. “No, we haven’t. That wasn’t—”

“It’s okay.” Steve chuckled, interrupting Bruce with a raised hand. “Nobody’s breaking any by-laws.”

Bruce shifted uncomfortably as Steve continued, almost a little thoughtfully. “It’s just, she’s not the most… open person in the world. But with you, she seems very relaxed.” He smiled.

“No, Natasha, she…” Bruce said as he tried to protest. “She likes to flirt.”

Steve raised his eyebrow while reaching over the counter to take a beer he had originally come for before he witnessed the two talking together. “I’ve seen her flirt, up close.”

He casually walked over towards Bruce as he added with a point. “This ain’t that.”

Bruce scoffed at this, causing Steve to sigh before he continued. “Look, as maybe the world’s leading authority on waiting too long, don’t.” He smiled warmly but with a hint of seriousness.

He looked at Bruce right in the eye and told him sincerely. “You both deserve a win.”

Bruce bowed his head slightly as Steve smiled a little wryly before walking off. The scientist frowned as he thought of what the Captain said, and asked after him. “W-what do you mean _‘up close’_?”

But he paused as he saw Steve walking his way towards Helen who then seems to be asleep, laying her head on the other edge of the couch. The Captain then sits beside her at the side of her thighs touching his while he looks at her with a soft expression, gently strokes her hair with comfort. Bruce can see Helen moved her head a little from Steve’s touch but didn’t open her eyes yet somehow relaxed as he continues to stroke her head softly as she went into a deep sleep not knowing that it was the Captain trying to comfort her to sleep.

From the way Steve stares at the young Korean geneticist is not something of a friendly gesture. He can tell from the looks of the Captain’s face, it is the expression of a man in love. And Bruce somehow thinks that Steve does not know it yet, but maybe in time he _will_.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Sleeping quietly Helen is right now, unaware of the person beside her. Steve silently watches her like a guardian angel looking after this woman in her sleep as he took a sip of his drink before looking at her sleeping form again. He honestly didn’t expect to see her resting during the party hours but he couldn’t blame her though, for she had been busy most of the time at the lab and wondered whether she ever had the day off for herself.

But the one thing Steve didn’t realize is that Helen looked so beautiful tonight even more so when she sleeps, he also reminds her of a Disney princess character named _‘Snow White’_ in the film he had watched before. ‘ _Well, she does kinda look like Snow White when she sleeps.’_ He amusingly thought the first time he saw her sleeping that way.

Steve then thinks about how he feels for Helen. He barely even knew her as he had only known her for what, a few days and then suddenly he just had this feeling of a strange yet alluring connection he had with her when they first met. He could’ve just been friends with her or maybe be acquainted like Maria Hill or the other staff in the building. But no, instead he has these unknown warmth feelings he has for Helen.

And there is one thing he somehow knows about this kind of phenomenon. Steve may believe in God but when it comes to myths and legends he doubts that any of this is real.

_‘Soulmates’._

Steve scoffed at that thought. Really? Soulmates, _him and Helen_. He thinks of it is as nothing but a female’s fantasy dream, though he does believe in first love and that’s all that matters. And Peggy is the perfect woman for him, his first love and forever his in his heart yet Steve can’t shake this feeling he has for Helen.

He hopes that God will give him his answer soon because he honestly can’t take this any longer if it keeps happening when Helen is around with him while still having his undying love for Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems soulmates again to you is really weird huh (^^) ❤️ Well I don't mind one bit ❤️
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .  
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^u^)❤️?


	6. 다섯	(Da-Seot)

**~April 9, 2015~**

“You sweet on her, Cap?”

Hearing a familiar voice coming from behind. Steve’s eyes looked away from Helen’s sleeping form and turned around to see Tony standing at the back side of the couch, smirking at him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“What?”

Tony chuckled as he spoke. “Oh please, I see the way you look at Helen since day one up until the part where you asked me about her at the quinjet. You may think no one notices it but I for one, am the only guyfriend here who sees you having heart eyes on Helen.”

Steve softly scoffed and didn’t reply before drinking his beer. _‘Great’_. He thought sarcastically.

Of all the people, Tony has to be the one to find out about the Captain’s liking for Helen.

The billionaire made a small exasperating sigh at the Captain’s denial before saying. “Look, I’m not trying to push you or anything just so you could move on from your past love life.” He then pats his friend’s shoulder with an encouraging smile. “But as a good friend, Steve. I don’t want you to live the rest of your life being alone.”

Steve finally looks up at him with a returned cordial smile. “Thanks, Tony.”

“Don’t mention it, pal. But just remember this.” Tony looks at Steve in the eye with a reassurance. “Sometimes all you need is a second chance to find someone you come to love because time wasn’t ready for the first one.”

And with one last pat on the shoulder, Tony leaves him alone to ponder his feelings about her as he walked away. From a small distance, he looks back at the Captain again where he saw him staring at Helen with deep affection, not noticing that Tony was watching them. He hopes that _‘Capsicle’_ will finally realize his feelings for that woman because if that doesn’t happen, he will keep on seeing these two making _eye sex_ without confessing to one another out loud.

_‘God. That old man is so slow when it comes to women and love. He’d better be hooking up with her very soon.’_

Tony shook his head with a humorous grin as he continues to offer drinks to his guess while chatting with them.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

After a few hours, the party had been finished as Tony calls out to his fellow teammates to have a drink at one of his many comfortable sitting areas on the upper floor balcony. Knowing that Steve can’t bring Helen to her guest room since he really doesn’t know where her room is and Tony told him to just let her sleep at the other sofa with them while they had a drink. So he bridal carries the doctor carefully to the balcony upstairs without waking her up. While walking up the stairs, Steve can feel her soft breathe close to his lower collarbone as he tries to control himself from his desire to intimately touch her. He then lays her body on the couch with her head on the other edge then places her legs down with her feet touching the floor, he comfortably strokes her head one last time before going to the other couch with Thor who gives him a glass of the drink he gave him earlier from his small flask.

Steve thanks him before he took the glass from him and drinks it with a small sip when Thor and Clint begin to argue about the Mjonir not being lifted by anyone but the God of Thunder himself.

“But it’s a trick.” The archer argued while sitting on the ground on one side of the table with Maria beside her, leaning his back on the couch behind him.

“Oh no.” Thor chuckled while pouring Steve another one. “It’s much more than that.” The Norse God sat on the opposite side of the couch from Clint, besides Steve. Bruce, on the other hand, sat on the couch on the other side from Clint’s, chatting with Natasha, who was sitting on the edge of another couch as she held out a bottle of beer where on her side is Helen still peacefully sleeping. While Tony and Rhodey sitting on the same couch, who was playing a card game with Maria.

“Ugh.” Clint argued as he pointed at Thor’s Mjonir sitting on the table.

He adopted a mock-deep, mighty voice as he said sarcastically. “Whoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!”

Steve laughed at the archer’s mockery as Clint scoffed in his regular tone. “Whatever man! It’s a trick!”

Thor chuckled in his deep rumble before he gestured at the Mjonir and challenged him. “Well please, be my guest.”

Everyone turned in a mix of surprise and interest including Helen who woke up suddenly from hearing about Thor challenging Clint of lifting his hammer. She rubbed her eyes slightly and made a soft yawn before putting her knuckles on her lower chin when she turns her head to see Steve staring at her. Blushing at his gaze, she quickly looks away from him and instead watches Tony taunting at Clint. “Come on.”

“Really?” The archer asked in a mix of exasperation and amusement as Thor answered. “Yeah.”

Clint pushes himself up from the floor while Maria watched in amusement.

“Oh, this is gonna be beautiful.” Rhodey commented as Helen and Natasha exchanged expectant looks, getting ready to have a good laugh.

As Clint walked up to his way towards the hammer, which was placed down on the coffee table so its handle was sticking up in the air as Tony called out. “Clint, you’ve had a tough week we won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up.”

Everyone laughed lightly at this while Helen just giggled at the Billionaire’s joke on Clint as the archer told Thor cockily. “You know I’ve seen this before, right?”

The whole team waited expectantly as Clint grabbed the handle with one hand. He grunted while he pulled with all his might before he laughed and said out incredulously. “And I still don’t know how you do it.”

The others all chuckled again while Tony quipped. “Smell the silent judgment?”

“Please.” Clint challenged right back as he gestured at the billionaire. “Stark by all means.”

Tony stood up casually with his cocky attitude.

“Oh, here we go.” Natasha muttered while Maria sighed. “Okay.”

“Uh oh.” Rhodey’s eyes widened, never expecting his friend to go for it.

Helen was grinning madly, clearly enjoying the show as Clint hummed tauntingly at Tony. “Um-hmmm.”

“Never one to shrink from an honest challenge.” Tony said arrogantly as he stepped himself up to the hammer.

Clint rolled his eyes good-naturedly and chuckled as he walked back to his seat. “Get after it.”

Everyone mumbled sarcastically but were all leaning forward in a mix of amusement and anticipation as Tony added cockily. “It’s physics.”

“Physics!” Bruce scoffed at this but all of them went silent as Tony grabbed the Mjonir.

“Right.” He checked out. “So if I lift it, I-I then rule Asgard?”

“Yes, of course.” Thor answered good-naturedly. His expression clearly says that he didn’t think any of them could lift the hammer, and Helen had to silently agree. But it didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy the show for fun as Tony then tightens his grip. “I will be re-instituting _Prima Nocta_.”

He then tugged on the hammer, not moving it even an inch or a hair of an inch. Helen was biting back her laughter as Tony let go abruptly and muttered. “Be right back.”

Helen covers her lips with her hand, trying to hold onto her laugh not noticing Steve was looking at her with a smile on his face when he sees her enjoying it. She looked adorable when she laughs like that, Steve thought in amusement and admiration as Tony returned with his suit jacket removed and his dress shirt sleeves rolled up… and his Iron Man armor attached to his hand as he tugged on the Mjonir once more, even turning on the flight jets.

Helen then begins to let out a laugh with Maria as Tony still failed to lift the hammer. He enlisted Rhodey’s help as the two men grabbed the hammer with their armor-encased hands. “Are you even pulling?” Rhodey asked with a grunt as the hammer didn’t budge.

“Are you on my team?” Tony shot back and Rhodey pointed out. “Just represent! Pull!” Both of them fired their flight jets.

Alright, let’s go!” Tony bit out through his grit teeth, as they pulled as hard as they can but the hammer still stayed in place without a movement.

Next up to try to lift the Mjonir was Bruce, who placed his feet on the coffee table on each side of the hammer and took it with both of his hands. He yelled out as he pulled it with all his might, trying to change into the Hulk and uses the other guy’s immense strength. Unfortunately, it ended with him backing off the hammer, still the normal Bruce.

The team stared at the dorky scientist in silence, Clint on the side of the table is unimpressed while Thor, Steve and Helen were looking highly amused while Tony, Rhodey and Maria stared at him blankly. Natasha just grinned indulgently as she looked at Bruce and shook her head slightly. Bruce sheepishly placed his hands in his pockets with an embarrassed smile. “Huh?”

Steve grinned at Thor, who casually sips on his glass of beer as the Captain was stood up before walking his way towards the hammer while Tony called out. “Let’s go Steve, no pressure.”

The women were all smiling again, completely amused by the spectacle of the men were making of themselves. Helen watches Steve rolled up his sleeves with a tint of blush in her cheeks, seeing the traces of his lower-arm muscles. _‘God! Stop staring at his arms, Helen!’_ She scolded herself in thought before she focused her full attention on the super-soldier as he grabbed the hammer.

“Come on, Cap.” Tony called out in a surprising show of support, making Helen smile although they were all surprised when the hammer is actually lifted slightly. She glanced over at Thor to see the smile on his face had disappeared as he was also taken aback, making her blurt out a small laugh at the Norse God’s expression.

Unfortunately, that was the best Steve could do to lift it and gave up with a defeated sigh. Helen giggled, particularly when she saw the relief wash over Thor’s face before he laughed. Steve raised his hands in defeat, smiling like a good sport as he returned to his seat.

“Nothing. Ha-ha, nothing.” Thor chuckled.

Then suddenly, the men were all glancing at Natasha as Bruce clears his throat as he gestured at her pointedly.

Helen looks at Natasha with an amused scoff as the spy’s smile faded, slightly confused until Tony said with his eyebrows raised. “And?”

“Widow?” Bruce suggested while Thor sharply nodded, gesturing her try out.

“Oh no, no. That’s not a question I need answered.” Leaning back at the couch before drinking her beer.

“All reference to the man who wouldn’t be king, but it’s rigged.” Tony quipped.

Thor just shrugged out good-naturedly at the others’ sore loser attitude as Tony and Rhodey stood up drinking their bottles of beer. Clint got up to fetch his own before he added. “You bet your ass.”

“Steve, he said a bad language word.” Maria piped up as she pointed at Clint who smirked. Helen laughs out slightly while Steve made an annoyed sigh before he demanded Tony. “Did you tell everyone about that?”

The others chuckled while the billionaire ignored the Captain’s question as he asked Thor. “The handle’s imprinted, right?”

Thor almost rolled his eyes a bit sarcastically as Tony continued to ask. “Like a security code. _‘Whosoever is carrying Thor’s fingerprints’_ is I think, the literal translation?”

“Yes.” Thor said easily as he finally stood up then gives a simple answer. “Well that’s uh, that’s a very, very interesting theory and I have a simpler one.” He picked up his Mjonir easily with one hand then tossing it in the air before catching it and spoke out. “You’re all not worthy.”

Helen giggled while the others just scoffed and began to make sounds of disagreements. Natasha was smiling when sharing Helen’s amusement along with Steve who also laughed at this while Thor was chuckling at their dismayed reactions as he was about to take a sip of his beer when a piercing screech played over Tony’s speakers.

Everyone flinched, turning their heads and wincing at the sounds of pain as what it hears to be like horrible feedback rang shrilly in their ears for a few seconds before it cuts abruptly as it had been started. Tony pulled out his remote device, getting ready to call out Jarvis as Steve quickly glanced at Helen, automatically checking to see if she was alright.

They all paused when they hear a deep voice growling slowly and almost gutturally. “Worthy…”

The team all turned slowly to look down towards the doors, all of them standing up as they saw what it looked like to be one of Tony’s Iron Legion soldiers walking in. Except, it was unfinished, the casing cracked and it’s missing in many places, revealing the insides tangled.

The robot was also covered in oil, leaking from it seemed to be broken wires. It was as though the robot had broken in from the recuperation and damage control harnessing all the Iron Legions were sent to for the repairs after the battle, like after Sokovia.

Helen was beginning to feel tense as the robot continues in a clearer, deeper voice. “No… how could you be worthy? You’re all killers.”

It accused vaguely as it gestured pointedly at the group as best as it could with its limited movement capabilities.

“Stark.” Steve called out, never moving his eyes from the robot.

Helen narrows her eyes at the newcomer while Tony muttered out into his device urgently. “Jarvis.”

“I’m sorry.” The robot mumbled as though disconcerted. “I was asleep, or… I was a dream?”

The robot sounded almost confused when Tony called into his device anxiously. “Reboot, Legionnaire, we got a buggy suit.”

The agents in the room were all coiled uneasy as the robot mumbled out, trying to rub its head except it was missing its hand. “There was a terrible noise…” Tony slowly gave up on his device as he stared at the robot. “And I was tangled in…” The robot stumbled about. “In… strings.”

It held up its broken arms, the wires dangling uselessly.

Helen stood still while her hands clenched a bit shaken as the robot added thoughtfully. “I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.”

“You killed someone?” Steve asked, his tone becoming colder.

The robot almost shrugged as it answered. “Wouldn’t have been my first call. But down in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices.”

Helen frowned at the robot’s words, it was almost as if it was thinking and speaking of its own accord. Completely like an AI.

 _‘But that’s… that’s impossible. Only Tony has the capabilities. And if any of his Iron Legions went into distress, Jarvis would have picked it up and stop this.’_ She thought with uneasiness.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Thor called out the robot sternly. “Who sent you?”

The robot whirred around a little before it played a record of Tony’s voice saying. _“I see a suit of armor around the world.”_

Tony became speechless of this as Helen’s expression grew aghast while Steve’s jaw locked in anger. Natasha’s face had also tightened while Clint’s lip curled in dismayed and Thor’s frown deepened at this. Bruce breathed in shock, glancing at Tony in horror. “Ultron!”

“In the flesh.” The robot, or Ultron, agreed at this claim. Tony glanced at Bruce before his nervous eyes flickered briefly at Helen who looked horrified yet tried to remain calm, although thankfully she was exchanging looks with Clint and didn’t notice Tony’s nervous gaze on her.

He didn’t look at Steve, not wanting to know what the Captain’s expression would look like though he can tell that he really is angered at this. Meanwhile, Natasha had turned to face Bruce in disbelief as Ultron continued by correcting himself. “Or no, not yet. Not this…” He glanced down at his broken body. “Christmas. But I’m ready. I’m on a mission.”

Thor gripped his Mjonir a little tighter and moved slightly on the side to protect Helen behind him while Maria cocked up her gun before she also stood up slowly. Clint readily faces Ultron as Natasha asked him carefully. “What mission?”

Ultron cocked his head a little and answered her question, his voice deepened when Helen was horrified to hear Tony’s layered tone below Ultron as he said. “Peace in our time.”

Suddenly the wall behind Ultron burst out a group of Iron Legions, smashing their way through. The team quickly sprang into action as they saw the imminent attack, Steve immediately kicked up the coffee table to shield himself from the Iron Legions’ blasts but got easily thrown out backward by their ramming while Maria ducking herself down behind the couch for cover as the others all dashed to the sides of the room.

Thor turns his side to face Helen. “Hide, Lady Helen!” Before he whacked his Mjonir against one of the robots as the doctor quickly moves her way towards the grand piano and hide for cover.

Tony and Rhodey both ran into another direction and slide their way to get their suits but the two Iron Legions chased them as the other one flies right into Tony, sending him into the bookcase with a hard thud before it flew over to chase Clint while the other fired at Rhodey that sends him to fly through the glass panes leading to the lower level.

“Rhodey!” Maria worriedly shouted.

Before the robot could fire another fatal shot, Thor flew at it then whacked with his Mjonir then breaks it into pieces to stop it from getting backed up. The other Iron Legion was firing at Clint but nearly dodged it from its blasts as he ducked for cover beneath one of the many booth counters.

Natasha and Bruce had gone off for cover behind the bar counter, avoiding another one of the Iron Legion’s blasts. Natasha swiftly hides under the table while Bruce just stayed on top, trying to slide down as he can but the spy grabbed his lower coat and pulled him down quickly. He lands himself right in front of her chest and immediately apologized.

“Sorry!”

Ignoring his apology, Natasha directly tells him. “Don’t turn green.”

Bruce shook his head and said. “I won’t.”

Tony woke up from his unconsciousness and looked up at the table where the metal skewers placed as he moved himself to get one of them. Natasha, on the other hand, reached her gun under the table and fired at the robot as Steve suddenly sprung out of nowhere and jumped at the Iron Legion. He tried to pull out the wires inside but the robot had upward and backward, smashing Steve into the wall before being thrown down into the bar area by the robot.

The red-headed assassin and the scientist in question had run for a more secure cover on the upper floor as Tony jumped his way at the robot that had been firing at Natasha and Bruce.

“Stark!” Steve yelled out sharply.

“One sec, one sec.” Tony answered with aggravated.

 He tries to unwire it while being dangled as the robot was still hovering at the upper floor level, struggling against Tony’s chokehold as the man tried to push a metal skewer into the robot’s neck.

While Steve stood up from the ground and tries to fight against one of the Iron Legions, one of them who has the upper-part activated and fly towards the piano… but in behind that piano is a woman… a woman he knew well, that he had such warm feelings for her.

 _‘Helen…’_ He thought worriedly as he furiously came in running to stop the robot from firing his woman… _‘His woman?’_ he shrugged his mind quickly as he speeds up to save Helen from being killed.

Helen was still hiding away from the Avengers’ intense fight with the Iron Legions when suddenly the lower-half bodied robot still activates itself and flew its way towards Helen. Her eyes widened in horror as she slightly stumbled backward away from it as the robot raises it’s arm and prepares to fire at her.

 _‘Am I going to die…?’_ She thought grimly, thinking that this will be her end but then something in her mind began to appear of a certain man she had come to care. _‘Steve…’_   Helen thought heart-brokenly, knowing that she will never be able to tell him that…

When Ultron senses the robot trying to eliminate Helen, he telepathically tells it in its robotic mind. _‘Let her live… for now. She’s useful to us.’_ The robot then lowers it’s arm, ceasing it’s fire as Helen looks a bit confused yet relieved at the robot’s odd mercy for her when suddenly Steve furiously grabbed the robot and throw it sharply backward then yelled out. “Thor!”

Thor then smashes the robot with his Mjonir, straight on its head, crushing the robot into the ground while Steve ran over to check on Helen.

“Are you alright?” He looked at her with intense relief and concern when he touches her head gently to check if there are any injuries in her.

Astonished by his sudden touch on her head, Helen can feel herself blushing completely when their faces almost got close to each other. _‘Steve… he saved me. He really did…’_ She thought in content yet can feel a bit anxious after what had happened tonight.

“I-I’m fine, Captain.” She said a bit jittery when suddenly the robot that had been chasing Natasha and Bruce started firing at all of them randomly as Steve senses the blast from behind and brings Helen down to duck with him. There was a crash on the ground as Tony succeeded in bringing down his robot, although it also resulted in him falling to the ground surrounded by broken glasses.

“Stay down.” Steve ordered Helen who nodded in reply as she stayed behind, crouching before the Captain rushed out to fight. Natasha was firing some shots at the remaining Iron Legions, using up the last of her own ammunition as she tried to get it to stop firing at the team when the robot turned to focus its fire on her.

Clint quickly gets the Captain’s shield and dashes his way to throw it to Steve and called out. “Cap!”

He threw the shield expertly as Steve ran and jumped it into the air to grab it, using his momentum to spin it around in the air and throw his shield at the robot. The shield smashed the Iron Legion to pieces, and there was the final almighty crash as the dead robot and the shield fell to the ground, and then an abrupt silence descended upon the room.

The Avengers all stood up slowly, breathing heavily as they remained poised and curled for combat. Ultron commented, almost dryly. “That was dramatic!”

Tony collapsed to sit on the stairs beside him, wincing while Maria and Helen slowly stood up at last. Ultron continues to speak. “I’m sorry, I know you mean well.”

Steve and Thor slowly began to approach Ultron, staring at the robot with deep frowns on their faces as it added. “You just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change.”

Tony’s eyes meet with Bruce’s, both scientists lowered their heads slightly as Ultron hummed. “How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to… evolve?”

Natasha glanced at Bruce, almost disappointed while Clint’s jaw locked in anger as he stood himself still. Ultron picked up one of the dismembered Iron Legions as he said in an almost scathingly. “With these? These puppets?”

He crushed it with his metal hand around the Iron Legion’s head, smashing it even further before he tossed it aside as though disgusted. Tony’s eyes narrowed slightly, almost thoughtfully as he leaned forward and Ultron snarled at the team. “There’s only one path to peace: _The Avengers’ Extinction_.”

Helen’s eyes flared in displeasure. _‘This monster…’_ She thought angrily when Thor threw his Mjonir furiously, smashing Ultron to pieces. Steve stared at Thor in disbelief but the God of Thunder had already pulled his hammer back into his hand, looking absolutely infuriated as the team all tensed when Ultron sang brokenly just before the robot body powered down.

“I had strings but now I’m free…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhhh, this is getting deep (O ^ O)"  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^u^)❤️?


	7. 여섯	(Yeo-Seot)

**~April 9, 2015~**

After the horrendous night of Ultron's sudden attack on the Avengers, they cleared up some of the mess as the whole team had converged back to Bruce and Tony's lab before Helen and Natasha came inside in their normal clothing, the doctor still wore the same evening dress at the party though adding a navy blue sweater while the spy only wore a hoodie over the dark tank top and jeans. Thor was the only one absent in the room, having himself flown off to chase down the last remaining Iron Legions they hadn't been aware of until the team had found out, to their dismay and horror that Ultron had been using the fight to distract their attention from his real goal:  _stealing Loki's scepter_.

Tony stood in front, staring grimly at Ultron's remains laid out on one of his working tables while Bruce and Natasha went through their databases to check on. Steve stood beside the table with his hand leaning on it, his jaw was locked in displeasure as to what happened tonight as he really didn't expect this. Helen slowly paces around feeling a bit overwhelmed at this kind situation they were having then turns around to gaze at Steve who seems to be in anger but keeps himself in check, not that she blamed him. Knowing Tony well, he is always good at sneaking things off when no one knows about his intentions.

Helen wishes she could calm Steve down from doing something that he shouldn't do and maybe comfort him in a silent plea, mainly because he was close to giving Tony an intense argument about what he did for the past few days. But for now, she can't. Due to the fact that she and Steve were not that close as friends like he was with Natasha and the team… though she secretly wanted it too.

At last, Bruce murmured dejectedly. "All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch."

"Ultron." Steve muttered under his breath, a little thoughtfully.

Natasha leaned herself back on her own table as she added with a sigh, turning away from the computer she had been scanning. "He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's in your files, he's in the internet." Rhodey added flatly while clutching his injured arm as he continued. "What if he decides to access something a little more… exciting?"

"Nuclear codes." Maria said in horror from where she was pulling out the pieces of glass from her feet.

"Nuclear codes…" Rhodey nodded in agreement before he turned back to the team as he said firmly. "Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

"Nukes?" Natasha repeated skeptically then pointed out. "He said he wanted  _us_ dead."

"He didn't say  _'dead'_." Steve corrected sharply as he bit out his lip. "He said  _'extinct'_."

"He also said he killed somebody." Clint added from his spot on the other side of the lab.

"But there wasn't anyone else in the building." Maria said in a serious tone, and at the same time, Tony did as he joined the team at last to speak out in a grave tone. "Yes, there was."

Tony then flicked on a hologram and the whole team's jaw slacked in realization as they took in the complete damaging image of Jarvis' consciousness. They all tensed slightly, straightening their backs as they stared at the image.

Helen watched Tony worriedly as he walked away to place his portable device on the table before placing his hands in his pockets. Steve's back had straightened and crossed his arms over his chest solemnly as Bruce had walked over to look at the hologram closely, and he murmured in shock. "This is insane."

"Jarvis was the first line of defense." Steve murmured quietly while Helen quietly stepped forward to examine the hologram as well. "He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense."

"No." Bruce disagrees on that. "Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is… rage."

Helen's face clouded in disturbance but they all glanced up in surprise as Thor strode in, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the lab. Helen briefly glimpsed the Norse God's face set in an angry mask before he grabbed Tony by the neck, choking him as he lifted the billionaire up into the air. She quickly moved aside, away from the Norse God's wrath even though she knew Thor to be a big gentle and sweet kind of a man when they chatted together at the party but now when things get intense, his anger rises in a fury that Helen would avoid.  _'If only his girlfriend were here, she would definitely be calming him down.'_ She thought a bit sadly.

"Woah, woah, woah! It's going around." Clint called out a little sarcastically.

Tony choked out to the God of Thunder, trying to get him to loosen his hold. "Come on. Use your words, buddy."

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." Thor snarled back as he lifted Tony even higher in anger.

"Thor!" Steve cut in sternly before stepping towards the angry Norse God. "The Legionnaire."

Thor dropped Tony, letting him go with one last look of disgust and rage before he turned back to face Steve and said flatly. "Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter."

The Captain sighed deeply as Thor finishes with a glare at Tony. "Now we have to retrieve it, again."

Unbeknownst to everyone else in this room, Helen moves toward the working table to examine the robot trying to figure out this situation but many questions kept on filling in her head. ' _Tony… why?'_  She thought in distressed, trying to understand why this man she had befriended could have done this.

"The genie's out of that bottle." Natasha disagreed as Thor turned to face her in disbelief but she jerked her head at the team and said firmly. "Clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand…" Helen finally spoke out while continuously examining the damaged Iron Legion remains. She turned to look at Tony, who walked over to the computer as he avoided everyone's eyes.

"You built this program." She pointed out, a bit disappointed at his actions. "Why is it trying to kill us?"

Tony suddenly started laughing quietly, making everyone look at incredulously, most of the team raising their eyebrows. Helen furrows her eyebrows in slight annoyance at his response while Bruce subtly shook his head and hummed at Tony, getting him to stop his snicker. Tony quickly cut himself at Bruce's hint but the damage was very clearly already done.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asked in a mix of anger and incredulity.

The billionaire turned back to face them as he answered quickly. "No, it's probably not, right?"

The rest of the team were giving him looks of confusion and disbelief as Tony continued while choking on more laughter. "Is the very terrible? Is it so… it is. It's so terrible."

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Thor snapped at Tony, confronting him slowly.

"No, I'm sorry." Tony interrupted as his own irritation comes through his face. "I'm sorry. It's funny." He snarled as he stepped up forward to Thor. "It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."

Helen exhaled heavily through her nose quietly, thoroughly annoyed yet somehow wanting to know and understand him in a way as Bruce suggested softly. "Tony, maybe this might not be the time to—"

"Really?!" Tony demanded as he turned around to face the scientist. "That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls."

"Only when I've created a murder bot." Bruce replied a bit sarcastically but Tony argued. "We didn't. We weren't even close." His tone has grown demanding as he continued. "Were we close to an interface?"

Bruce pursed his lips, nodding in reply as he raised his eyebrows at Tony pointedly before Steve interjected who's also ticked off at this. "Well, you did something right."

Tony glares at Steve but the Captain stood his ground as he said sternly before approaching him slowly. "And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony demanded while pointing his finger up in the air, making them all bristle even more in agitation.

"No, it's never come up." Rhodey flatly said sarcastically.

"Saved New York?" Tony continued, trying to point him out.

"Never heard that." His friend muttered.

"Recall that?" The billionaire carried on over the colonel as the rest of the team almost sighed at his words, rubbing their heads in irritation.

Tony continued anyways then snaps at them. "A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it." He turned to look at each of them then said flatly. "We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day but that up there?" Pointing directly above with his finger, trying to explain about it. "That's… that's the endgame."

He then looks at Helen with a grave expression on his face. She could see the deep-rooted fear that had never really left him but while she sympathized him completely, enough was enough. From what she had known him before, he was self-destructive. And now, his fear had created a threat to the world.

And what she can see in Tony's eyes also darkened when she just met his with a calm yet disquieted gaze. He turns to face Steve and finally demanded. "How were you guys planning on beating that?"

Steve's cool gaze just met his eyes as he replied with grim determination. "Together."

Tony's brows furrowed a little and slowly took a step closer to him then pointed him out. "We'll lose."

Steve took note of the silent hint but remained firm as he told him in a serious tone. "Then we'll do that together too."

Helen glanced at Steve from the near distance with her eyes slightly stunned at his final words to Tony who examined the Captain's crystal blue eyes for a moment before he turns away. As Stark backs down at least for a moment, Steve said to the rest of the team sternly. "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us."

He turns to face his team before looking at Helen, her quiet gaze stays in his direction. "The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

She searched his eyes for a moment before she turns around and left the lab, leaving him with his team who started to work and investigate on what they can to find Ultron.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

 

Unsettled by Helen's sudden departure after the discussion, Steve leaves his whole team to do their investigation without saying a word as he moved out of the lab and went after Helen to find her. His eyes search for her presence until he finds her going straight to the elevator as he quickly rushes his way to stop her from leaving.

"Dr. Cho!"

The doctor turns around to see Steve walking towards her direction. Helen really didn't expect the Captain to be looking for her as she gave him a wisp of a smile.

"Captain Rogers."

"Why did you leave?" He asked as his eyes furrowed in bewilderment.

"There are some things I need to do." She calmly replied, trying to look professional in front of him.

"But we need you, Doctor." His voice turned into a calm tone rather than a serious one.

She shook her head slightly. "You don't need me… Your  _team_ needs you." Her dark eyes meeting his blue ones, never leaving each other's gaze as Helen added softly. "I'm flying back to Seoul tonight to continue my work. I don't belong here, Captain."

He didn't want her to leave now, the team needs her. They need a professional doctor to tend the injuries of his teammates and civilians if anything goes wrong and there is no one who can heal better than Dr. Helen Cho,  _no one_. But somehow in his heart, the real reason he wanted her to stay it's not just because the whole team needs her… it's because _he_  needed her.  _'I need her?'_  Steve thought to himself, never considering that he would actually think of needing her.

Instead of saying another word, he stares at her with an almost yearning look that Helen didn't expect to see from him as the silence began to grow around them, making this a bit uncomfortable. Especially when Helen and Steve's bodies are almost close to each other, causing her to feel her skin getting a bit hot all over her when he walks slowly to her direction. She slowly moves back away from him as Steve continues to move closer until her back finally touches the elevator door still not opened.

Once Steve stops his pace in front of Helen, he places his hand at the elevator door beside her head almost trapping her from leaving. Helen's heartbeat suddenly begins to fasten as she stares into his eyes mutely, completely lost in his beautiful blue eyes that she secretly adores.  _'Why him…?'_  She thought, questioning herself.

Suddenly he spoke out softly as she can feel his breath touching her face. "Please… don't leave…"

His eyes trying to penetrate through hers with a sudden passion that they both now feel. Helen tries to remain calm from his stare… but it seems her eyes are starting to go blind from his piercing blue gaze.

"Helen." Steve softly spoke her name, causing her eyes to widen when he says her name instead of  _Doctor or Dr. Cho_  that he usually calls her. She somehow liked calling her name and it feels…  _'Blissful'_. She pleasingly thought, yet traces of fear are starting to flow through her nerves. His gaze flickered down to her lips as Helen begins to breathe heavily in uneasiness. Her whole body froze as she reeled internally.

But as Steve slowly began to lean forward to hers, his eyes flickered back down to her lips but her body seemed to slightly move away from him. And Helen broke out of her frozen state as her mind caught up to her when the elevator dings it open, giving her a chance to back away from him quickly, even as hurt and then concern flickered across Steve's face.

"Dr. Cho?" He asked, now going by her name status instead of her first name. Puzzled by the look of stunned and loss on her face. Steve frowned as he saw her expression changes immediately to a calm and serious face as she spoke out to him.

"I'm sorry Captain Rogers, but I have to go."

Before he could say anything, she quickly presses the elevator button as the door swiftly closes and said out in a whisper that Steve could possibly hear.

"Goodbye…"

The Captain remained frozen in front of the elevator, looking so crushed from what happened between him and Helen. He didn't expect this to happen…

 _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_  Steve scolded himself, thinking that he did something wrong towards Helen. He shouldn't have done that, he _really_ shouldn't have approached her like that. And he most definitely shouldn't have feelings for Helen, Peggy is the only woman he cares and loves. Not Helen, but sometimes he  _can't_  stop this feeling has for her.

The only way to avoid having such feelings for Helen… is to  _forget_ about her.

Yes, he will try to forget about Helen Cho... Forget about ever seeing her again…

And so with that, he turns around and walks away from the elevator where Helen had left him. Never looking back as he went straight into the lab to help Tony and his team to investigate on finding Ultron. He believed his words and said them truthfully to his team, but it didn't stop him from fearing for the team's safety in what he knew would be another confrontation with Ultron.

But what he really fears him the most is that the  _certain person_  he was trying to forget, could have been in danger. He was somehow glad that Helen went back to her country, just so that she could be away from Ultron…

But also to be away from  _him_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhhh, Steve is going to forget about Helen (T ^ T)"
> 
> Will he really forget about her? And will he still be in love with Peggy?
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .  
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^u^)❤️?


	8. 일곱 (Il-Gob)

**~April 9, 2015~**

"I cannot believe on what just happened?"

Helen told herself in shock, standing in the middle of the elevator inside while waiting for the next floor in silence. Many of her thoughts began to swirl around her mind. She can't believe that  _Captain Steve Rogers_  had almost kissed her.

Almost giving her a kiss… _Her first kiss!_

Kissing on the check to a sweet boy as a little girl is far from a kiss, she thought a bit awkwardly.

Helen had never thought that Steve would go this far to put his thick lips closer to her soft ones. She can feel his heavy breath through his mouth near close to hers, and it made her feel so intimately hot when he's near her. But that desirable fantasy faded away from her mind, going back into her usual professional calm self. Instead of just saying about what happened, she moved away from him and bid him only a goodbye before shutting the elevator door right in front of his face.

Witnessing the intense and dangerous attack of Ultron and a small army of Iron Legions was bad enough… but telling Steve that she is leaving and going to fly back to Seoul then just shut the elevator door right in his face without giving him a chance to talk is the worst thing she had ever done tonight.

She can hear the elevator open widely and quickly walked out before going her way towards her guest room. Opening the door by sliding the room keycard she had kept in her pocket and went inside before closing it. She turns around and leaned her back slowly as her breathing continued to come quickly. Steve's actions had made her panic but it was her own reaction that had frightened her.

She held a hand to her chest, her breathing still hard and her eyes widened in overwhelming. Helen had been so firmly convinced and tried to stay convinced, ignoring all the signs she had with him that she was not falling in love with Captain America. And she had been right… that she wasn't  _falling_  in love…

She was  _in_  love.

The thought made her feel content yet it also  _terrified_ her. In all her life dedicated to her passion for her work as a geneticist, she had stayed away from any distractions and one of these distractions included  _love_ … Yes, being in love has nothing to do with her work. Her heart hammered now with fear as she slowly thought it aloud to herself. She was in love with Steve Rogers. And it seemed… Steve Rogers was in love with her as well.

But they had only known each other for like a week or a few days or so, then suddenly they feel something for one another with no reason at all? To Helen, this is too unrealistic and silly to think that people could easily be falling in love with one another. However… there is one thing that she had known about this strange yet a mythical phenomenon that is based on a Chinese Legend.

_The Red String of Fate…_

Her mother told a story about this as a child and had always been fascinated about it but the older she got, the more she thought of it as nothing but a fantasy for young girls who liked the idea of romance. Helen Cho has never been in love or had a relationship with a man, for she is always a woman who compulsively works hard on long days or hours, never distracting herself from anything but her passion for the work she has done in all her life. Yet… she can't help but feel this way with Steve even though she tries to ignore it. But it seems fate has other ways to make her fell for the Captain. And it took all for Helen to break down into tears right then and there.

Helen will try to not think of him and forget that this had ever happened, she didn't care how long it takes but she will try. By going back home to her country and continue her work in the lab without any distractions. And with this, she went on to get her things and prepare on packing them before flying back to Seoul. And there she will forget about the Avengers, their involvement with Ultron…

And she will forget about  _him_ …

For she doesn't believe that Captain Steve Rogers would ever fall in love with a woman like her.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

**~April 10, 2015 (Early Hours)~**

In half passed midnight. Tony, Bruce, and Natasha had spent the late-night searching through files, news, and the internet to find anything that could track Ultron without resting. Thor, Clint, and Steve stayed with them, the archer working closely with Natasha while Thor and Steve discussed and helped wherever they could. Rhodey was escorting Helen back to Korea before he returned to his duties with the US Military, although he'd told them that he will be ready to help them if they called.

The Avengers worked until the sun came up, each only moving when it was their turn to go wash up and get more comfortable. Steve was the last one to go after he was informed by Tony that Rhodey escorted Helen to fly back to her country. He really didn't want to think about  _that_ right now, for what's important to him is to find Ultron and stop him.

He finished himself up and dressed in a workout shirt and loose training pants, and returned to the ruined communal lounge just as Maria came to give him the latest updates.

"He's all over the globe. Robotic labs, weapons, facilities, jet propulsion labs, reports of a metal man or men, coming in and emptying the place." Maria explained to him.

"Fatalities?" Steve ask while checking immediately.

She slightly shook her head and answered. "Only when engaged."

The pair made their way to the stairs and lead their way towards the lab as Maria elaborated. "Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears and something too fast to see."

"Maximoffs." Steve murmured before he sighed then added thoughtfully. "Well, that makes sense he'd go to them. They have someone in common."

"Not anymore." Maria corrected as she handed him the tablet she'd been holding.

He looked down at the screen to see Strucker's dead body in his prison cell. The picture had captured just the outline of a robotic arm, clearly indicating Ultron and on the wall beside Strucker's body was one word painted in the dead man's blood.

_'PEACE'._

Steve's jaw locked and his face became even grimmer before he nodded and continued to walk their way back to the lab. As they approached, he could hear Clint talking quietly in the corner of the room outside the lab doors. "That's negative. I answer to you… Yes, ma'am."

"Barton." Steve called out as he stopped by the doors. "We might have something."

Clint nodded in reply before muttering into his phone. "Gotta go."

He hung up his phone and shove it into his pocket as Steve asked, a little surprised that the archer would be on his phone at a time like this. "Who was that?"

"Girlfriend." Clint shrugged at this.

Steve's eyebrows lifted in astonishment but he didn't comment on that as he walked back into the lab. They all looked at him handing the tablet to Thor, who nearby him. The Norse God glanced down at the picture before Tony asked while he walked over curiously. "What's this?"

A message." Steve explained while Thor smacked the tablet into Tony's stomach, who silently grunted at the God's impact on him.

Tony took it as Steve told the rest of the team. "Ultron killed Strucker."

Natasha frowned at the information she just heard while Tony looked down at the picture and commented. "And he did a Banksy at the crime, just for us."

Bruce wandered over to also take a look while Natasha pointed. "This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve agreed to this thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I bet he…" Natasha quickly typed at the computer, muttering before huffed a little as the computer beeped. "Yep, everything we had on Strucker has been erased."

"Not everything." Tony corrected as the rest of the team looked at him in surprise.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

 

Thor and Steve did most of the heavy lifting as they lugged up the boxes filled with files on Strucker. The rest of the team had started on rifting through the files and Steve carried the last box before placing it on the table beside Thor as he said dryly. "Known associates. Well, Strucker had a lot of friends."

"Well, these people are all horrible." Bruce added out as he started to read one of the files he had just opened when Tony suddenly called out. "Wait."

The scientist looked over in surprise but Tony was staring at the file Bruce was holding as he pointed at the picture inside. "I know that guy."

Natasha, Steve, and Thor looked over as Bruce handed Tony the file. The billionaire stared down at the photo and explained. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms."

Steve gave Tony a glare like a disapproving parent.

"There are conventions, alright? You meet people." Tony said in an annoyed tone while he met Steve's eyes defiantly as Clint walked up in between them. "I didn't sell him anything." He handed it over to Thor before returning to his point as he said thoughtfully. "He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer, it was very  _'Ahab'_."

They examined the photo of Ulysses Klaue, a shady looking man and that was without even reading his file. Thor suddenly pointed to the back of Klaue's neck as he asked. "This?"

Tony peered over a bit to look as he said thoughtfully. "Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it…"

Steve frowned as he saw the scar on Klaue's neck and agreed with Thor as the Norse God pointed out. "No, those are tattoos." He indicated one of the many on Klaue's body before he pointed back to the burned scar on the back of his neck. "This is a brand." It was shaped like an odd rectangular symbol with curved spirals coming out on two sides.

Bruce moved to run the search on the mark at the computer before he called over from his shoulder as he found the meaning of it. "Oh yeah." His computer pulled up the match as he explained it to the team. "It's a word in an African dialect meaning  _'thief'_ … in a much less friendlier way."

Natasha snorted at this and Clint just raised his eyebrow at the meaning of the symbol while Steve asked curiously. "What dialect?"

"Wakanada…" Bruce tried to pronounce it as he read it off his screen. "Wa… Wa… Wakanda."

Tony turned to look at Steve in disbelief as the Captain returned the look as well, both were shocked at the information they had just heard.

"If this guy got of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…" Tony hinted quietly.

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?" Steve answered quietly, although there was a hint of horror in them.

Considering how grave the situation was, Bruce got up from his seat and rejoined them as he asked. "I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?"

Tony turned to face his friend grimly while turned to look down at his shield.

"The strongest metal on earth." Tony flatly said.

The team's faces all changed as they also understood the full impact of Tony's words and Steve turned back to him then demand quietly.

"Where is this guy now?"

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

 

The team infiltrated the salvage yard where Klaue's warehouse was, the DELTA team sneaked in amongst the shadows while Thor and Steve moved down the dark corridors about midlevel. Tony was hovering outside, waiting for the signal to come in while Bruce safely in the quinjet.

They could all see Ultron now, a giant robot towering well above the average man's height standing with the Maximoff twins and Klaue before a hidden compartment filled with Vibranium. They watched as Ultron suddenly grabbed Klaue's arm, shouting angrily at him. "You think I'm one of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is…"

In fury, Ultron suddenly twisted Klaue's arm as he let out a scream of pain as his arm was cut cleanly off. Klaue reeled back, clutching at the stub where his upper arm is now ended while Ultron let go of the remainder of Klaue's arm.

"I'm sorry." Ultron apologized, almost cooing softly as he examined Klaue's injured arm apologetically. "I am sor— Ooh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand." the AI was clearly crazy and seemed to have inherited some of Tony's self-destructive tendencies and then amplified It, along with a temper as Ultron shouted out. "Don't compare me with Stark!"

He kicked Klaue away down the stairs savagely then snarled. "It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness!"

"Ahh, Junior." Tony called out sarcastically as he flew in and landed heavily on the catwalk across from Ultron. Thor and Steve appeared behind Tony as he sarcastically said. "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

Steve watched anxiously as the Maximoff twins' faces changed, becoming enraged at the sight of the Avengers while Ultron replied scornfully. "If I have to."

We don't have to break anything." Thor warned before the trio walked a little further onto the catwalk.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron mocked him as Tony quipped back. "He beat me by one second."

The Norse God gave him a confused look but then his eyes quickly flickered back to the twins as the bleach blonde male, Pietro said scornfully. "Ah this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable?" His eyes moved down to the missiles stored on the floor below before he asked scathingly. "Like old times?"

"This was never my life." Tony argued quietly.

Steve stepped forward with his eyes on the Maximoff twins as he said firmly. "You two can still walk away from this."

"Oh, we will." The girl, Wanda answered with a pretend sad pout on her face before smiling with anticipation.

"I know you've suffered." Steve tries to convince sincerely but Ultron cut in with a groan. "Uuughh!"

The Captain turned to face Ultron warily as the robot chuckled and scoffed before he spoke. "Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war."

Steve's jaw clenched at the mocking words Ultron spoke of him as the DELTA exchanged looks as they took their positions, poised and ready.

Ultron continued mockingly. "I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but…"

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor interrupted sharply.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." The robot countered as he stepped forward arrogantly.

"Yuh-huh." Tony chimed in impatiently. "What's the Vibranium for?"

"I'm glad you asked that." Ultron answered almost a bit casually. "Because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!"

He suddenly activated a magnet on his hand, dragging Tony forward by his metal suit. At the same time, Iron Legions appeared out of nowhere landing on the catwalk to attack Steve and Thor.

Ultron shot Tony, sending him flying and incensing the man before Tony fired his engines to shoot back at Ultron. The pair flew against each other, meeting in the air halfway and began to wrestle high above everyone else. Steve and Thor had their hands full as they battled themselves against the Iron Legions and the Twins but before the DELTA could help, they heard machine guns firing from all around the area.

Natasha quickly moves to take out as many of Klaue's alerted men while Clint proceeds to shoot them with his arrows as possible as the hostiles began to run in from the outside.

From the outward of the catwalk, Thor and Steve were working on it to take out the Iron Legions, although their task was made significantly more difficult by Pietro. Steve had just thrown his shield at an Iron Legion when he felt something punched him hard in the face. The speed of Pietro's movement adds the momentum and sending the Captain flying backwards.

Steve was gratified though when moments later, there was a yell as he saw Pietro went flying down the side of the catwalk, crashing into the crates on the lower level. Apparently, that kid had tried to grab Thor's Mjonir and it did not end very well for him. He stood up with a grunt before attacking one of the Iron Legions.

Tony and Ultron had crashed out of the roof, taking themselves outside as Steve used his shield to grab an Iron Legion in a chokehold. He leaned back before letting Thor swing his hammer passed him to hit off the robot's head. The Captain then threw his shield at the mercenaries, knocking them out before they could fire.

The shield bounced off the men before flying onwards as Steve jumped after it. He caught his shield and spun through the air to land a bit in front of where Pietro had fallen. The young man was just getting backed up when Steve whacked him hard on the head with his shield, knocking the speedster back down into the crates.

"Stay down, kid." Steve muttered at the dazed man before he dashed off to rejoin the fray.

He glanced up and frowned in concern when he saw Thor staggered slightly on the catwalk above him as he called out urgently to him. "Thor! Status?"

"The girl tried to warp my mind." Thor called out back warningly as he took out another mercenary by shoving his head down swiftly. "Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty."

Steve frowned as the Norse God suddenly broken off but he was little preoccupied, taking out some of the mercenaries. After knocking out the last hostile, something came running at him, knocking into him and sending him flying. Pietro stopped his fast pace, grinning a bit victoriously as Steve crashed into a staircase with a groan. Then suddenly, he felt something tingling in his mind. Steve got up to his feet as he staggered about.

He dropped his helmet on the floor, faintly hearing Clint's call urgently. "Who's ever standing, we gotta move! Guys?"

But Steve didn't hear as he blinked his eyes and found himself in a 1940s jazz restaurant. The music was blaring as the people around him laughed and danced, taking photographs and popping champagnes. Steve blinks again, looking around in confusion as he saw a banner hung up with a victory message.

He glanced down to see he was dressed in his full army uniform and he slowly made his way into the restaurant, dazed and confused. He glanced at a laughing couple nearby as the pair smiled for the camera and as the bright light flash went off, Steve flinched at the effect, imagining that it was a bomb in front of him.

Steve glanced over to where several men were laughing with a couple of women, one of the men was mopping up a wine stain on his friend's clothing chest. But Steve swallowed nervously as the stain looked eerily like blood and he thought of all the people who would've died in a similar position.

This was too much. Too much noise, too much movement. Steve was feeling overwhelmed as he hadn't been here for so many years since he had been unfrozen from the ice, and he missed the presence that made it all better.

"Ready for our dance?"

He heard a familiar voice that he had missed for so long and felt a gentle pat on his arm as he turned around and only to blink in surprise as he saw Peggy smiling at him.  _'Peggy…'_  he thought pleasantly yet also stunned at her appearance, wearing a coral green dress. It had been so many years to see her look so young and beautiful as always since the day he met her. He missed her… he missed her so much and It has been so long… so long.

But he is still confused by all of this as he continued to look around in bewilderment and unable to understand what is happening here until he hears Peggy's warm voice again.

"The war's over, Steve. We can go home…" He gazes into her, longingly as she spoke out happily. "Imagine it!"

Steve blinks again, and suddenly he was all alone in the restaurant as the sudden silence threw at him. He then imagines himself dancing with Peggy, looking so loved and happy. Thinking that if he ever survived after the war, it would've been like this. Having this first dance with the only woman whom he had believed that he loves.

Though he struggled to come to terms with what happened. More than anything He missed his team, the Avengers team... he hadn't felt this lost in years. And now despaired that he was once again alone and without any friends to encourage him, to laugh with him and comforted him.

He looked up as he was no longer in a restaurant but instead it was a beautiful forest surrounded by these odd pastel pink blossom trees he had never seen before as the pink petals flew from the soft winds, gazing at them in sudden admiration of the colors. Suddenly he heard someone calling out his name as he paces around the forest to find that person who called out to him until he hears it again from behind him but this time, it was a familiar voice he hadn't heard in a while whom he thought he was going to forget about her.

"Steve…"

He stopped quickly and turns around to see Helen standing in front of him from a small distance, wearing a summer white dress with her long dark hair falling in loose around her shoulders.

"Helen?" His eyes widened at the sight of her.

Steve continuously stared while enamoring at the beauty of her. He didn't expect to see Helen looking this beautiful right in front of his eyes, smiling serenely at him. He had thought to himself that he shouldn't have feelings for her, never seeing her again and to forget about her yet he can't stop his feelings from growing.

' _Why Helen…? Why do I feel this way with you?'_  Steve asked himself about his affection towards her while gazing at her presence until she raises her hand in front of Steve gesturing him to come to her.

In a daze, he slowly walks his way towards her. Yearning for her touch as he continues to approach Helen, his eyes fixed on hers. In all of honesty, he missed Helen. He missed her smile, her laugh and her touch. Steve regrets on what he thought that he never had feelings for her. He really wished that he could have just told Helen that he loves her. He didn't care if they had only known each other for a few days, he wanted her. He wanted to hold her in his arms. To be able to feel love again.

Suddenly the warmth of the lightness above him began to darken and a loud thunder appears at the sky when Helen's expression turns from a serene smile that he has grown to adore into a heartbroken smile as her tears are starting to fill her eyes. Confused yet crushed at her expression, he calls out to her.

"Helen, what's wrong?"

She didn't say a word as she slowly moves back away from him, still raising her hand in front. Troubled by her movement, he continues to walk towards her and tries to call out to her.

"Helen! Tell me, what's wrong?" Convincing her to answer his question until he saw a cliff ahead.

Steve's eyes widened in horror as Helen continues to move back slowly, nearing herself to the cliff. She is going to fall to her death! No longer walking but instead run towards her to stop her from falling, his eyes widened in panic.

"HELEN! STOP!" He yelled out to her but she didn't stop and kept on moving backwards until her foot touches the air below and her whole body falls down from the cliff.

"NO!"

Steve sprinted towards her falling form and completely reaches her hand and catches her from falling with a grunt. With his other hand gripping the hard soil to keep himself from falling, he gazes down at Helen who just stares at him with a saddened expression and softly spoke to him in a calm tone somehow not fearing to fall from death.

"Let me go…"

Hearing her say those _words_ , he angrily protested. "No!"

"You can't save me…"

Ignoring her words, he tries to pull her up with his strength but strangely he can't. its as if something is trying to pull Helen down to the dark abyss below.

"I can save you!"

"Steve…"

Hearing her saying his name comforts him and it should have made him feel lighthearted but in a saddened tone, his fears are consuming him for losing the woman he has easily grown to love.

His eyes became watery as he tries to beg for her to not let go of his grip.

"Helen, just stay with me. I'm going to pull you up, alright. Don't let go, you hear me! Don't let go!"

"Let me go, Steve." Helen says those words again, still in a soft tone but Steve doesn't listen.

"Helen please… don't do this…" His tears continue to fall from his eyes, almost blurring his sight in front of her.

Blinking once again where he can see her expression soften and wistfully smiled at him as if she is trying to say…

"I'm sorry…"

And with that, her hand slips from his strong ones as Helen falls to her death.

"HELEN!!!"

Steve screamed out in anguish as the darkness slowly consumes her whole body and disappeared from his sight.

His greatest fear is he couldn't save the one he truly loves… is now gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! What a nightmare our Stevie boy is having.
> 
> At least he realizes that he loves Helen❤️
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^u^)❤️?


	9. 여덟(Yeo-Durb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Italics - People speaking in Korean

**~April 10, 2015~**

**_(Clint's P.O.V)_ **

"This is bad."

Clint found Steve out for the count and then spotted Thor also on his knees on the catwalk above. He frowned at the sight of them with worry and feeling anxious about to find Natasha to be in the same state as them. If the Maximoff girl had gotten the two out of here, then it was a safe bet that the girl would've gotten to Natasha in the shadows of the corridors.

He'd hoped he wasn't the only one still functioning but the radio has silenced the volumes of those who spoke. Clint combed through the various corridors, searching amongst the bodies worriedly before his eyes spotted a familiar short red lock. He breathed in relief that Natasha was at least alive and breathing as he saw her chest move.

His relief was very short-lived as he hurried over to her and saw the state she was in. Natasha was sitting on the staircase, her eyes staring at nothing but her face was in a daze as Clint tries to check on her with concern until Tony suddenly called over the comms.

"Natasha, I could really use a lullaby."

Clint sighed as he answered grimly. "Well, that's not gonna happen. Not for a while. The whole team is down, you got no back up here." He glanced at Natasha who's not capable of moving as he didn't want to leave her like this, so he puts her arm around his shoulder and carries her carefully before walking.

"I'm calling in VERONICA." Tony replied before his comm cuts off.

The archer made a deep sigh, looking so tired of all this worst situation they were having. Now they had to deal with the Hulk as well. And he'd bet at his life savings that the Maximoff girl had gotten to Bruce as well.

As he reaches the exit door, he places Natasha there before going back to retrieve his other team as he headed towards where Thor was still wrestling with his mind. First Natasha, then Thor, then Steve, all of them in a dazed look. Hopefully, that meant the effects of the illusion were starting to fade, not worsening. He then went back to fetch Steve, picking him up and hauling him out to where he had left Natasha. As he placed Steve down gently.  _'Man, Caps. What have you been eating?'_  Clint thought a bit annoyingly as he groaned.

There was no way he would be able to carry them both back to the quinjet, he'd just have to wait for the other guys to break out of their trances.

 _'I really hope Stark's faring better than I did.'_  Clint thought downheartedly. Somehow though, he doubted it.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

The quinjet was completely silent as Clint flew them away from the African coast. Bruce was shivering beneath the blanket as he huddled himself on the floor in the corner of the jet with his entire body covered in a cold sweat. He was trying to fight both the effects of Wanda's mind manipulation and the extreme guilt at all the innocent lives he had harmed in the Wakandan city that the Hulk had destroyed.

Natasha sat on one of the jet's seats on the side a bit and for once trying to comfort him. She was also trying to fight the effects of relieving her own nightmares, the Red Room and on what they had done to her. It was taking all that she had to stop her hands from shaking in fear.

Steve was in no better condition where he sat on the other side of Natasha's, his head lowered and closed his eyes for a moment as he struggled to keep himself calm. Telling himself to forget about his unrealized feelings for Helen was bad enough but seeing her letting go from his hand and falls to her death had given him the worst fear he had ever felt, almost the same thing that had happened when he lost his best friend, Bucky as well.

Thor was staring blankly into space as he wrung his hands, haunted by the visions he had seen. It had been more than an illusion of fear for him as there was something too real in what had through his mind, a message hidden amongst the terrifying images. But he couldn't focus on it, the fear was getting the best of him.

Tony was sitting in the co-pilot seat behind Clint as the archer flew them off somewhere. The encounter with the Hulk and the team's failure was making him question the vision he'd seen back in Sokovia. What could he have done better to prevent this from happening, and what he knew was the inevitably coming? What options did the future hold for him?

Eventually, Tony was brought out of his reverie as Maria made contact. He saw the message icon beeping and switched on the video screen, opening up the communication's line so that she could inform them. "The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's no official call for Banner's arrest but it's in the air."

Bruce twitched at the news he heard, only adding to his despair.

"Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked quietly.

"Already on the scene." Maria confirmed before asking carefully. "How's the team?"

"Everyone's…" Tony begins to inform her but his voice froze, trying to think of the words he was going say about his team's condition.

Steve took a deep breath as Bruce huddled himself in closer while Natasha didn't move an inch, just staring ahead blankly as she tried to keep her face smooth and silent, Thor on the other hand just played on with his hands in emotions of guilt.

Tony finally spoke out and murmured. "We took a hit. We'll shake it off."

"Well, for now. I'd stay in stealth mode." Maria adviced him before continues to say. "And stay away from here."

"So, run and hide?" Tony asked.

Maria sighed before replying in a calm tone. "Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer."

The team all curled in slightly at that, hunching in on themselves as Tony sighed and admitted quietly. "Neither do we."

He cut off the call with Maria before he got up and walked over to Clint.

"Hey, you wanna switch out?" He asked quietly as Clint murmured back. "No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time. Cause we're still a few hours out."

Confused at his reply, Tony asked curiously. "A few hours from… where?" Silence grows on between them until Clint quietly answered.

"A safe house."

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

**~April 11, 2015~**

Clint leads the way as the team left the quinjet in a non-descript farm field, heading towards an equally non-descript whitewashed farmhouse. The other men in the team glanced at each other in surprise while Clint walked ahead, supporting Natasha by wrapping her arm around his shoulder and carefully walking with her along the way as the other men followed slowly from behind.

Today was very tiring for Steve as he sighed a little before Clint led them up onto the porch.

Puzzled by this place Thor was in, he asked. "What is this place?"

"A safe house?" Tony answered unsurely.

Clint glanced back at the team and as he opened the door before he replied. "Let's hope."

And with that, he pushed the door open, letting it creak slightly and led the group inside. He walked his way towards the living room, gently moving Natasha towards the window seat as he called out. "Honey." He ignored his male teammates' surprise. "I'm home."

Natasha sat at the chair by the window as Clint looked around, finding someone whom he's looking for until a heavily pregnant woman walked out from the kitchen. She was clutching on some papers that looked like they had children's drawings on them and just seemed to be surprised to see them as she hesitated for a moment.

"Hi." Clint greeted her with a soft grin and the woman gave an uncertain smile as she walked closer towards him. "Company." He added as he gestured at the Avengers team.

"The woman smiled more genuinely and murmured. "Hey."

The rest of the team blinked in surprise as the woman kissed Clint softly before they embraced each other warmly.

"This is an agent of some kind." Tony said to Thor, almost asking desperately.

The Norse God glanced at him in disbelief but their attention was brought back to Clint as he introduced her to his team. "Gentlemen, this is Laura."

The woman gave them a small wave of greeting as she smiled kindly at them. "I know all of your names."

Bruce was still fidgeting uncomfortably while Thor looked completely out of place. Steve at least gave her a genuinely warm smile, Tony, on the other hand, made an awkward wave when suddenly they all heard the sounds of pattering feet from the stairs in the hallway.

"Ooh, incoming." Clint murmured in amusement as he headed his way towards the open door. Steve glanced at where the sound is coming from and almost jumped when a young girl, maybe around six ran in excitedly followed by an older boy around ten years of age.

"Dad!" the little girl called out happily as she jumped into Clint's arms and hugged him.

"Hi, sweetheart!" The archer beamed with a grin as he picked her up when he felt his son hugged him as well, he kissed the boy on the head and murmured happily. "Hey, buddy! How're you guys doing? Ooohh…"

His teammates stared in a complete shock, Steve's mouth opened and closed briefly and Tony muttered to the team, clearly desperate trying to make sense of what they were seeing. "These are… smaller agents."

"Look at your face! Oh my, goodness!" Clint chuckled to his kids, ignoring the team as he puts his daughter down.

Steve and Thor lifted their heads, facing more forward and avoids the sight of the children when the little girl made Bruce freeze as she asked her dad. "Did you bring Auntie Nat?"

Bruce glanced back at Natasha in surprise who ignored his expression as she stood up and walked around the team, asking the little girl softly with a smile on her face. "Why don't you hug her and find out?"

The little girl's eyes lit up when she saw Natasha smiling at her then happily ran over, hugging the red-headed woman as she lifts the little up into her arms. Clint chuckled at the sight of his daughter hugging his close friend.

Steve tries not to look so surprised and with a forlorn look before he gazes at Laura, politely apologizing. "Sorry for barging in on you."

"Yeah." Tony chimed in with a hint of accusation. "We would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed."

Natasha rolled her eyes in annoyance as she walked over towards Laura and Clint answered as he placed his arms around his wife and son. "Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D's files, I'd like to keep it that way." He added pointedly.

The team shifted again as Clint added quietly. "I figure it's a good place to lay low."

Steve stared at the whole family, mind completely blank at the sight he was seeing. He remembered Clint was talking on the phone a few days ago, at first he thought he just calling someone who's either an agent or an accomplice but he had never expected this to see the archer having a wife and two kids he was keeping a secret for so long.

"Honey." Laura murmured as she greeted Natasha with a friendly smile while Steve suddenly heard a crunch behind him and turns to see Thor had accidentally stepped on some of the children's Lego houses.

"Ah, I missed you." Natasha was murmuring to Laura and added as she touched her friend's pregnant belly. "How's little Natasha, huh?"

"She's…" Laura sheepishly began to speak as Thor hastily kicked the broken Lego pieces under the couch. He glanced up to meet Steve's eyes as the super-soldier raised his eyebrows in dumbstruck.

"Nathaniel." Laura finished with an apologetic look at Natasha whose face is dropped in slight disappointment as she bent down to Laura's stomach and muttered to the unborn baby. "Traitor."

Steve just watched the whole family having a normal conversation as Clint and Natasha exchanged quiet words while Tony turned to speak quietly with Bruce and Thor stared down at the little girl who stared up at him curiously.

The Captain and the Norse God were startled from their thoughts as a toaster dinged in the kitchen popping the toast out, hot and crisp. Steve took a quiet breath, steadying himself when Thor suddenly strode out without a word. He frowned at the sudden leave of his friend as he followed the Norse God outside, the rest of the team glancing after them questioningly.

"Thor." Steve called out as he walked out onto the porch. The Asgardian turned around from where he had walked onto the lawn.

"I saw something in that dream. I need answers, I won't find them here." Thor explained tightly, gesturing at the house.

Steve felt his heart clench as he took a deep breath before Thor swung his hammer then shoots himself up into the sky, flying off to God knows where.

The Captain watched him go before his eyes lowered, roaming around the farm. Steve turned back towards the house but stopped himself as Helen's soft saddened voice from Wanda's vision rang through his mind.

_"Steve…"_

Swallowed hard as he heard the sounds coming from inside the house, where he could just see Clint and his family hidden by the door. Will he ever be happy just like Clint? Will he ever find someone who loves him, the same way Peggy loved him back then? Is Helen really the woman he can easily grow to love? All of his thoughts swirled around his mind as Steve turned back around, heading back outside to be alone.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

**_(Clint's P.O.V)_ **

Laura bent herself over to lift Clint's shirt and checked his side where his wound has been healed. "See you worried for nothing. Can't even feel the difference, can you?" Clint murmured softly.

The pair were standing in their bedroom as Laura gave him a soft smile before she pulled his shirt back down and murmured. "If they're sleeping here." She nodded out of the bedroom window to indicate the Avengers. "Some of them are gonna have to double up."

Clint laughed while placing his hand on her shoulder before flatly said. "Yeah, that's not gonna sell."

He chuckled again before walking off towards the closet. Laura followed her husband and pointedly asked. "What about Nat and Dr. Banner? How long has that been going on?"

"Has what?" Clint asked with a confused look as he pulled on another t-shirt as Laura chuckled.

"You are so cute." She teased him.

"Nat and… and Banner?" He asked in a mix of belief and confusion as he stared at his wife, and Laura smiled in amusement. "I'll explain when you're older, Hawkeye."

"Oh, okay." Clint shrugged as he pulled on a plaid shirt over his t-shirt.

She walked over slowly and asked quietly. "It's bad, right?"

He glanced at her with a sullen look on his face and she murmured. "Nat seems really shaken."

Clint sighed as he answered softly. "Ultron has these allies, these, uh kids. They're punks really." He sighed again and added. "They carry a big damn stick, and Nat took a serious hit."

Laura's face was a bit downcasted and he finished firmly. "Someone's gonna have to teach 'em some manners."

He walked out of the closet as she followed him and asked. "And that someone being you?"

Clint didn't reply as he walked across the room as Laura continued gently. "You know I totally support your Avenging, I couldn't be prouder."

The archer settled down into the seat by the window, getting his boots. His wife rested her hands on his shoulders and stared out at the window, quietly said. "But I see those guys." She looked out at the lawn where Steve and Tony were now chopping wood in their casual attire. "Those Gods…" She trailed off as though unable to say anything more.

"You don't think they need me." Clint replied shortly.

"I think they do." Laura answered in a serious tone as she looked back down at her husband.

He glanced up at her in surprise as she added. "Which is a lot scarier." Her eyes flickered outside briefly and pointed out quietly. "They're a mess."

Clint sighed and he looked out the window as well. "Yeah. I guess they're my mess." He murmured softly.

Laura ran a hand through his hair both soothingly but also warningly as she murmured. "You need to be sure that this team is really a team and that they have your back."

Clint turned back to her, sensing her worry. They had a similar discussion when the DELTA had first been formed and it had taken a while before Laura had been able to sleep at least somewhat peacefully whenever he disappeared with Natasha. Now, he could see the concern lining on her face once again and Clint stood up quickly, wanting to comfort her and assure her that things would be alright. Just he had all those years ago.

Laura murmured as Clint stood before her. "Things are changing for us. In a few weeks' time." She nodded down at her pregnant belly. "You and me are gonna be outnumbered."

He smiled a little while trying to ease her anxiety. Laura continues to speak. "I need…" she cuts herself off, staring up at Clint with a crestfallen look on her face. His eyes dimmed as she swallowed a sigh and finally whispered, the silent plea still hanging between them. "Just to be sure."

"Yes, ma'am." Clint murmured as he stared down at her lovingly. He kissed her softly before embracing her with one arm, placing a kiss on her head as well. The pair turned to look out the window together, Laura runs her hand backed up to Clint healed wound on the side waist.

"I can feel the difference." She whispered.

Chuckled softly at her reply. "Dr. Cho told me that you won't feel the difference but it seems she was wrong about it, though I'm grateful this doctor saved my life."

"Well, I'm honestly glad that this doctor has healed you greatly." Laura smiled up at him, stroking his waist gently.

"You have no idea how this woman amazes me." A glint of a chipper in his eyes as he continued. "She really has invented an advanced medical device that can heal injuries."

"Then I should thank her for saving my stubborn of a husband." She raises her hand towards his cheek, stroking it softly. "Who is too reckless to handle such a big fight. I hope I get to meet her someday and maybe liking this famous Dr. Helen Cho." Winking at him in amusement.

Clint is so pleased to see his wife looking delighted to meet the woman who saved her husband from his mortal wounds. He definitely hopes that one day Laura will thank his life-saving doctor when the two meet in the right time, he is sure of it.

"Oh, you'll definitely like her, hon. I'm sure you will."

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

**~April 11, 2015 (U-Gin Research Lab at Seoul, South Korea)~**

At the early night, Helen was typing on her computer when suddenly she received a video call from Maria as she accepts it. The screen popped out, revealing Maria's appearance looking so serious and concern at the same time as Helen asked her.

"Agent Hill, what I can do for you?" Looking a bit worried at what reply the Agent is going to answer, though she kept her usual calm self and waits for her reply.

"Dr. Cho, we have a serious situation in South Africa, most of the civilians are severely injured." Maria informs her with a grim expression as she requested. "We need your help on this."

Helen stares at the screen before making a deep sigh, bothered at the news she was hearing. Innocent people got hurt or possibly killed because of another warzone, she mentally sighed at this kind of problem. When will this war ever end?

The Doctor looked up to see Maria on the screen waiting for her reply. "What about the Avengers? What happened to them?" She asked curiously yet also concerned for the team, especially Steve. It has been almost two days since she last saw him and not thought of the Captain for a while, she had hoped to God that he and his team are alright.

She can see the agent sighing with a grim look on her face before answering. "After you went back to Seoul, The team traveled to the ship off coast of South Africa where Ultron was located… their mission didn't go well as planned. Most of the team except Tony and Clint have all been distracted by some terrible visions, one of the Maximoff twin's power has effected them all in one swoop."

"What?" Helen's eyes widened in shock when she heard this information.  _'They were having terrible visions from an enhanced human's power?'_ Helen thought, disconcert about the condition. So this means, Steve is one of the members who got such visions. Looking completely worried about the Avengers and mostly Steve in particular, since he was the leader of this team but… mostly because she can't help but fear for his safety.

"I told Tony to flew somewhere off the radar without Ultron finding them. It's best if they hide for a while until we can figure something out." Maria added solemnly.

The Doctor nodded in reply before sighing, at least Steve and his team are safe for now. She hopes that nothing terrible happens to them, especially Steve.

"You're right. Then I'll be there as soon as I can."

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

After an hour later, Helen informs one of her staffs about the situation in South Africa and told them to prepare everything to fly off to South Africa as she walks into the hallway with the two of her employees.

 _"Take everything to the plane, because we don't know what could've happen."_ She says to them with a serious and determined look on her face.

 _"Understood."_  Both of her employees replied and nodded before leaving.

As the twin doors swiftly slide open for Helen to enter the lab when suddenly she looked up to see Ultron waiting for her inside.

"Scream... and your entire staff dies." He threatens her with a deep ominous tone.

 _'Ultron'._  Helen stares up at the robot in horror yet still kept herself looking usually calm as she heard him saying.

"I could've killed you, Helen. The night we met… I didn't."

"Do you expect a  _"Thank you"_  note?" She taunts him a bit.

He cuts her off and pointedly said. "I expect you to know why."

Helen silences herself for a moment as she looks down anxiously at the medical technology she created.  _'Does Ultron mean…'_  She thought ominously.

"The Cradle."

Ultron makes his way towards the invention she created and places his hand on it before plays a record of her voice saying.  _"This is the next thing, Tony."_

"This…" He then looks up and narrows his dangerous red eyes at her. "Is the next me."

"The Regeneration Cradle prints tissue." Helen protested this and stared up at him with her eyebrows furrowed. "It can't build a living body."

"It can." Ultron cuts her off with his words as he approaches her. "You can."

Helen hastily moves back away from him as he added before he stood in front of her. "You  _lacked_  the materials."

The Doctor looks at his side and sees one of the Iron Legions holding a cylinder of  _vibranium_. Ultron spoke out continuously. "You're a brilliant woman, Helen." She suddenly hears a sound from behind her as she turns around to see an Iron Legion holding Loki's Scepter and places the tip on Helen's chest.

"But we all have… room to improve."

Her eyes widened and gasped when she felt something in her mind that's trying to invade her consciousness as her eyes suddenly turned pure blue, now being controlled by Ultron to do his dirty work. Helen tries to snap out of herself by Ultron's restraint but unfortunately, she can't for she is trapped, permanently controlled and cannot be undone. She hopes that the Avengers will come out of their shadows and fight this  _'monster'_  to end this tyranny of his. And most especially… she hopes that Steve will be there in time to rescue her not because she is in distress, it is, of course, her duty to help and heal the people around her. Even if it's risking her life for it to save them … and  _him_  as well.

_'Steve… help me.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Helen is now in trouble!
> 
> Steve, you better hurry up and save your woman❤️ !
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^u^)❤️?


	10. 아홉	(Ah-Hob)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have made a playlist for the story. So if you want listen to them, you can visit Spotify and hear the songs that I selected.
> 
> Also, please follow me on Spotify, same name account "moonlightgisaeng" :)

**~*~**

****

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

**~April 11, 2015~**

Tony whacked another log, splitting it down in the middle while Steve was tossing his log pieces onto a large pile.

“Thor didn’t say where he was going for answers?” Tony asked casually.

“Sometimes my teammates don’t tell me things.” Steve answered as he walked back to get his axe, glancing at where Clint was out on his porch with his two kids. He turned back to chop a log and added dryly. “I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception.”

“Yeah, give him time.” Tony replied as he set up his next log. “We don’t know what the Maximoff kid showed him.”

Steve whacked his axe down in agitation as said out sarcastically. “ _‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’._ Pulled us apart like cotton candy.” He grabbed another log before chopping down one with a hard thud.

“Seems like you walked away all right.” Tony pointed out a little bitterly.

The Captain paused as he heard the almost accusing tone in other man’s tone before glancing over at him. “Is that a problem?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t trust a guy without a dark side.” Tony quipped while whacking his axe down on the log at last before added a little sarcastically. “Call me old fashioned.”

“Well let’s just say you haven’t seen it yet.” Steve shot back at him, somewhat annoyed at his words as he paused in his swing.

“You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right?” The billionaire pointed out.

Narrowing his eyes as the Captain spat out angrily. “Well, I guess you’d know.” Swinging his axe and chopped the log apart before he added pointedly. “Whatever you tell us is a bit of a question.”

“Banner and I were doing research.” Tony argued in a bristle.

“That would affect the team.” Steve bit it out when Tony shot back sharply. “That would end the team.”

He stepped up to the Captain, staring at the super-soldier defiantly as he demanded. “Isn’t that the mission?”

Steve walked over to grab another log but then Tony continued to keep asking. “Isn’t that the _‘why’_ we fight? So we can end the fight? So we get to go home?”

That hit another nerve as Steve ripped the log in half with his bare hands angrily. He tossed the pieces to the side as he turned around to face Tony and said with a forced calm tone. “Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time.”

Tony clenched his jaw but their standoff was interrupted when Laura walked over, calling out. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, uh.” The two men broke their eye contact as she said sheepishly. “Clint said you wouldn’t mind but our tractor, it doesn’t seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might…”

“Yeah, I’ll give her a kick.” Tony replied quickly before turning back to look at Steve who leaned back with his hands on his hips. He sighed a little and then began to walk off towards the barn, pausing to add as he pointed to his much smaller pile of chopped wood. “Don’t take from my pile.”

Steve looked down with his eyes closed and sighed as well before he proceeds to chop another log when he heard Laura spoke out softly. “You’re lonely.”

He glanced at her as the woman stood there watching him curiously. As their eyes met, she genuinely said. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—”

“No, it’s alright.” Steve wistfully smiled at her. Despite not interacting with Clint’s wife that much, he can tell that this woman is a gentle and kindhearted one. She’s not a fighter like his female colleagues, Natasha and Maria but was very helpful and supportive to her husband. Who knew that Clint Barton, the greatest living marksman and the jokester of the team has been married to this simple yet beautiful perceptive woman?

Laura slowly walks toward him and said in a gentle tone. “You missed someone.”

The Captain blinked in surprise, staring at her in silence before lowering his eyes in lonesome as Laura notices the expression on the blonde man's face until he muttered out. “Yes…”

“Is this someone… a woman you love?”

Steve closed his eyes and made a quiet sigh when he heard her say this as he looked up at her. She gazes at him sympathetically, noticing this as he nodded slightly, giving her his answer.

“May I know who she is?” Laura curiously asked through a bit regretful when she asks this personal question. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have asked.” Laughing a little nervously at her mistake, though she honestly wanted to know more a bit about one of her husband’s teammates.

“It’s okay, Mrs. Barton.” He waved it off a little and gave her a wistful smile before saying. “Um… her name is Peggy Carter. She’s the first woman who has to acknowledge me for who I am, who’s always there to support me and kept on believing me.” Memories began to appear in his mind when he remembers the times he had with Peggy as he continues to tell. “She’s the only woman whom I have ever loved, the one who I believed to be my right partner.”

Clint’s wife tilts her head slightly and said in a soft tone. “But she’s not the only one you love… right?”

Everything went silent between him and Laura for a moment as his thoughts start to flow into him. Yes, it seems Peggy’s not the only woman he loves and that certain person could be the one whom he wanted to deny and forget his feelings for her. He had never thought that all this time, he has grown quickly to love this woman whom he had just met only in a short time. Fate has seemed to be very eager to give him a second chance to love another woman in his life.

 _‘Fate…’_ He amusingly scoffed at that thought.

Steve then closed his eyes and made a deep sigh for a short moment before looking directly Laura who seems to be patient in waiting for his answer until he spoke out.

“Yes.” He can see her smiling gently at him, knowing that his answer is true. His honesty sure is getting the better of him as always. “She’s…” An image of Helen’s genuine smile began to appear in his mind as he continued. “Helen is incredibly beautiful… kind… and the most intelligent woman I have ever known.”

Laura smiled at his response as she sees him softly smiling in adoration thinking of this woman named Helen. _‘So… the Captain is in love with this woman Clint mentioned earlier.’_ She genuinely thought it seems Natasha and Bruce aren’t the only ones who are having trouble of finding themselves to be in love but Captain Rogers and Dr. Cho as well.

“Do you love her?” She asked calmly.

Steve shook himself slightly and chuckled a bit before saying. “I barely knew her, we only met and talked a few times nothing more. I’m not sure that I love her.”

“But you can’t stop thinking about her, are you?”

It took a small moment for him to stay silent until he finally admitted. “Yes. I honestly don’t know why I felt this way with her?”

Laura chuckled a little before softly grinning at the Captain and spoke out. “Sometimes, love works in mysterious ways. You can’t forget or erase them completely because the feelings you had for her will still be lingering no matter how much you try.” She can see him averting his eyes away from her and made a sigh as the woman’s eyes soften and continued. “I understand that you’re genuinely loyal to the first woman you claimed to unconditionally love her but I can tell that she would be very happy that you’ve found another woman you have fallen in love with.”

Steve looked up to face her, softened at the words he hears from the woman who has loved and cared for his archer of a friend. He then remembers the exact words Peggy has told him before. _‘Don’t ever think that no living person is willing to be with you, Steve. Don’t lose hope.’_ Perhaps… there is _hope_ that he will finally love again and what’s meant to be will always find a way. His thoughts are faded away as he said in a calm tone.

“You’re right. Maybe Peggy would be happy that I did found love again.”

Laura nodded in satisfaction at his response as she heard him say.

“Thank you, Mrs. Barton.”

“For what, Captain Rogers?” Laura tilts her head in slight confusion though she smiled.

“For knocking some sense into me when it comes to love.” Steve smirked a bit.

Chuckling a little before replying. “You’re very welcome, Captain Rogers. And please call me Laura. My husband’s friends are considered _my friends_ too.”

Steve genuinely chuckled in return and nodded as he said. “Alright _Laura_ , then call me Steve as well.”

“Okay, Cap— I-I mean _Steve_.”

And with that, the two then made a friendly laugh before they continued to have a conversation about mostly Clint and the family.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Night had fallen by the time when the team expect Thor, converged once more. Steve and Bruce were surprised when Tony returned from the barn with Fury, and the Captain was slightly put out when he saw the unsurprised looks on Natasha and Clint’s faces.

But he had to grudgingly admit she had a point when she asked rhetorically and a little bit sarcastically. “What else did you expect from _‘the spy’_?"

They were all in Clint’s dining room while the Barton family were in the lounge as the children are playing quietly. Natasha sat at the table and Bruce leaning on the wall slightly behind her. Steve had been a bit surprised to see a new tenderness between the pair and watched them with interest and worry.

It seemed they had made a step forward in their hesitant relationship but she wasn’t sure it was in a healthy direction. Clint was with his wife, helping her out as she watched their kids while Tony was playing with the darts by the kitchen doors.

Steve was leaning on the dining room doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest casually as he listened to Fury who’s getting himself a glass of water before speaking out. “Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time.”

The Captain smiled a little when he sees Clint’s younger daughter, Lilia ran in and handing Natasha a drawing. The art she drew was showed a yellow butterfly, decorated with various spots and Natasha smiled indulgently at the child as she then ran back to her father.

Fury continued undeterred. “My contacts all say he’s building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don’t think it’s just one thing.”

“What about Ultron himself?” Steve questioned him and Natasha refocused on the situation they were discussing as Fury answered with a shrug. “Ah. He’s easy to track, he’s everywhere. Guy’s multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn’t help us get an angle on any of his plans though.”

Clint joined them in the kitchen as Laura took the kids upstairs to bed, and Tony asked while he threw a dart. “He still going after launch codes?”

“Yes, he is.” Fury answered lightly before seriously added. “But he’s not making any headway.”

Tony pointed out flatly. “I cracked the Pentagon’s firewall in high school on a dare.”

“Well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that.”

“NEXUS?” Steve asked with a confused expression, not recognizing the term.

Tony moved his way to remove his darts from the board, none of them have hit on the center as Bruce explained. “It’s the world internet hub in Oslo, every bite of data flows through there, fastest access on earth.”

“So what’d they say?” Clint interjected impatiently, examining a small buttered knife as he began to do the dishes.

“He’s fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed.”

Tony frowned in confusion. “By whom?” Suddenly he blinked as two darts flew passed his face and landed perfectly in the center of the target board. Tony turned around to send an annoying glare at Clint, who shrugged teasingly from his spot at the sink.

Fury glanced at the pair sternly like a parent scolding his children while answering Tony’s question. “Parties unknown.”

“Do we have an ally?” Natasha asked with a slightly stunned look on her face as Fury corrected her.

“Ultron’s got an enemy, that’s not the same thing.”

Tony perked up as he comes into the kitchen to listen more intently as Fury sighed before he spoke out. “Still, I’d pay folding money to know who it is.”

“I might need to visit Oslo, find our _‘unknown’_.” Stark commented.

Natasha huffed a little and pointedly said to Fury. “Well, this is good times, boss but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you’d have more than that.”

“I do.” Fury firmly answered. “I have you.”

He gestured at the team, raising a few eyebrows as Fury continued. “Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream of.”

Steve lightly furrows his eyebrows with a serious expression while Natasha rolled her eyes slightly as Fury went on, walking to stand in the middle of the kitchen. “Here we all are, back on earth with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world.”

Fury looked at each and every member of the team in the eye, saying firmly even as Bruce avoided eye contact from him. “Ultron says the Avengers.” He looked at Steve as he continued, “are the only thing between him and his mission.”

He turns to face Tony who pursed his lips thoughtfully and averts his eyes to look at Clint as he went on. “And whether or not he admits it, his mission.” And finally looked at Natasha, “is global destruction.” Her jaw tightened a little as her expression turned thoughtful.

Fury continued to spoke out. “All this.” He gestured at the house. “Laid in a grave.”

Clint’s face had also turned pensive and gave him a short nod while the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D finished firmly. “So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard.”

Fury sat down in an empty chair at the dining table while Natasha slyly said. “Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk.”

 _‘That woman.’_ Steve thought in annoyance. “You know what, Romanoff?” He threatened her playfully as the Spy smiled mischievously.

Fury almost rolled his eye as the Captain even adopted the occasional playful tone of his team, before he brought them back to the issue at hand.

“So what does he want?” He asked the room at large.

The atmosphere became tense once more as Steve spoke out slowly. “To become better. Better than us.”

He nodded at the team as he continued. “He keeps building bodies.”

“ _Cursing_ bodies.” Tony pointed out.

Steve nodded while Tony continued. “The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we’re outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it.”

Bruce had wandered over and seemed to be captivated by something on the dining table as he touched the drawing Clint’s daughter had given to Natasha.

The spy didn’t notice his preoccupation as she quipped at him and Tony. “When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed.”

“They don’t need to be protected, they need to evolve.” Bruce quoted suddenly.

The team all turned to him seriously and Steve walked over to the table as he peered down at what Bruce was looking at and saw it was a picture of a butterfly as the scientist finally spoke out.

“Ultron’s going to evolve.”

He nodded while Tony’s face color drained. The Captain glanced at them with concern while Fury demanded. “How?”

It took a while for Steve to think until his eyes widened in shock as he realized that there is only one person who can manage to do something more advanced in medical science.

 _‘No… it can’t be.’_ He thought in a mixture of concern and horror.

Steve’s hands curled in tight fists as Bruce looked up at them and asked worriedly. “Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?”

The Captain furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth inside his lips when he heard Bruce mentioned her name. Ultron is going after Helen to use her for his plans and the very thought of him taking advantage of her made his blood boil. He can’t let anything happen to her, not after he had seen in his vision of her death. Steve will ready himself and his team to travel to Seoul and go after Ultron to stop his plans from extinction and most definitely…

He hopes to God that Helen will be alright and alive when he arrives in time to rescue her, for he cannot bear to lose another loved one in his life. Steve had lost his chance with Peggy and he will not do this again with Helen. He will make sure of himself that he will do whatever it takes to keep her from any danger she encounters, no matter how stubborn she is.

_‘Helen… I will save you… please be alive.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Steve you better be quick to save your lady love ❤️ !
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^u^)❤️?


	11. 열 (Yeol)

**~April 11, 2015 (Late Night at Seoul, South Korea)~**

"It's beautiful."

Helen Cho under mind control by Ultron, looks at the computer screen in amazement as she continued. "The Vibranium atoms aren't just compatible with the tissue cells, they're binding them." She walks away from the computer screen and went towards the end of the cradle to check on the analysis of the cells. "And S.H.I.E.L.D never even—"

"The most versatile substance on the planet." Ultron continues to finish that sentence and said out in a sarcastic tone. "And they used it to make a Frisbee." Referring it to Captain America's shield as his red glowing eyes rolled in displeasure and walked his way towards Loki's scepter being broken down with the laser. "Typical of humans, they scratch the surface and never think…" The blue stone of the scepter turns into a bright yellow one as it floats in the air. "To look within…"

Helen furrows her eyebrows and watches the yellow stone curiously while Ultron grabs it with his metal palm and walks over to his new synthetic body and places the yellow gem at the top of its forehead as the cradle continues to print the skin tissues around the body.

Ultron looks up to see Helen still standing in the end of the cradle looking so interested in the process of his synthetic body as he smirked ominously at the mind controlled doctor. Once his own base consciousness is plugged into that body and complete in the process… he will kill her instantly after this is done, so the Avengers will never know the way of his hidden plans through Helen.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

**~April 12, 2015 (Early Hours)~**

The whole team was back in their battle gear as Steve placed his shield on his back and firmly said to Tony. "I'll take Natasha and Clint."

"Alright, strictly recon." Tony agreed and continued. "I'll hit the NEXUS and I'll join you as soon as I can."

"If Ultron is really building a body…" Steve murmured slowly as Stark glanced at him.

The pair stopped by the doors and leading themselves out of the living room and Tony said to Steve in a serious tone. "He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot."

Steve nodded before saying sarcastically. "You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing ever created was me."

Tony deeply sighed in annoyance as their conversation was suddenly cut off when Fury walked over while shrugging on his coat and said. "I'll drop Banner off at the tower."

He turned his eye to Tony as he pointedly asked. "Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?"

"She's all yours, apparently." Tony shot back a bit sarcastically.

Fury looked faintly amused at his reply, especially when Tony tacked on curiously. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." The former director replied before looking between the pair with a hint of a smirk. "Something dramatic, I hope."

He walked out of the door leaving Tony to good-naturally roll his eyes and Steve slightly grinned as the two made their way out of the house. Tony went straight away towards the quinjet while Steve just stood outside to wait for their archer companion. At the back entrance, the Barton couple were having a quiet moment as Clint strapped on the last of his gear and murmured to Laura. "I'm gonna finish re-flooring that sunroom as soon as I get back."

"Yeah." Laura replied with a challenging tone. "And then you'll find another part of the house to tear apart."

"No." Clint answered firmly. "It's the last project, I promise." He told her quietly, making Laura smiled at his analogy. But her face was still lined with worry as he leaned down to kiss her, she lifted her hands to cup his face gently and caressing him one last time.

Steve witnesses the whole moment between Clint and Laura from a small distance, hearing slightly from what they're saying. The Captain knows that he shouldn't eavesdrop but he can't help listen to their exchange words of tenderness and worry, the way that they look at each other is sweet nothing and affectionate. The more he sees them being intimate, the more he becomes secretly jealous of Clint having the woman he has completely loved in his arms and considering each other as their home. Even his other teammates already had their love lives, Tony is in a long time relationship with Pepper Potts and Thor is in devoted romantic ties with an astrophysicist named Doctor Jane Foster while Bruce and Natasha are still having small troubles in their complicated relationship.

Steve wishes to have that kind of domestic life with Helen someday like Clint and Laura if he ever truly confesses that he has feelings for her. It may sound a bit cliché but somehow, this feels right no matter how many people would judge this kind of attachment.

The Captain sees Clint letting go of his wife's embrace and stared at her lovingly for a short moment before leaving out of the house. Steve catches a glimpse look at Laura who turns to face him and gave a quiet goodbye with a soft smile, wishing him the best luck. He also smiled in return and gave her a silent goodbye as it was unlikely he would come by again. Steve then turns around and walks away from the barn house before going towards the quinjet.

Laura sadly watches from her porch as the quinjet readies itself to take off before flying in swift speed, taking her close friend and her husband into the danger zone once more.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

The mind-controlled Helen helps Ultron by plugging the thick wires at the back of his head as she explains to him in a calm and serious tone. "Cellular Cohesion will take a few hours but we can initiate the consciousness stream." After it's done, she makes her way towards the end of the cradle and proceeds to begin on the computer. "We're uploading your cerebral matrix." Helen then presses the start for the transferring. "Now."

Ultron begins to relax and felt his mind being slowly transferred to his new synthetic body while Wanda curiously looks down at the body inside the cradle and can suddenly feel it's mind. "I can read him. He's… dreaming."

"I wouldn't call it  _'dreams'_." Helen corrects her as she continues to explain. "It's Ultron's base consciousness, informational noise. Soon—" Ultron cuts her off in sentence and asked out to her.

"How soon?" Then he casually tells her. "I'm not being pushy."

"We're imprinting a physical brain, there are no short-cuts even if your magic gem…" Helen explains to him while Wanda puts her hands on the top of the cradle and took the opportunity to explore Ultron's mind, suddenly masses of horrible visions began to flow into her mind as she can see the destruction of the earth. Horrified by this, she moves away from the cradle and felt her brother wrapped his arms around her, breathing heavily with her eyes widened in terror.

Ultron immediately stood up in his ground and faced the Maximoff twins with an unemotional expression.

Wanda faces Ultron in horror and spoke out. "How could you?"

"How could I what?"

Still struggling from what she had just seen, Wanda said in a confused tone. "Y-you said… we would destroy the Avengers. Make a better world."

"It will be better." Ultron reassures her but she didn't fall into his words.

"When everyone is dead?"

"That is not—" He pauses himself for a short moment before continues to explain. "The human race would have every opportunity to improve."

Pietro turns around to face him with the same expression as his sister's before he finally asked. "And if they don't?"

"Ask Noah?"

Hearing his response, Pietro averted his eyes away from him while Wanda's eyes widened in shock and said. "You're a madman."

"There are more than a dozen extinction-level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs." Ultron said in exasperation before continuing. "When the earth starts to settle… God throws a stone at it. And believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve, there's no room for…"He leans in and looks down at the cradle while stroking it. "The weak."

Unbeknownst to him, Wanda secretly uses her powers with her fingertips to free the doctor from the hypnosis so that she could sabotage the upload.

"And who decides who's weak? Life." He chuckled mockingly.

Helen feels her senses being recuperated as she blinks her eyes and looks at Ultron in fear though keeps herself looking calm to avoid knowing she's recovered.

"Life always decides…" Suddenly he felt intruders coming from the outside and looked up around.  _'The Avengers… they're here.'_  He thought annoyingly as he said out loud. "There's incoming, the quinjet." He stood up and faces the twins with slight alert. "We have to move."

 _'Ultron's going to escape! I have to stop him fast.'_ Helen thought grimly as she thinks quickly until she had an idea, the only way to do so, is to unplug the uploading of the consciousness stream by stopping him from transferring his mind to the synthetic body. Even though Ultron finds out about her motive and will immediately kill her if she does so, Helen didn't care. She has to take that risk if it means being killed for the Avengers to stop him with a possible chance as she looks down at the computer and presses the buttons to stop the continuation of the uploading.

"That's not a problem."

Ultron looks up to see her pausing the uploading as he groaned and eye rolls in annoyance before he firing the blast of energy towards her, giving the chance of the Maximoff twins to escape from him.

"No! Wait! Guys I—"

Ultron gestures the Iron legions to fire their blasts at Doctor Cho's employees as he sighed. "They'll understand. When they see, they'll understand. I just need a little more…" He then pulls the thick wires from the back of his head, making the connection of uploading lost. "Time."

And with no choice, Ultron leads the Iron Legions to move the cradle onto the truck with an attempt to escape.

After they left, Helen opens her eyes slowly and recovered from her injuries before sitting herself up with her back on the wall as she breaths heavily and can feel the intense pain from her shoulder. Looking around to see her lab being destroyed and her employees possibly dead or mortally injured, she closed her eyes in distraught on what Ultron has done.

Helen can feel a tear falling down to her cheek as she began to feel herself being drained out, she hopes that the Avengers will be there on time to stop Ultron from his plans. Most especially… she hopes that Steve will come to her aid, so she could just to see him once more before losing consciousness. However, Helen doubts this possibility after what happened that time she last saw him…

Or so she thought…

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Clint dropped Steve off onto the roof just nearby of Helen's U-Gin Genetic Research Lab roof as the super-soldier jumped up before pulling himself onto the highest balcony. The Archer took off again and flies away as Steve called over the comms.

"Two minutes, stay close."

The Captain made his way quickly over to the lab, dashing inside a little too easily. His senses heightened as did his worry when he ran into the largest lab to find several of the attendants lying dead, killed by Iron Legions' laser blasts. God, he hopes that nothing ever happens to her…

 _'Helen, please be alright.'_  He thought with worry as he hurried into the inner lab, seeing a large gaping hole in the wall where Ultron most likely either left or entered.

Steve's attention was diverse as he spotted a familiar figure lying on the side ground of the lab. His blue eyes widened in horror when he saw Helen bleeding from her shoulder, slightly limping with her eyes closed as he called out urgently. "Dr. Cho!"

He hurried himself over to the wounded woman, her blood seeing all over her blue uniform. She was breathing heavily as Steve knelt beside her before he quickly grabbed a clean towel, pressing it to her wound.  _'Ultron did this to her.'_  He thought angrily and his eyebrows furrowed, seeing the sight of the woman he loved being almost killed by Ultron.

 _'He will pay for this.'_  Thought vengefully, even though he's not that kind of a man to do so but when it comes to the enemies who hurt the people he deeply cared about, he will stop at nothing to hurt them intensely with his bare hands.

Helen felt someone tending her wounds as she slowly opens her eyes. Her sight fades the blurriness and clears the vision as she saw the familiar person right in front of her.  _'Steve…'_  She thought in astonishment, seeing him tending the bleeding wound on her shoulder. He's here, Steve is really here. The man she had grown to care about is really here in front of her, she desperately wanted to apologize for what happened that night but now… Now's not the time, for Ultron has escaped with the cradle and so with this, she said out urgently to him. "He's uploading himself into the body."

Hearing her voice, he looks at her with worry though kept himself a bit stern at this. "Where?" He demanded immediately as Helen shook her head in reply, not knowing where Ultron is headed.

Despite seeing her injuries like this, he has to stop Ultron from uploading himself into his new body as he tries to stand up quickly when he felt Helen placed her hand on his, demanding his attention again. Both trying to ignore the same spark within their skins from each other's' touch as Steve glanced back at her with worry in his eyes.

"The real power is inside the cradle… the gem, it's power is uncontainable." Helen warned him while heavily breathing, struggling to keep on giving the information she has for him. "You can't just blow it up. You have to get the cradle to Stark." Her earthly brown eyes gazing into ocean blue ones, giving him the reassurance while tightening her hand on his with determination.

Staring into her eyes as if she tells him  _'Go, I'll be fine.'_  Steve answered grimly though also determined as well. "First I have to find it."

Helen nodded at this, letting go of his hand and she urged him softly before looking away from him. "Go."

Steve stood up from his ground and stared down at Helen for a short moment as her eyes slowly closed to rest in unconsciousness. His fist tightened and eyebrows furrowed when seeing her like this being bloodily injured, Ultron will pay for killing the people inside this building and especially for hurting the woman he loves as he turned around to run himself out of the lab while calling out over the comms.

"Did you guys copy that?"

"We did." Clint replied as he piloted the quinjet while scanning the city. Natasha, on the other hand, was searching on one of the jet's computers.

I got a private jet taking off." The Spy called out as she continued. "Across town, no manifest. That could be him."

Clint's eyes narrowed as he spotted a truck with U-Gin Genetics logo on it and informed them that he calling out in confirmation. "There, it's the truck from the lab."

Natasha looked over quickly while Clint instructs Steve. "Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge." The Archer had run a scan on the truck and added shortly. "It's them. There are three with the cradle, one in the cab." He switched on the quinjet's target lock and said. "I could take out the driver."

"Negative!" Steve called back sharply.

They all paused with a slight frown on their faces at his reply as Steve climbed quickly up the high steps towards the highway bridge. "If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron." He dashes across the top loop of the highway, jumping off the edge and landed himself on the truck just as it passed beneath him before rolling across the top and settled himself on the truck.

Steve quickly made his way down on top of the truck, heading for the back door before he just swung himself down to hang from the back and was about to open the door when Ultron yelled out from the inside. "Leave me alone!"

The Captain grunted while he was clinging onto it tightly and swung open suddenly from the force of the laser blast Ultron had fired at it. The door swings open, right around on its hinges causing Steve to groan from being whacked against the side of the truck and sandwiched between the door and the truck. He quickly kicked off the side of the truck and swinging the door shut again as he peeked inside through the crack and quickly leaped off when Ultron blasted both the doors right off their hinges this time. The truck ramp clanged as it clattered down while dragging along the highway. Steve grunted again at the impact as he landed on the ramp heavily while quickly hung on before he could slide off and hold onto the ramp.

"Well, he's definitely unhappy! I'm gonna try and keep him that way." He shouted out into the comms.

"You're not a match for him, Cap." Clint said out bluntly as he flew the quinjet overhead, trying to keep the truck in sight while avoiding the tall skyscrapers.

"Thanks, Barton." Steve muttered out sarcastically before slowly made his way up the ramp, trying to maintain his balance as the ramp swung around wildly on its one hinge. He'd just made it back to the doors, when Ultron suddenly appeared in front of him. Before Steve could react, the robot blasted him with an energy bolt.

The Captain and the ramp went flying backwards where it smashes into the car behind them while he landed heavily on the windshield of the car behind the truck. The windshield cracked severely from the impact but thankfully it held without breaking completely.

Meanwhile, Clint was pulling a few slick maneuvers, swearing under his breath at the artistic buildings. As he swung the jet between a gap in the middle of twin skyscrapers with a bridge connecting the two near the top of the buildings as he and Natasha looked for an opening.

Steve, on the other hand, had jumped from the cracked windshield into a passing garbage truck. He hung precautiously from the side mirror before swinging himself up high and landing back on the U-Gin truck as his feet were caught in balance when Ultron flew out of the back and lift himself up to face the Captain.

"You know what's in that cradle?" He demanded as he lifted his hand and fires directly at Steve who quickly turned around, using his shield to block Ultron's energy blast. "The power to make real change, and that terrifies you." He said scathingly.

"I wouldn't call it a comfort." Steve replied before he threw his shield at him. it hit the giant humanoid robot in the neck, throwing off Ultron's next laser fire at the Captain. Ultron was flung back slightly before regaining himself and hovered high above.

Steve caught his shield as it ricocheted back to him before he quickly somersaulted to avoid the next shot Ultron fired. The humanoid robot flew back down onto the truck's roof when Steve threw his shield at him again, causing Ultron to get hit in the face, making him reeling a bit backward. The Captain kicked his shield back at Ultron as it spins back towards him again, wedging it into the robot's chest. Unfortunately, it only succeeded in angering Ultron further and the incensed robot snapped.

"Stop it!"

He pulled the shield off from his chest, throwing it aside and onto the road before blasting the now defenseless Captain. Steve was flung off the front of the truck, landing him on the cab roof. He quickly grabbed the top of the cab as he tumbled over and almost off the truck. The Iron Legion saw the Captain in front of it and punched its fist right through the windshield in an effort to hit him as Steve quickly dodge its attack and immediately moved away from the front then to the side of the truck, swinging acrobatically as he hung from the top of the cab.

Inside the quinjet, Natasha opened the twin compartment quickly settling herself in while preparing. Clint called back to her as she gripped onto the handles. "We got a window. Four, three…"

He pressed the button as he lowered the quinjet close to the road and muttered out. "Give 'em hell."

The drop hatch opened and Natasha dropped out of the jet, landing perfectly onto the roads on her motorbike. Speeding down on the streets, weaving her way quickly through the other cars and sighed annoyingly when she saw the shield on the ground.

"I'm always picking up after you boys?" She said sarcastically as she swooped down and grabbed the shield with her right hand before placing it onto the magnetized front of the bike.

"Which way?" Natasha asked as she continued to weave through the crowded city streets.

"Hard right… now." Clint replied.

She swerved sharply, causing several cars to stop abruptly and honk after her angrily. Speeding up the smaller side street, the narrower roads forcing Natasha to drive in a single file. She whizzed past several people, who backed out of the way in alarm as she made up into the small alleys before shooting out of a narrow alleyway and back onto the main road. She made it in perfect timing as the U-Gin truck passed right before them when Natasha slammed the brakes, pulling the bike down sideways.

The Spy skid below the truck, narrowly avoiding being hit by the front or back wheels. She glanced up to see Ultron holding Steve over the edge of the truck roof in a chokehold.

He saw Natasha sped up beside the truck as he reached out his right hand when she threw his shield up to him. He caught it completely and smashed it against Ultron, forcing the robot to let go from him. Ultron snarled angrily while being landed heavily on the truck from the force of Steve's punch and spotted the female agent on the side road.

Ultron fired a shot into the road right before Natasha, kicking up a large chunk of cemented rubbles. She pulled her bike up sharply from the back, pulling the brakes then forcing the bike into a sharp sudden stop.

Natasha swerved as the two Iron Legions inside the truck began firing at her. She swerves her back to the right, heading up a pedestrian bridge. "Out of the way! Coming through! Sorry, coming through!" Saying it out loud to the people who moved away from her path.

Ultron fired at Steve, sending him flying off the truck and crashing into a car windshield once more. But this time, Ultron pulled up the road right in front of the car Steve crashed into. The Captain jumped off of the car, he'd crashed into, avoiding the oncoming cars and leaping onto the bottom of another overturned car as it skids passed through.

He then used his leverage to jump back onto the U-Gin truck roof, engaging once more. Natasha sped after the truck as she called out sharply. "Clint, can you draw out the guards?"

"Let's find out." Clint replied as he flew in. Natasha rides down the stairs of the pedestrian bridge and yelled out to the people to give way. "Beep! Beep!"

The quinjet pops out behind from the large skyscraper and Clint fired several shots at Ultron as Steve ducked away, angering the robot. The Iron Legions flew off to take out the new threat when the Archer quickly flew off, taking the robot guards with him as they tried to break into the quinjet but unfortunately Clint manages to spin it expertly by shrugging them off the vehicle.

The Captain easily threw Ultron away, making him crash into one of the stone pillars supporting the highway looping over them. Incensed at this, Ultron flew back to tackle Steve and sending them both off the truck then crashed into the train. The people screamed at the intrusion as Steve wrestled with Ultron, trying to contain the fight away from the civilians.

Suddenly, Clint called out urgently in the comms. "They're heading back towards you, so whatever you're going to do. Do it now."

Inside the train, people were screaming as they recoiled away from the intense fight. Steve somersaulted once more to avoid being hit as Ultron flew at him intensely, he missed tackling the Captain while flying past him and he turned back around in fury before blasting Steve, knocking him off his feet. Natasha was speeding up behind the truck, having finally caught up as she called in the comms. "I'm going in. Cap, can you keep him occupied?"

"What do you think I've been doing?" Steve groaned irritably before picking himself up and jumped back into the fight.

Natasha speeds up a little behind the truck and waited, timing it before jumping off the bike and into the truck. She grunted as she skied through, landing at the back of the truck just beside the cradle where inside is a humanoid body rattled slightly, both fascinating and revolting her. The Spy proceeds on trying to disable the upload mechanism as she can but paused when she felt the truck being lifted ominously off the ground. She gasped before tumbling out the front of the truck as it was lifted, successfully grabbing the straps that hold the cradle securely in place, using them to pull herself back up beside the cradle.

"The package is airborne." Clint called out as he spotted the truck and followed it. "I have a clean shot."

"Negative." Natasha called back sharply then continued. "I am still in the truck."

"What the hell are you…?" Clint began incredulously but she ordered. "Just be ready, I'm sending the package to you." After this, the Spy starts to saw the straps on each side of the cradle.

"How do you want me to take it?" The Archer asked as he flexed his shoulders in preparation. Natasha paused slightly in her words, even if she didn't in her actions until she replied at last.

"Uhh, you might wish you hadn't asked that."

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Steve was fighting a desperate losing battle. He was almost at the end of his tether as Ultron backed him into a corner, and it was taking all for Steve to keep his shield lifted to block Ultron's ceaseless punches. The Captain grunted as Ultron finally found an opening and landed a solid punch to Steve's lower abdomen.

 _'This is not good.'_  He thought grimly when suddenly, Ultron was flung aside. Steve was also knocked off his feet slightly as a strong gust of wind flew past him as he looked over in surprise to see Pietro Maximoff skidding himself to a stop at the end of the train compartment.

Ultron turned around and make his way towards the white-haired Sokovian when suddenly the metal bars around the train moved, melding to form a barrier before him. Ultron and Steve turned in shock to see Wanda on the other side of the train, manipulating the metal with her powers.

"Please." Ultron sighed before pleading to her. "Don't do this."

"What choice do we have?" Wanda growled in anger, her blue eyes steely and fury. Ultron turned back towards Pietro and the young man quickly dodged him but Ultron had no intention to hit him anyway as he fired right through the walls blasting a shot right through the front of the train.

Steve stared in horror as Ultron flew out of the opening train door, he quickly dashed towards the front of the train and yelled out. "I lost him!"

He jumped over the several of debris as he shouted out urgently to his team. "He's head your way."

The Captain skid to a stop as he reached the front of the train, checking the collapsed driver but it was too late. His face was grim and then it became horrified when he looked up and saw they had reached the end of the tracks. They were going to crash right through the civilian walkways. Steve lifted his shield, bracing it for the impact as the train smashed through the barriers marking the end of the track lines.

Clint called out anxiously from where he was waiting in the quinjet. "Nat, we gotta go."

He was flying backwards, keeping a safe distance behind the truck, as he hovered with the backdoors, opened and ready.

Natasha cuts the last strap and placed a time bomb on the back of the truck as she jumped onto the back, hanging on tightly before going into a free fall through the air. She grunted a little as the front of the cradle landed with a thud before she skids into the quinjet. But as she slid in, Natasha felt her foot being grabbed by Ultron and got dragged out just as the truck exploded behind her.

"Nat!" Clint yelled out worriedly, looking from behind then faced in front and demanded. "Cap, you see Nat?"

"If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!" Steve ordered, although his heart was pounding and it suddenly had nothing to do with the fact that the train he was on had just crashed through the barriers at the end of the track. He prayed to God, hoping that his close friend Natasha was all right.

Clint tries to look for her from the left to right in front of him. "You have eyes on Nat—" His words were cut off when Steve repeatedly ordered him.

"Go!"

The archer's jaw locked in agitated but he knew what had to be done as he flew his quinjet off quickly back towards New York. Clint growled in frustration as he hit the turbo engines with his heart weighed heavily in worry.

Meanwhile, in the train, Steve ran back to the Maximoff twins as they stood uncertainly in the middle of the train before the Captain ordered Pietro. "Civilians in our path."

The speedster took the hint and he was gone in a flash of silver. Steve turned to face Wanda and demanded. "Can you stop this thing?"

The young woman stared at him, her face filled with uncertainty but Steve didn't have time for her indecision. He ran back towards the front to check their progress, shielding civilians as bits of the debris came flying in from the open front and the shattered windows and doors from his fight with Ultron.

Steve reached the front to see streaks of silver moving the civilians out of the way. He breathed in relief for a moment that at least one of the twins moved quickly and confidently but his lifted spirits were dashed as he saw where they were headed. The Captain immediately lifted his shield, once again bracing for the impact as the train went smashing through a warehouse barreling through the walls on the other side.

He then lurched slightly as he felt the train start to skid to a stop. Steve glanced back to see Wanda far behind, her face contorted with exertion as she halted the wheels of the train. Pietro was dashing about before him, clearing all the civilians.

All in all, when the train finally came to a complete stop, all Steve could manage to do was to sag in mental and physical exhaustion but his respite was brief and quickly walked out. Thankfully, nearby civilians and volunteers from the train itself were helping everyone climb out of the train safely.

Steve turned his attention instead to the Maximoff Twins as they huddled on one side of the road. Wanda had her hands on her twin's back, looking at him anxiously as Pietro bent over and gasped slightly for air. "I'm fine. I just need to take a minute." He reassured his sister as he sat down heavily.

Steve walked towards them and snapped at the twins. "I'm very tempted not to give you one."

Pietro didn't even glare back while Wanda demanded anxiously. "The cradle, did you get it?"

"Stark will take care of it." Steve answered firmly.

He was surprised when Wanda's face was changed as she stared at him with something akin to horror. She shook her head slightly and whispered. "No, he won't."

Pietro frowned while glancing between his sister and the Captain as he caught his breath. Steve examined the young woman before he finally said. "You don't know what you're talking about, Stark's not crazy."

"He will do anything to make things right." Wanda countered with her eyebrows furrowed slightly in worry.

Steve stared at her, measuring the sincerity in her tone and niggle of doubt that her words caused. Helen told him a while ago that the cradle should be taken to Stark because he knew that the doctor trusted Tony to take care of it. Also… he somehow believes in Helen's words rather than Wanda's. While he didn't believe in the Maximoff female's words, it did sound like something Tony would do.

The Captain turned away sharply and called out to check. "Stark, come in."

There was no response as Steve tries to repeat it. "Stark."

He paused at this when Wanda's face became terrified. Steve called again, refusing to believe anything with certainty yet. "Anyone on comms?" He asked, at last, feeling somewhat anxious as the radio went silent continuously.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it." Wanda flatly said.

Steve turns his head side and glanced back at her as she pointedly asked. "Where do you think he gets that?"

The Captain turns away from her and stood in silence with his fists clutching tightly. His thoughts spread around his mind in possibilities and doubts about Helen telling him to take the cradle to Tony, he hopes to God that this Maximoff woman is wrong. But if she's right… he will without a doubt, stop Tony from doing something risky.

_'Helen… I hope you're_ _right on telling me this about bringing the cradle to Stark.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony, you are so busted now! But honestly, I think Helen did the right thing though (^v^). Stark is not that stupid to do something risky, Steve!
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^u^)❤️?


	12. 열하나 (Yeol-Hana)

  **~April 13, 2015 (Early Morning at the Avengers Tower)~**

Inside the lab, Tony works on the computer screen to prepare the cradle's power as he called out to Bruce. "This framework is not compatible."

"The genetic coding tower is at ninety-seven percent." The scientist replied while pressing the buttons on the end of the cradle before goes around it and pointed out before trying to fix the pipes and wirings of the machine. "You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes."

Unbeknownst to them, Steve had heard almost everything they say about creating something so risky like they did with Ultron while he was at the near distance. His fists clenched tightly and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw this, it seems Helen made a mistake on bringing the cradle to Stark.  _'Helen… you really are… a bit naïve this time.'_  Steve thought a bit disappointedly.

And with this, He slowly walk towards them along with the Maximoff twins from behind him.

As Tony and Bruce are starting to power on the cradle when Steve suddenly placed a literal firm foot down from the side door and sternly said out loud. "I'm gonna say this once."

"How about  _'nonce'_?" Tony quipped.

Bruce had frozen slightly, staring at the two figures beside Steve. In particular, he began glowering angrily at Wanda Maximoff as she stood beside her brother watching anxiously while the Captain ordered Tony sharply. "Shut it down."

"Nope, not gonna happen." Tony tossed back casually but there was a hostile undercurrent to his tone and his posture had stiffened.

"You don't know what you're doing." Steve said emphatically, his body just as stiff as Tony's.

"And you do?" Bruce asked coldly while nodding at the female Maximoff then asked again scathingly. "She's not in your head?"

"I know you're angry." Wanda tries to reason with him as she stepped forward.

The scientist's eyes were evidently cold and looked furiously on her and said in a deadly calm tone. "Oh, we're way past anger. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

Wanda closed her mouth in silence, pursing her lips as she glanced at the beyond furious scientist.

"Banner, after everything that's happened—" Steve interjected.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony interrupted the Captain as he turned to glare at him.

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda snapped at them, the almost desperate look on her face.

Steve also said at the same time with exasperation. "This isn't a game!"

Suddenly, there were all cut off as a flash of silver dashed around the lab, leaving a wake of destruction. They all stared in shock, and in Tony and Bruce's case  _'anger'_ as Pietro stopped beside Bruce, tossing down a pipe he'd pulled from the cradle.

"No, no. Go on. You were saying?" The male Maximoff said sarcastically.

Steve's slightly widened eyes blinked once, stupefied at this until he heard a gunshot from below as he saw Pietro's surprised look when a bullet went past his face before he fell down with a crash through the shattered glass and bumped onto the lower lab floor.

"Pietro!" Wanda cried out in alarm while Bruce looked down at Pietro, satisfied to see Clint walked over and place a foot heavily on Pietro's leg.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" Clint asked sarcastically.

The computers were beeping wildly at the power loss, loud enough for all the people inside the lab can hear as Tony called out to Bruce while turning around to face the computer screen. "I'm re-routing the upload." Before he presses the buttons on the keyboard, Steve quickly threw his shield angrily where it crashes each part of the cradle's system, causing even more destruction although it didn't even put a dent in the cradle. Tony's eyes narrowed at the Captain's attempt when the shield came flying towards his computer, the billionaire remotely called out the arm to his Iron Man suit. It attached itself just in time and he hit the shield down and away before it could hit the computer before he aimed and fired a shot at Steve, causing him to fly backwards.

Wanda started to use her power when Bruce grabbed her from behind, locking his arm around her neck in a choke hold and dared her. "Go ahead, piss me off."

She froze, not daring to move an inch while Steve leaped to his feet, completely ticked off with Tony. Clint had come running up with his gun cocked but paused himself when Steve jumped at Tony. The Captain threw a punch at the same time as Stark blasted him again, sending both men flying across the room and crashing towards the ground.

Suddenly, there was a grunt from the side and Clint narrowed his eyes as Wanda used her powers to break free from Bruce, holding him so that he was unable to move before she blasted him back.

Everything was going uproar between Steve and Tony until there was a crash as all of them paused when they saw Thor came flying in. He stood and glanced around before leaping up onto the cradle with his hammer raised. Steve stood himself in shock along with the rest and Bruce yelled in protest. "Wait!"

But Thor called out his lightning as the energy became so powerful, the rest of the group had to shield their eyes from the bright light surrounding the Norse God before he slammed his hammer towards the cradle and sending the energy into the machine.

They all watched in shock and varying degrees of horror or in awe as Thor send all of its energy into the cradle. He finally pulled away from his hammer as the energy is fully spent. They all blinked and stared in disbelief while the Norse God waited expectantly.

There was an intense crash as the cradle essentially exploded, sending everyone flying back at the impact with the bits of debris and shattered glass flew everywhere. Steve looked over at the cradle and blinked when he saw a humanoid figure was crouching on the edge of the cradle where it had sprung from with its red skin and streaks of dark green.

The figure then seemed to focus on Thor, who had stood up right before it until sprang at an incredible speed at the Norse God. Thor caught the figure and threw him over his shoulder, sending the android crashing through the lab windows and towards the outer, lounge-area balcony windows.

They all hurried out into the lounge with Thor flying out and Steve jumping out after him. The others quickly followed as the Captain looked surprised at the lack of sound from the said area, only to find the android had brought itself to a stop right by the windows. Thor held up his hand to stop him and the team and they all paused, watching the android warily.

It was staring outside as though in awe at the city lights, a hand pressing against the window slightly. The figure then turned around to face them and flew back towards them slowly as his skin darkened and became thicker around the body, arms, and legs, almost like he was wearing a suit.

"I'm sorry… that was odd." He murmured as Steve frowned at the familiar British tone he heard from the android.

He turned to his side to face Thor and added sincerely. "Thank you."

The Norse God just nodded, placing his hammer down on the coffee table. Everyone eyed them warily as the android nodded before a fluttering cape appeared across his shoulders and draped behind him.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asked incredulously but Thor answered firmly. "I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that." He pointed at the bright yellow jewel placed in the center of the android's head.

"What, the gem?" Bruce questioned for all of them as they all slowly made their way closer.

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six infinity stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring it to—" Steve said severely but Thor cut him off.

"Because Stark is right."

The Captain then stared while Clint's mouth actually fell opened and Bruce muttered out. "Oh, it's definitely the end times."

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor went on, looking at Steve and ignoring the rest of the team's reactions.

Steve exhaled sharply, clearly not happy with this as they all refocused on the android who took a step forward and quietly said. "Not alone."

"Why does your  _'Vision'_  sound like Jarvis?" Steve asked sternly, walking across the android as Vision continued to walk closer towards the group.

"We… we reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new." Tony explained, his wary eyes also never leaving Vision's.

He moved to examine the android closer, just as Vision seemed to be analyzing Tony while Steve muttered pointedly. "I think I've had my fill of new."

Hearing the Captain's uncertain words, Vision turned to face him and asked him seriously. "You think I'm a child of Ultron?"

"You're not?" He challenged.

The super-soldier examines the android in a mixture of caution and curiosity as Vision said thoughtfully. "I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis either. I am…" He trailed off uncertainly.

Somehow to the Captain, he felt a bit sympathetic towards the android as he turned his head, looking so lost then murmured out. "I am…"

Vision looked at Tony and Bruce sadly as though searching for answers when Wanda cuts in and said to Vision almost accusingly. "I looked in your head and saw annihilation."

"Look again." Vision replied gently but Clint slightly agrees to this as he snorted and said scathingly. "Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me."

He moved to place himself in front between Vision and Wanda while Thor countered. "Their powers, the horrors in our heads. Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash." He looked around at the circle of the team had formed during their discussion and said firmly. "But with it on our side—"

"Is it?" Steve cut in sharply.

Thor glanced at the super-soldier but Steve had turned his attention back to Vision and asked sternly. "Are you? On our side?"

They all turned to look at Vision intently but the android frowned slightly at the question and murmured softly. "I don't think it's that simple."

"Well, it better get simple real soon." Clint warned tightly.

Vision glanced at the Archer, then at Steve before he answered the question. "I am on the side of life."

He looked at each of the other Avengers as he went on. "Ultron isn't, he will end it all." Vision then looked at the Maximoff twins.

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asked while Vision glanced at him.

"You." He replied as though it were obvious.

Bruce asked quietly. "Where?"

"Sokovia." Clint answered, causing the others to be surprised at his reply.

The Maximoffs frowned at the information they heard, looking more anxious but Clint didn't care and just focus on his team as he added. "He's got Nat there too."

Bruce approached the android and warned him. "If we're wrong about you. If you're the monster that Ultron made you to be…" He trailed off pointedly as Vision questioned curiously. "What will you do?"

There was a tense silence as Steve furrowed his eyebrows and jaw locked, Clint tensed slightly while Bruce and Tony straightened their backs a bit. Vision glanced around and realized what they would do, what they have to do. He closed his eyes briefly before he admitted. "I don't want to kill Ultron."

He walked slowly towards Thor as he went on. "He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed." Vision's words caused the team to feel grim but accepting, if grudgingly by some. He continues to spoke out. "Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others."

The android turned to face Steve with a serious expression, looking at the super-soldier for agreeing to it. The Captain lifted his chin slightly, his expression becoming more thoughtful while the android looked down at his hands.

"Maybe I am a monster." He admitted as he continued. "I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are." Lowering his hands and murmured softly. "And not what you intended."

Vision turned around, looking down a little as he almost sighed. "So there may be no way to make you trust me."

He picked up the object on the coffee table and finished firmly. "But we need to go."

He handed Thor his Mjonir, trying to illustrate the urgency of the situation. The Norse God looked down at his hammer in disbelief while the other Avengers' mouths parted slightly in shock. They could only blink as Thor slowly took his hammer before Vision walked himself off, unaware of the mental blow he'd dealt with.

Thor glanced at his teammates, taking in their completely taken-aback expressions. He tapped his hammer on his other hand sheepishly as he muttered. "Right." He then patted Tony's shoulder before walking out to follow Vision. "Well done."

The team stood there for another second in shock before Steve broke the silence and turned to face them and said out loud. "Three minutes. Get what you need."

And with that, the team separate themselves to go to their respective areas to gather their gear. Steve was about to walk off when he heard a beeping sound from the lab upstairs, he looked around to find Tony but it seems the Billionaire was out of sight. So the only thing he would do right now is to check out as he walked up to the stairs and went inside Tony's lab where he looks around, finding where the sound came from until he heard a nearby sound coming from the computer.

Steve walked towards it and stared at the screen where it read  _Incoming Video Call_. Steve knows he shouldn't snoop into things like this but his curiosity got the best of him as he slowly presses the call button on the monitor until it suddenly pops out the video screen to reveal the caller.

The Captain's eyes widened in surprise when he saw a familiar person at the screen right in front of him.

"Captain Rogers." Helen exclaimed slightly.

"Dr. Cho." Steve murmured in a calm tone, hiding his surprised emotion about her well-being. The last time he saw her was the time she got mortally injured by Ultron at Seoul, which that sight made him feel completely enrage and almost losing himself from control when he sees her like this but thankfully she was healed as he looked at her to see if they are any injuries all over her, he felt relieved and glad to see there were none on her.

She stares at him with the same look as his when the two began to gaze each other for what it feels like to them a long-lasting moment but it was short-lived when the Doctor snaps out of their fantasized stare between him and her as she asked out to him in a concerned tone.

"I-I thought I was calling Tony, though I'm glad it is you I'm calling. Are… are you alright?"

The Captain blinked once to cut out of his daze as he heard her concerned tone.  _'She asks me if I'm alright, but what about her condition. I should be the one to ask her that.'_ He scolded himself, somehow wanting to bump his head on the table for his ignorance of not asking Helen about her injury.

"I should be the one asking you that, Ma'am. But I am fine, thank you. And you, Doctor. Are you alright?" He said in a worried tone with his eyes softened at the sight of her.

Helen smiled softly at his concerned expression as she replied. "Thanks to my other prototype of a cradle, my wound on my side is completely healed. So I'll be fine, Captain Rogers and thank you for saving my life."

"It's no problem, Dr. Cho." Steve smiled back at her, happy that she is alive and well as he continued. "You have saved mine back then. So I guess you and I are even now."

She genuinely grinned at his words, realizing it that back then she saved him by healing his mortal wounds when she first met him. And now, he saves her by trying to keep her alive after Ultron tried to kill her.

"It seems we are, Captain."

Steve slightly chuckled at her reply before saying. "I'm really glad you are all right, Doctor. I truly am."

"I know you are, Captain. I know…" Her dark eyes somehow soothe the Captain when she looks at him and that made feel him pleasant about it. He will never get tired of this if he tells her soon about his feelings to her.

Suddenly, Helen asked him a bit prudently. "So, did you bring the cradle to Tony?"

That one question from her made him feel anxious and completely guilty after what had happened a few moments ago for the thought of having doubts about her relying on Tony and her trust on him as Steve made a quiet sigh before replying to her question.

"Yes, I did… but…" His voice trailed off, causing Helen to notice his tone and expression as she persuades him to continue.

"But what, Captain?"

It took him a few moments for him to think of the right words he was going to say to her until he finally spoke out of guilt.

"After you instruct me to bring the cradle to Stark, one of the Maximoff Twins warned me that he would attempt to utilize the body rather than destroy it in order to correct his own mistake. At first, I was reluctant to accept this but my gut tells me that Tony would really do such a thing, no matter how much I try to deny it." He pauses for a second and searches her expression to see if she feels horrified or shock to be exact but instead, keeps herself calm like she usually does and hears her saying.

"Go on."

And with that, Steve made a deep sigh and continues to explain. "And it seems… I found out that her words are completely true when I caught Tony, including Bruce that they were really utilizing the body. I felt betrayed when I saw this, and the only thing I did was to fight him off for shutting down the cradle. But then, Thor arrived unexpectedly and I witness him bringing the body to life with his hammer." He sees her nodding at his words, completely listening to his every word until he carries on. "At first, it initially attacked Thor before oddly looking at the city and suddenly calmed down. Thor explained something about the being's powers that were created by the Mind Stone."

"The Mind Stone, you mean the yellow gem on his forehead?" Helen curiously asked, secretly intrigued to know more about it.

"Yes, it is one of the six Infinity Stones with powers that can transcend both time and space."

"I see…" Her expression immediately turns to determination and spoke out. "I would really like to study about it, to know more about this being and the stone itself."

"I'm sure, Stark would be pleased by that." Steve nodded, agreeing to her decision before he said apologetically. "And I'm sorry… that I doubted your trust to bring the cradle to Stark—" He was cut-off sentenced when Helen immediately said in a wistful tone.

"Please don't, Captain… I…I understand your reason. I've always noticed it between you and Tony."

"But still… I apologized for it, Dr. Cho."

Helen only nodded in reply and didn't say a word as her eyes look down to avoid him. The Captain quickly notices her expression and can feel the guilt in him rising through his heart and mind. She has put all of her belief in Tony despite not being that close to him though he was a good friend to her for few years and even though she knew he had made mistakes in the past, she understood him with her kind and gentle manner. And secretly to him… it is one of the things he liked about her, being a kind and selfless woman with understanding, reminds him of his late mother. Speaking of liking, this is his chance to tell Helen how he feels about her. However, his shyness keeps him from saying it to her out loud, though his confidence pushes it through him.

"Helen." He called out to her in a soft tone.

Hearing him say her first name, her dark eyes lifted to stare at his ocean blue ones. It's almost the same moment from what had happened a few nights ago as she waits for him to continue.

"I wanted to tell you something… something important." His gaze pierces into hers as if he is trying to look into her soul.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Captain?" Helen asked calmly.

Suddenly, this silence again between these two began to grow like always when they are alone together. This is it, this is his chance to tell her that he fell in love with her. No more denying it, no more hiding it and definitely no more forgetting it. It took the Captain to gather up the courage in his heart to say the words he needed to say until he finally spoke out.

"Helen… I—"

"Hey Cap!"

Unfortunately, his chance of telling her was ruined when instantaneously, Tony interrupted their moment as Steve looked up to see the Billionaire waving sharply at him with a smirk on his face.  _'Damn you, Stark.'_  He groaned mentally.

"What is it, Tony?"

"Oh, I just wanted you to know that we are all ready when you are, Cap." He replied casually with a shrug.

Steve brought his head down and sighed deeply before looking up at Tony then spoke out. "Okay, I'll be right over."

He turns around to face Helen who is waiting for his answer, it seems that this confession of his will have to wait after this is all over.

"Doctor, I'm sorry. I really should—" Steve begins to apologize but was cut off when Helen said with solemnity expression.

"Just go, Captain. Help Tony and stop Ultron, alright?"

He can see that there were traces of despondent in her features as the Captain tries to tell her. "Helen—"

She cuts him off again with her dark eyes looking melancholy. "Take care of yourself, Captain Rogers." And with that, she quickly shuts off the video cam, leaving him staring at the dark screen for a short moment.

 _'She did it again…'_  He thought brokenheartedly, feeling the same emotion that had happened when she shuts him off by closing the elevator in front of him.

Steve stood up and stepped away from the computer before facing Tony who is still standing there at the doorway of the lab, waiting for the Captain. He marches his way out of the lab, ignoring the billionaire who's now walking beside him while they both walked into the hallway as Tony asked out unceremoniously.

"Did I interrupt your moment, Cap?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Steve said in a monotone manner.

"Oh sure you do, though I am sorry that I ruined your romantic confession with Helen."

The Captain stopped his pace when he hears Tony say those words about his confession to Helen and turns his head to face him. "Let me guess, you were there the whole time."

Oh yeah." Tony then faces him and continues to say. "I heard everything. Except for the last one, of course."

Steve puts his hands on each side of his waist like he usually does and raised his eyebrow. "Which you intervened and ruined it."

Tony rolled in his eyes in annoyance though also a bit amused as he said. "Okay, okay. I said I was sorry, alright. But seriously, are you really trying to tell Helen about your feelings for her?"

The super-soldier averts his eyes away from him before he bashfully replied. "Yes, I was."

The billionaire has never seen Steve looking bashful this way and that sight made him go ecstatic and someday looking forward to tease the Captain more in the future, mostly about his relationship with Helen.

Suddenly, Tony then fist pumps up in the air and whispers out loud. "YES!"

Steve immediately turns to see him with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw Stark putting his fist in the air as if he had succeeded or something when he heard him spoke out in a victorious tone.

"Oh banner, you owe me fifty bucks for this!"

The Captain's eyes widened in shock when he heard Tony said those words. "W-what do you mean you owe banner fifty bucks? What the hell are you on about, Tony?"

"Oh you see, Bruce and I made a bet when we both noticed you and Helen are having romantic drama troubles and making eye sex at each other. So I bet to Banner that you realized your feelings for Helen during our stay at Barton's home before you confessed to her while he, on the other hand, bet to me that you still deny your feelings for her though you unexpectedly blurted out to Helen that you really liked her." He explained in a casual tone.

"I can't believe you two made a bet on me." He shook his head like a parent disapproving his kids' childish antics.

"And I can't believe you beat me to it."

Steve turns his head around to see Bruce standing in front of them with his hands tucked in inside his pockets, smiling at the two. Oh Dear God, Tony's not the only who knew about his feelings for Helen as he groaned mentally.

"Don't tell me you knew about this too, Bruce?"

The scientist nodded and replied. "Sure did, noticed it at the party when you sat beside Helen who's sleeping peacefully because of you fondling over her head."

Steve can feel his pale cheeks blushing red at this when the two mad scientists stared at the Captain with amused smirks on their faces. He had never thought that two out of five of his teammates noticed it. He had a feeling that this will not end well for him. At least, to him only. And most especially, Tony will keep on teasing him about his romantic life for the rest of his days when his relationship with Helen is official.

"Okay, Banner. Give me my fifty bucks, I won." The billionaire placed his open palm in front of the scientist who shook his head in merriment before taking out his money from his pocket and placed it on Stark's palm with a loud pat as Tony victoriously smirked at the prize he had received.

Seeing this, Steve said in an annoyed tone. "My God, I'm outta here." He can feel himself embarrassed by these two until he heard the billionaire called out to him.

"Hey Cap! Wait up, we ain't done with you yet." Tony in a slightly chipper tone, causing Bruce to snicker before they joined the Captain from behind who yelled at him.

"Go to hell, Stark!"

And that didn't stop Tony from saying.

"Language!"

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

 

After Steve's annoying bickering with Tony and Bruce, the small fun ended quickly into seriousness when the three converged in the lounge as they were already prepped. The Captain not needing to do anything on having already been in combat gear and the two scientist not really needing anything as Tony had only stepped out to insert a new AI into his system, and then he was ready.

The Maximoff Twins were in the spare locker room while Thor and Vision were discussing quietly as they stood outside the building. Clint, on the other hand, sat on the chair as he held onto a photo of Laura and the kids, providing silent support and comfort then exhaled quietly after preparing his bows and arrows.

In the lounge, Tony murmured softly. "No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. It's gonna be blood on the floor."

Bruce nodded while Steve bowed his head grimly, worrying that he will never have a chance to tell Helen about his feelings though he is glad that she will be out of harm's way as he looked up with a wistful smile and said.

I got no plans to die tomorrow."

Tony glanced at them sympathetically, at least he only had to worry about not returning to Pepper. He didn't have to worry that she might be harmed— or that she wouldn't be there if…  _when_  he made it out.

The billionaire took a deep breath and then said firmly. "I get first crack at the big guy."

The other two men glanced at him as he explained wryly. "Iron Man's the one he's waiting for."

"That's true." Vision commented as he walked past behind him. "He hates you the most."

Tony paused and then looked at the android in disbelief. Steve felt his lips twitch in amusement but his face quickly fell back to being grim and lined with worry, will he ever be alive after the battle is over? Just so he could see Helen again and finally tell her of his feelings for her.

And so the only thing he will do now is silently pray to God that he and his teammates will make it alive after their battle against Ultron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I honestly love these two Science Bros teasing our bae ❤️! Especially Tony as I miss him so much already. I love you 3000, Tony Stark. You deserve our love ❤️!
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter :)
> 
> REVIEW (^ u ^)❤️?


	13. 열둘 (Yeol-Dul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am very sorry for updating a bit late but I had some small bad issues with my family and it is deeply personal so I don't want to talk about it. However it has nothing to do with my parents or anything, just some distant relative from my dad's side, that's all. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this boring chapter I had written. And don't worry, Steve and Helen will have cute and fluffy romantic moments in the near future chapters, I promise you ;)
> 
>  
> 
> *Italics - People speaking in Korean

**~April 13, 2015~**

The whole Avengers team along with the Maximoff twins met for the final meeting in the quinjet right before they left for Sokovia. While Clint finished prepping the jet, the team took their seats as Steve began to spoke out in a serious commanding tone. "Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for."

The super-soldier looked at each of them as he continued. "But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out."

His blue eyes trailed towards its direction at the Maximoffs. The plan was for the untrained pair to focus on helping the citizens get out to safety first. It would still be no easy task as Steve watched the twins with concern, Wanda bowed her head down in despondent while Pietro only nodded in determination.

"All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them."

He looked at each and every member of his team as he said firmly. "And we can get the job done. And find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field." The Captain then glances at Vision and said. "Keep the fight between us." The android bowed his head thoughtfully while Steve paused for a moment before looking at Tony. "Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world."

Tony met Steve's eyes, both in mutual understanding between them as the Captain murmured. "This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right."

The billionaire nodded, his face set in determination. The team quietly turned away, preparing themselves mentally for the battle that was about to come as the meeting was adjourned when Clint fired up the quinjet. Steve just stood where he stands as his thoughts began to flow through his mind, mainly thinking of what's going to happen on the battle between him and his team against Ultron and the Iron Legions.

But also… silently thinking of Helen.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Once the team arrived, Steve stood on by one of the bridges, helping the Sokovians to hurry themselves out of the city. Wanda was taking care of the other side of the city, influencing her side to walk calmly out. On Steve's side, the citizens were panicking a little more but the police force that Pietro had alerted moved about to help the Captain to keep ordering amongst those who are alarmed.

Meanwhile, Thor and Bruce had gone to the hidden labs in Strucker's old base, the Norse God had to search for the Vibranium while the scientist had to search for Natasha to rescue her. Tony, on the other hand, was looking for Ultron and Clint had just disappeared into the city amongst the roofs. Steve guessed that the Archer would probably keep close to the female Maximoff, since it was likely Wanda would be in the center of the living quarters in order to reach as many civilians as possible.

Vision was combing the city for any civilians while Pietro will join him soon. Steve moved about, just to help the civilians while continually scanning the area, waiting. It would only be a matter of time before the Iron Legions that Ultron has controlled will be coming after them.

The sun was slowly beginning to rise when Steve tensed as he spotted a movement around the edges of the city. Small figures began to climb out of the rivers and bursting out of the rocks and roads, heading up towards the city. He saw it was hundreds of Ultron's robots as he tries to led the people quickly off the bridge before they took the skies and began to zoom about, firing into the streets.

"Go!" He yelled out at the people urgently.

A robot landed with a crash onto a car behind Steve and began blasting at him as he quickly used his shield to take it out before more robots began landing on the bridge. The super-soldier draws Ultron's robots to the bridge and keeping them engaged and away from the civilians when Tony activated his comms and called out. "FRIDAY! The Vision?"

"Boss, it's working." His new AI, FRIDAY replied before continued. "He's burning Ultron out of the net, he won't escape through there."

 _'Thank God, at least that's good news.'_  Steve thought briefly before whacking his shield hard into the robot with a grunt, sharply cutting it in half as he split its power source beyond repair. He grabbed his shield and smashed it towards the robot's head when suddenly there was an almighty crack, and a deep rumble before the whole city began to shake.

Steve staggered about, trying to keep his balance as the ground shook violently, almost like an earthquake. The rumbling continued and the Captain looked over in horror as he continued to fight the robots, to see the bridge cracking down the middle then it slowly lifted up, leaving the other half below as he ran towards the robot in front of him and smashed it before he tossed it over the edge.

He stared down in shock as the ground literally lifted off, leaving the outskirts of the city below while the rest rose into the air. Steve's breathed heavily with his eyes widened at the sight he was seeing as he heard Tony asked quietly. "FRIDAY?"

"Sokovia's going for a ride." FRIDAY replied in a sullen tone.

More robots began flying in on the Captain as he started to fight them off, Ultron began to speak to all the Avengers through each of the robots. "Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows in anger before trying to slam the robot with his shield that was speaking but the one behind just continued for Ultron. "You Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and earth will crack with the weight of your failure."

Steve killed the last robot again but Ultron's ominous voice continued from all parts of the city as his robots flew about. "Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me."

The Captain looked down, filled with worry as he heard the maniac android again. "It means nothing. When the dust settles." Steve lifted his arms, punching an approached robot without even looking back. "The only thing living in this world with be metal."

"Oh my God." Steve muttered in shock as the city continued to rise slowly when he heard Tony asked his AI. "FRIDAY?"

FRIDAY explained to them both. "The Vibranium core has a got a magnetic field, that's what's keep the rock together."

"If it drops?" Tony asked again urgently.

"Right now the impact would kill thousands." The AI replied. "Once it gets high enough. GLOBAL EXTINCTION."

"My God, this does not sound good." Steve murmured with a small sigh when suddenly a robot whacked into him then tackled him before sending him flying backwards and crashing onto the hood of an abandoned car as Tony called out sharply. "Cap, you got incoming."

"Incoming already came in." The captain groaned as he got up off the car before glancing in alarm and sighed in relief then ordered his team. "Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed… walk it off."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed in determination as he whirled around to throw his shield at the robot in front of him then fights it off with his bare hands. Suddenly, he hears a mighty roar sounded throughout the city as he smirked grimly when the Hulk had joined in the fight. Natasha was probably around somewhere then, and while he was a little worried for the redheaded spy – as he was for everyone else, they really needed all the help they could get.

As though to prove his point, Steve smashed the robot that had been trying to sneak up on him then kicked it hard with his foot furiously.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

The Captain had slowly made their way across the edge of the flying city as he fought, ending up near another broken bridge that would've led to the city outskirts. Steve smashed the robot with his shield when a scream from the bridge made him turn sharply as he ran for the bridge, dashing his way towards the sound. He quickly spotted the red convertible at the very edge of the bridge, a woman sitting in the driver's seat.

She'd been apparently stuck by a fallen piece of debris on the car hood, trapping her legs, and she was screaming in bloody murder as the car began to tip over the crumbling edge. Steve ran quickly and just managed to grab the rear bumper of the car as it tipped over the edge.

He groaned with his teeth gritted as he tried to pull the car back up, when the bumper broke off. He threw the bumper aside, leaning down in horror as he saw the red convertible and another green SUV fall down off the edge of the flying city. Steve watched helplessly, thinking that he failed to save the citizens until he spotted a familiar red cape flying up, causing the Captain to sigh in relief.

Thor passed the falling cars before he realized what was happening and quickly whipped around and back down. The woman was screaming in fear, her legs now free but nowhere to go as her car fell nose-first towards the Earth. The Norse God flew beside her but he turned incredulously as he heard the male voices screaming.

He saw the two men in the front seats of the SUV, and he almost sighed at this when he quickly landed on the back of the convertible, reaching down for the woman as she lifted her arms. Thor grabbed her and quickly glanced back up at the bridge to see Steve there, who was ready to catch the female sokovian.

Thor hauled the woman out of her seat and then threw her up in the air. She screamed in absolute terror as she went shooting up towards the bridge, and Steve jumped off the edge of the bridge. He hung onto a ledge on the lower part of the broken bridge with one hand and reached down with his other to catch the woman.

She groaned in slight pain, although her screaming stopped as Steve called out reassuringly. "I got you!"

The woman cried in fear as she looked down at the Earth miles below, and the Captain again reassured her. "Just look at me!"

Steve grunted as he heaved himself up, letting go of the bridge to grab a spot higher and closer to the top of the bridge. The woman then begins to use her other hand to climb up with his assistance as he hauled her up, bringing her safely against his chest before hoisted the woman up. The woman reached up to grab the broken cemented rubble and pulled herself up safely onto the bridge. A lone robot flew down onto the bridge, running to charge at the defenseless woman as it snarled in Ultron's voice. "You can't save them all."

The Captain's shield came flying over the edge of the bridge, whacking into the robot and wedging itself into its chest as he pulled himself onto the bridge. He landed on his feet right before the robot began to mock him.

"You'll never—" But was cut off when Steve activated the magnets built into the arm of his suit. The shield came flying back towards his right arm, dragging the robot with it and he spun then whacked the robot and smashed its head with his shield as it attached back onto his harm.

"You'll never what?" Steve quipped as the force of his hit sent the robot remains over the edge of the bridge then shouted out after the robot. "You didn't finish!"

Suddenly an SUV landed on the bridge at that moment with a heavy thud as Thor landed on top of the SUV's car roof when Steve turned around to look at the Norse God.

Thor hopped off the roof, and Steve walked beside him then joked at his blonde headed friend as the two headed back towards the city. "What, were you napping?"

The two men didn't hear or notice the sokovian men climbing out of the SUV and hurled.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

The Captain and the Norse God's friendly banter was long gone a few short moments later as they fight against another group of robots. Natasha had found them and joined in as the redheaded agent stabbed at the robots furiously, armed with pulse batons. Trying to avoid the laser fire as more robots continued to fly in, shooting carelessly around in the general direction of the Avengers.

Thor and Steve were working together to take down as many of the airborne robots as possible as they can. The super-soldier throws his shield and the God whacked his Mjonir as Steve leaped towards his shield after his most recent throw, he landed beside Thor. The two exchanged quick looks and then the Captain threw up his shield for his Norse God companion who whacked it with his hammer, sending the shield smashing through an entire line of robots, cutting them all in half if not smashing them completely from the force of the momentum behind the blow. Steve ran after his shield again as it wedged into a car at the end of its rampage, punching and kicking any robots he encountered along the way into pieces.

Thor flew himself up into the sky once more, taking on a whole group of robots. He flew right into the center and spun around to hit all of them with his Mjonir. One of his targets was sent crashing back onto the ground, hitting an oil truck and causing an explosion that effectively took out another ten robots.

Steve ducked behind a car to avoid the heat of the explosion before he leaped out on the opposite side to enter the fray once more as Ultron suddenly swooped in, tackling Thor and the two flew off, wrestling through the air. The super-soldier swung his shield to smash an approaching robot when he hears Clint called out over the comms.

"Alright, we're all clear here."

The Captain bit out in slight annoyance as he punched a robot with his shield and yelled out. "We are not clear! We are very not clear!"

He grunted as he punched the robot again, harder, to wedge his shield into it. He then jumped and kicked his shield, smashing it through the robot and killing its power completely at last.

"Alright, coming to you." Clint sighed tiredly over the comms.

Steve tries to save his energy and contented himself with throwing his shield into the robot's neck, decapitating it when he heard Natasha cried out and spotted her, struggling against the four robots. The redheaded spy whacked one of them before the Captain yelled out to her.

"Romanoff!" He threw his shield, wedging it into one of the robots' armor right in its weak spot and causing it to power down as Steve came running over when Natasha called out to him. "Thanks."

Natasha hit another robot with her pulse batons before grabbing Steve's shield, using it to block the laser fire from the remaining robot, and she crouched low as the two robots landed around her. She used the shield to block their attacks as Steve ran up towards her. The redheaded spy dodged another attack and tossed the shield up before Steve jumped and caught it then smashed onto the remaining robot as he landed.

The two quickly checked that all immediate danger was cleared before they relaxed fractionally. Steve scanned the area one more time while Natasha did the same on the other side. The Captain and the Spy exchange looks before they moved away once more, splitting up slightly to check on the civilians and help any who hadn't yet made it cover to get inside nearby buildings. Steve kept on checking the skies and helped the last woman inside then called out into the comms. "The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?"

"Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear." Tony replied quietly.

Steve shortly sighed before saying. "I asked for a solution, not an escape plan." He walked out into the open ground once more then stopped by the edge of the street, looking out into the sky as the city continued to fly higher.

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. " Tony replied softly, who didn't sound any happier as he told Steve grimly. "We're going to have to make a choice."

Natasha joined in beside Steve as she pointed out. "Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock—"

"Not 'til everyone's safe." He said tensely.

She threw an incredulous look then asked skeptically. "Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there."

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." Steve answered firmly.

"I didn't say we should leave." Natasha replied quietly.

Steve glanced at her sharply as she added. "There are worse ways to go."

His eyes then slightly softened before averting down. His expression was clearly torn between his firm belief and the sudden fear of not telling Helen his feelings for her, the anxiety increases as he begins to think of her again. It seems that this is the end of him indeed, he solemnly thought. At least Helen was safe from harm and he was honestly glad for it, even though she will never know of his confession towards her.

Natasha gestured at the sky around them, and she turned to look. She hadn't had the time or really thought to appreciate the beauty despite the grim circumstances. The skies were bright blue with hints of pink and yellow from the morning sun as Natasha murmured. "Where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

Suddenly, they both heard Fury's voice came over the comms. "Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better."

Steve turns to look in front, searching where the former director is as their jaws just dropped slightly and eyes widened a bit as the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier appeared, flying up out of the clouds. The Captain's breath caught in a stop as Fury said smugly. "Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Steve said flatly but with a hint of a smile was tugging at his lips.

Natasha grinned in amusement as Fury teased. "Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Suddenly another voice was called out, revealing it to be Maria Hill. "Altitude is eighteen thousand and climbing."

"Lifeboats secure to deploy." Another voice called and Natasha was surprised to hear it was Specialist Cameron Klein, an agent she didn't know very well though held respect for him after the events at the Triskelion last year. "Disengage in three, two… take 'em out."

Steve smiled as they saw the lifeboats fly off the Helicarrier and towards the city. There was the sound of rushing wind as he glanced over to see Pietro had come over to stare in amazement then looked into the upcoming lifeboats. The Maximoff male twin asked the Captain in awe. "This is SHIELD?"

"This is what SHIELD's supposed to be." Steve confirmed.

Pietro slightly nodded in approval as he grinned and conceded. "This is not so bad."

Steve smiled at his reply, somehow feeling a closer kinship to the new team member.  _'Maybe this boy is not so bad after all.'_  He thought before called out the rest of his team over the comms. "Let's load 'em up."

The three moved away and separate themselves to help the civilians when Steve heard Fury called out to him over the comms.

"Oh, and uh Captain Rogers. I'm here to inform you that Doctor Cho and her remaining crew are here to treat the civilians who are injured, just so you know."

He stopped his pace when Fury mentions her name and can't help but smile a bit at the information he had just heard.  _'Helen is here.'_  He thought in content and it seems this isn't the end for him after all. Maybe once the battle is completely over, he will go straight to her and tell this woman… that he fell in love with her…

Yes, Steve Rogers is seriously and utterly in love with Helen Cho…

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

_"Is everything ready?"_

Helen Cho asked one of her remaining employees while walking through the hallway looking so determined than before, willing to help the people of Sokovia who are injured and in need of help as she hears one of them replied.

_"Yes, Dr. Cho."_

_"Excellent, we first need to bring in the ones who are mortally wounded and tend them before the ones with minor injuries. Are we clear?"_ She turns her head to her side, waiting for her employees' reply and within less than a second, her loyal workers all said calmly.

_"Yes, Doctor."_

The Korean geneticist nodded sharply before faces in front to see they are all approaching the main room of the helicarrier where she saw Nick Fury usually standing there in the bridge control center. She gestures her employees to stay where they are at the entrance door then walked towards him before Fury turns around to face with a serious expression and asked her.

"Anything prepared for medical assistance?"

"Yes, Mr. Fury."

Fury nodded in approval. "Good. Very good." He then continues to tell Helen. "And also, I informed Captain Rogers about you coming here for medical help."

Helen's body stiffened a bit when the former director mentioned his name and telling him about her sudden arrival. She immediately remained calm and professional in front of him while Fury eyed her expression and gesture, deeply observing the Korean doctor.

"I see." She nodded slightly, trying to show him her usual expression.

"Alright then." He then turns around sharply and faced in front of the large view with his hands behind his back.

Helen was about to move away when she heard Fury spoke out in a slight amusement tone.

"And don't worry, Dr. Cho… I didn't tell the Captain about your special feelings for him."

Her eyes widened at the words he spoke about.  _'What? How does he know about that?'_  She thought in confusion yet also surprised. Helen lowers her head in deep embarrassment and felt her cheeks growing red because of this. She can feel the former director smirked in amusement.

Knowing a little of this man's history being a former head of SHIELD and his quick on observing people, she thought in slight annoyance.  _'Damn his spy skills.'_

Helen didn't say a word as her thoughts began to deepen. Ever since she had completely shut Steve off in front of her, two times to be exact. One was at the elevator and the other, at the video call. Day by day, she felt completely guilty for shutting him out. And the reason for this it's not just because she wants to keep on denying her feelings for the Captain…

It's because she is undeniably afraid that he would never feel the same way as hers if she confesses to him.

Yes, it is true. Helen may not experience love in her teenage years but she has seen many of her classmates and a few of her friends at school who are in a romantic relationship got broken off horribly, and it really terrified her to get herself to be heartbroken if her relationship with a man no longer had felt love towards her.

No matter how much she wanted to tell Steve that she undeniably fell in love with him, she honestly didn't have the courage to do so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! You have no idea how much I wanted to make these two confess to each other quickly and make out so badly but I really have to be patient, so yeah ❤️!
> 
> Luckily for you guys, I will be updating the next chapter tomorrow ;)
> 
> Yup! That's right, tomorrow. Just to make it up for you guys on the long wait.
> 
> REVIEW (^ u ^)❤️?


	14. 열셋	(Yeol-Saet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Italics - People speaking in Korean

**~April 13, 2015~**

"You're up." Maria called out as Steve looked up in surprise from where he was leading the people to the lifeboats and there, he also saw another armor-clad figure fly out of the Helicarrier.

The Captain grinned at the sight he was seeing, especially when he heard Rhodey join their communication line, saying enthusiastically. "Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story."

"Yep! If you live to tell it." Tony quipped as he appeared beside War Machine.

"You think I can't hold my own?" Rhodey shot back.

"We get through this, I'll hold your own." The billionaire replied while Steve slightly shook his head when he hears the two-armor clad figures bickering.

"You have to make it weird." Rhodey commented, voicing Steve's thoughts at this.

The super-soldier smiled briefly before he became serious once more then dashes towards the guard, telling him to assist the civilians to go inside before continuing to help the passengers onto the life boat up until the last passenger got on board. After he gets all the people inside the lifeboat, he called out. "Alright, we're good to go!"

"Number six boat is topped and locked." Specialist Klein confirmed over the comms. "Or, uh or stocked." He added, stuttering nervously. "Topped. It… it's uh, full of people."

Steve mentally raised his eyebrow at that former agent's words but quickly shrugged it off before directing the people into the other lifeboat. Natasha and Pietro had gone off to help the other civilians into the lifeboats that flew all around the circumference of the flying city.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

 

Helen was about to go out of the medical room when suddenly, she heard Maria's voice yelled out "Incoming!" from the main room and within less than a second, a crash was heard then next were gunshots. Slightly panicked at this, the doctor quickly rushes through the hallway until she finally arrived to see that it is a mess, mainly the table and the large window. But what was more shocking is that Fury intensely stabs one of Ultron's Iron Legions in the head with the remaining broken pieces of the aircraft inside after Maria shot it many times.

She breathes heavily at the sight she was seeing when the former looks up at her shocked form for a short moment then turns away. Still a bit disturbed yet also she immediately remained calm as she approaches Maria who continues to raise her gun at the half-destroyed robot, checking to see if it is still alive until she lowers her weapon with her eyebrows narrowed. Helen stood beside the former agent and worriedly asked.

"What happened?"

Maria turns to face the doctor with a serious expression. "It seems one of Ultron's cronies attacked us, mainly to destroy this aerial vehicle and stopped the civilians from escaping."

"My God." Helen murmured, feeling perturbed by this as she looks to where the floating city of Sokovia was viewed in front of her then she thought with deep concern.

_'Steve… everyone… please be alright…. please…'_

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

"Thor." Tony suddenly called out. "I got a plan!"

Steve's eyes widened a bit, looking hopeful but it dimmed as Thor answered grimly. "We're out of time. They're coming for the core."

"Rhodey." Tony ordered his close friend. "Get the rest of the people on board that carrier."

"On it." He replied while nodded sharply as the billionaire called out to his team over the comms, teasing a little. "Avengers, time to work for a living."

After hearing this, the super-soldier took off at a run towards the church, where it was placed exactly in the center of the city. He arrived at the chapel, joining most of the team and fight some of the robots as they all assembled. He can see Clint and Wanda looking alright as he sighed in relief aside from a few dirt streaks neither of them seemed to have been hurt. There he also saw Pietro dashed up towards his twin sister.

"You good?" He asked while checking her quickly even as she nodded then replied. "Yeah."

Steve watched the twins, taking in the closeness they interacted. He noticed it before but it was both intriguing and somewhat heart-warming to see just how much they cared for each other, almost like his brother-like relationship with Bucky. Well, it was heart-warming now that they weren't teaming up to kill the people he cared about.

The Captain caught Wanda's eye as the thought went through his mind. The Maximoff female twin gave him a tentative smile. Steve returned his, making Wanda's smile soften and become more genuine. He had a small feeling that he will get along with her very well, no doubt about it.

"Romanoff? You and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini." Tony called out into the comms.

"Relax, Shell-head. Not all of us can fly."

The red-headed spy joined the team, pulling up in a truck she'd commandeered and, judging from the bits of machinery smashed on the front, used to drive right through several of Ultron's robots. As Natasha jumped out of the truck, joining in beside Clint and asked. "What's the drill?"

"This is the drill." Tony replied shortly as he pointed at a small metal podium that all of them realized that must be the Vibranium core.

"If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose." Tony continued to explain.

The team's faces became grim when they heard about this before becoming focused once more just as Ultron flew up in front of them. Steve turned with the others to face the maniac android as he hovered a few feet away from the church. And suddenly, Thor yelled out defiantly at Ultron. "Is that the best you can do?!"

Steve's eyes widened when he saw Ultron simply raised his hand gesturing an entire army of his robots came running and flying from all over to stand behind their leader. The ex-SHIELD agents' mouths had all parted slightly in horror while Wanda's face paled and Pietro's jaw clenched.

The Norse God's mouth had also fallen slightly open in shock while Steve sighed in exasperation and sarcastically said. "You had to ask."

Thor glanced back at his blonde-headed friend and companion sheepishly as Ultron smirked and mockingly said while raising his arms like a self-proclaimed god. "This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted, all of you." He gestured at the Avengers. "Against all of me."

Steve's fists tightened and his eyebrows furrowed at Ultron's arrogance when Tony answered firmly. "Well, like the old man said."

He glanced at the Captain, who looked back in surprise as he finished. "Together."

The hulk roared in agreement as Tony and the whole team readied themselves to face the army as Ultron pointed his hand towards its direction at them

The robot army launched itself at the Avengers, who simply took a fighting stance and met the army head-on. Steve placed his feet apart in a slight crouch while gripping his shield as the robots came at the team from all sides of the circular church, entering through various points in many archways. The Avengers simply drew themselves in a tight circle around the vibranium core, stopping all Ultron's robots from coming any closer.

Steve shoved, kicked, punched and ducked as robots came running and flying in from all directions. Beside him, Wanda took out more than a few of the robots with her intense powers while Hulk manages to crush most of them with his big bare hands. Behind him, Natasha and Thor were pulling and smashing apart with their various skills as Tony fired away all the robots coming at them from the distance.

Pietro was running around at a light-speed, breaking apart robots as they entered the archways while Vision took up in the air to head off the robots coming in through the collapsed roof.

The Captain was suddenly choked by the robot before he immediately grabbed it in a headlock, snapping its head off with his bare hands as the Avengers continued to fight, becoming one defensive body when they covered each other. Wanda's powers kept any robots from coming closer to the core as the DELTA and Steve spread a little further to take out the rest of them in the middle of the church. Pietro, Vision, Tony, and Thor ran and flew about the small church's perimeters and ceilings to take out the robots from entering and any of the airborne ones that Steve and the DELTA missed.

Hulk came running in and finished his job outside to help the team as he smashed all the robots in his sights. He joined the Avengers in taking out the remaining robots as Ultron finally joined the fray. The furious mad robot flew in, tackling Vision and punching him aside.

The android wasn't that easily dissuaded, and Vision quickly retaliated then firing his mind stone power at him and shooting him right in the chest. Ultron went flying out the church, Vision right behind as he kept the beam from his mind stone fixed firmly on Ultron. Thor quickly followed Vision outside along with Tony as the three took on the largest hurdle.

Inside the church, the rest of the Avengers finished off all the robots that were left, and Hulk went running outside. Pietro disappeared as well while Wanda, Natasha, and Clint all tried to catch their breaths. The three got exhausted and needing a brief respite. Steve walked towards them with weary but concerned for his team as he asked.

"Are you all okay?"

"We're fine." Natasha promised between gasps before slowly stood upright once more.

"Yeah, just a little bit sore that's all." Clint tiredly grins but he straightened painfully.

Wanda on the other hand, also noting their resilience with a grimace but stood up tall once more as Steve watched them with worry but didn't comment.

They all stiffened once more as Thor interrupted and called out sharply. "They'll try to leave the city."

The Avengers inside the church tense immediately but exhaled in relief as Tony replied firmly. "We can't let 'm, not even one. Rhodey!"

"I'm on it." The Iron Patriot answered immediately.

Steve sighed in relief but they weren't in the clear yet as he ordered his team. "We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats."

He nodded at the DELTA and glanced about the city outside then added. "I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you."

"What about the core?" Clint questioned as he glanced at the Vibranium core.

Before anybody else could respond, Wanda replied. "I'll protect it."

They all looked at her, stunned at the Maximoff female twin's reply. Steve was particularly intrigued when she looked at Clint as she said firmly. "It's my job."

He and Natasha glanced at the Archer curiously, taking in his somewhat surprised but also a hint of proudness. He nodded once before turning to his female friend. "Nat."

The red-headed spy nodded as she followed him while Steve glanced at Wanda one more time.  _'It seems Clint must've motivated her somehow.'_  He thought in realization. Steve then smiled softly at the young Sokovian woman before he ran off to join Clint and Natasha in a convertible the Archer had managed to  _"borrow"_.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

**_(Wanda's P.O.V)_ **

Wanda glanced at the super-soldier as the thought passed her mind and she felt his eyes on her. Steve's face was slightly worried as he watched her, his eyes holding concern for the young woman and Wanda was once again struck by the warmth in the Avengers. It was something she hadn't expected as she nodded back firmly, showing him she could handle things.

Steve finally headed out as well, moving in the other direction from the DELTA as he ran towards the city. Wanda watched the man run off thoughtfully before she turned back to the core, ready to do her duty.

Then suddenly, there was a flash of silver as Pietro appeared beside her, returning from taking out the last of the robots left on the flying city that he could find. Wanda checked on him quickly for his injuries before she ordered. "Get the people on the boats."

"I'm not going to leave you here." Pietro argued but his twin sister cut him off sternly.

"I can handle this."

As though to prove her point, a robot came flying towards her and Wanda swiftly dealt with it, blasting it to pieces with her power. Pietro shrugged in agreement as Wanda said firmly. "Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before."

The Maximoff male twin hummed in a reluctant agreement, starting to move away unhappily as Wanda ordered sharply. "You understand?"

"You know." Pietro replied at last as he turned to face his sister. "I'm twelve minutes older than you."

And that made Wanda laugh as she tossed back at her twin brother.

"Go."

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

 

Steve and Thor continued to help the remaining civilians and escorted them towards the lifeboat when the super-soldier spotted Clint took off at a light jog towards from what it seems to be a frightened child trapped at the stairs. He kept an eye on the agent while sending the civilians he had been escorting on ahead and dashes his way towards to the Norse God as Tony called out over the comms. "Thor, I'm gonna need you back in the church."

"Is this the last of them?" Thor asked the Captain quickly, nodding at the civilians who rushes towards the lifeboat.

"Yeah." Steve confirmed as he stopped beside him, still watching Clint every so often. "Everyone else is on the carrier."

"You know if this works." Tony called out warningly. "We maybe don't walk away."

Steve slightly tensed when he heard this but Thor just answered determinedly. "Maybe not."

A hint of worry appeared on the Captain's face once more as he looks out at the remaining Sokovians who are kept dashing towards the lifeboat but slightly relaxed when he saw Pietro appeared carrying a disabled female civilian and placed her on the free chair.  _'Thank God, he was back safely.'_ He thought before his eyes slid back over to the Archer.

Clint was just pulling the boy out of the rubble and making his way to head back towards the lifeboat when they heard the sound of rapid gunfire coming from Natasha's side of the city. Steve turned his head around as the Hulk roared and the Avengers' quinjet came zooming around the corner. His eyes widened in aghast when Ultron fired once more, the machine laser-gun firing rapidly down onto the ruined streets as it rained down straight towards him and Thor. He barely managed to get his shield up in time to block the blasts yet safely shielded himself behind the statue and closed his eyes tightly while Thor had also dived aside, avoiding the gun firing down in a straight line onto the streets.

There was a whoosh beside Steve as a sudden, sharp gust of wind blew past him. Time seemed to slow down and Steve opened his eyes then looked to where Clint was, his mind struggling to comprehend what had happened in that one second. The bullets had rained ever closer to the archer but even after the quinjet had flown past, Clint stayed crouched… unharmed, thanks to a car suddenly appearing before him and the boy, shielding the agent from the gunfire.

Steve's heart dropped like a stone as he stared in horror, watching numbly as Clint slowly lifted his head and saw exactly what or rather who had protected him. Clint's mouth dropped open slightly as he stared at Pietro, who met his gaze as he stood, unable to move from where he'd been forced to stop after dragging the car out in front of Clint.

"You didn't see that coming." Pietro murmured with his last breath before he toppled over and fell towards the ground. Steve finally managed to break free from his frozen stupor and ran towards the fallen boy while Thor turned away grimly before he flew off to his duty. He knew he'd be dead, even before he reached the ground judging by the many bullet wounds in his body, bleeding through his suit.

But he couldn't stop himself as he ran over while Clint placed the boy down to bend over and check Pietro's pulse neck before he met his eyes, and his expression said it all. Steve's eyes filled with grim and sorrow as Clint turned back to the boy, carrying him. The Captain bent down and picked up Pietro's body then carried him, following Clint as the Archer carried the boy back to the lifeboat.

Steve didn't say a word, even as Clint passed the boy into his relieved mother's arms while he gently placed Pietro onto the ground in one corner of the lifeboat. His expression grew saddened as he lowered his head down with his eyes closed and placed his hand on Pietro's shoulder, silently telling him to rest in peace before he opened his eyes and stood upright once more then moved to check the city one last time just in case while Clint came over to join Pietro.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble and Steve knew that this city is starting to fall as he swiftly jumps onto edge of the lifeboat just in time before the ground fell beneath him as he tensely watches Sokovia went into a free fall, the flying city picking up speed as it tumbled towards the Earth. The lifeboat lifted away, heading towards the Hellicarrier as Steve tiredly stood up, looking wearily and exhausted with his eyebrows knit anxiously when he searches for Natasha, Bruce and Wanda.

 _'Wanda…'_  He realized solemnly. He hadn't seen the Maximoff female twin come out, or went in the lifeboat, and if she was still on that rock… it was at that moment when the whole flying city below them cracked breaking into thousands upon thousands of pieces that rained down more harmlessly into the ocean below.

Unfortunately, while this meant that Earth was safe from Ultron's plans, it didn't guarantee on Tony and Thor's survival. He could have easily have been crushed by one of the still enormous pieces of rocks as could the Norse God. He closed his eyes and silently prayed for his two friends to be alive as he leaned over the edge of the lifeboat before he opened them again and called over his comms. "Fury, status report on the team?"

"The Hulk carried Romanoff onboard before he jumped after Ultron who flown the quinjet." The former director replied before he continued. "Vision also grabbed Wanda Maximoff before Sokovia blew, and they're both safe here. Colonel Rhodes is out looking for Stark and Thor. No word yet on the two but we did capture a heat signature in the ocean."

"Just one?" Steve asked a bit anxiously.

Clint also lifted his head from his spot on the seats as Fury replied calmly. "So far, yes but—"

"Oohh, is that all you've got, Nick?" Tony's voice suddenly called out over the comms.

Steve sighed in a mix of relief and annoyance at Tony's cocky tone, though there is a hint of a smile in his lips while Clint dropped his head again with a small smirk as Fury answered dryly. "I knew it'd take more than an entire city to fall on killing you, Stark."

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" He wondered.

Steve cuts in as he returned to talk seriously. "Have you found Thor?"

"Yeah, I did. He was underwater but I grab him up and he was fine. I think he just got knocked out." Rhodey said over the comms.

"Bring him up, I'll have the medics on standby." Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir." He replied back as Steve added in a worried tone. "And Banner?"

There was silence for a short moment when Fury spoke out quietly.

"He's gone MIA."

The Captain lowered his head with a deep sigh while Tony remained silent as Fury continued. "His last known position was on the quinjet, where he turned Romanoff's communication off. With the quinjet on stealth mode, sadly our hands are tied."

The team lapsed into silence. Tony's tinkering mind had ensured the quinjet was completely untraceable in stealth mode, even to his own tech. And it would seem that Bruce won't be here for a long while with the Avengers team, though they all hope that their friend would come back safely soon… no matter what.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

As they arrived at the Helicarrier, Steve walks out of the lifeboat and went straight towards the hallway to meet up with Fury at the main room. While he was strolling through the hallway where he passes by the medical room. Suddenly, he can hear a familiar voice from the other side, Steve stopped his pace and turns his head around to see Helen through the glass window, talking to the mildly injured patient.

His eyes widened in surprise as he stood there, gazing at the doctor's presence. He didn't know how he had kept on staring at her, and God, he hoped that no sees him looking at her through the window like a creep or worse… a stalker. The Captain shuddered at that thought for he was never that kind of a person to do such a thing as he sees her tending the middle-aged female patient up til she is done and lets her go with a small smile on her face before the patient went out of the room. With enough courage in him, he went towards the door and stood there for a short second to remain himself calm before giving himself an inhale and exhale deep breath. This is his chance, to confess his feelings for her. There is no turning back, no more denying it. He gently knocked on the metal door before it swiftly opens.

Helen turns around to see who comes in and was stunned to see Steve right in front of her, looking at her with a calm yet longing.  _'He's… he's here. Steve's really here.'_ The Doctor thought before she slightly shook her head from her daze as she kept her usual calm and professional self in front of the Captain.

"Captain Rogers, I'm glad you are safe and well." Helen properly stood herself and gave a small smile. "Is there anything you need? Are you injured somewhere that needs me to patch you up?"

"No I'm fine, Dr. Cho. A little sore but not injured." Steve replied, giving her a gentle smile in return before calmly continued. "But there is something that I have to say…" His expression softened while looking at her.

"Something that I should have done the day I first met you…" The Captain stood there with his eyes looking through her, causing the doctor's smile to falter as she did the same as his.  _'This is it… no more hiding it.'_  He thought audaciously as he said softly. "And I can no longer take it to hide it anymore…"

Hearing those words he said, she looked at him in bewilderment and quietly murmured out.

"What?"

The room fell silent once again like before whenever they are alone as the two continue to stare at each other for a short moment until the Captain slowly walked towards her, Helen didn't move but still stood there with her eyes gazes on his, a hint of longing in both of them.

As he stood now right in front of her, closing the small gap between their faces as she looks up to him and can feel his breath through hers. Helen shyly looks down avoiding his yearning blue gaze, somehow cannot breathe when he looks at her that way. She felt his fingers touching her chin and lifted to face him, never to look away from his sight as his other hand came up and brushed her hair away from her face.

Helen's earthly brown eyes gazes into his ocean blue ones as if the water's strong waves clashes into the earth's solid ground, looking so intense and somehow… intimate.  _'Is this it… is he going to kiss me? Is he…'_  She thought in a daze, looking so mesmerized that she had always felt like the day she first bumped into him a few days ago. Steve suddenly leans himself slowly towards her, his eyes flickered back down to her lips.

The Korean geneticist lowers her eyelids, feeling eager to let his lips touch hers. Desire now begins to envelop between them, both no longer trying to hide their feelings as Steve now places his lips on her soft ones. There it was, the feeling of an electric spark between their touched lips with one steeped in a passion that ignites. Suddenly, she felt his warm fingertips slide down along with his other one to caress the slim neck under her chin while her own hands pressed to the front of his broad chest where she can feel his muscles inside his suit, causing to felt her cheeks blushing red.

Helen rose up on her toes and curled his hair around her fingers gently, feeling lighter than air while one of his hands came up to caress her cheek and the other lowered down then curled around her back so now they were chest to chest as the kiss deepens. She'd never been kissed like this. Hell, she'd never even been kissed. It was like something out of a romance novel or a fairy tale book, one of those kisses that makes your stomach clench and your toes curled.

It only lasted perhaps a little bit longer than what they think but it managed to leave Helen feeling breathless. Steve didn't back away from her, his arms still around her and his palm resting on her cheek. He touched his forehead to hers as they looked each other's eyes, never looking away.

"I'm in love with you, Helen…" Steve murmured.

Helen's eyes widened at his confession though still a little drunk from their kiss as she hears him continue to say.

"And I've been wanting to kiss you since the day you saved me from dying."

"You… you love me?" Blinking her eyes once, surprised by his words. "But… you barely know me."

"You may logically think that but I feel like I really do… I really do know you from heart." He can see a hint of small doubt in her features as he tries to say the words carefully. "Helen… I'm in love with you, not because you are only beautiful. I'm in love with you, because of your kind and gentle personality."

She looked up to see Steve's face when he put out all of his feelings. She didn't say a word but continued to listen him instead.

"I love how hardworking, courageous and brave you are without having to lose your feminine side. And you are beautiful inside and out." He shook his head slightly, scolding himself a bit for blabbering too much as he spoke out. "I'm sorry that I ramble about it yet I can't help but really say this… that I have fallen in love with you, Helen Cho."

The Korean geneticist stared at him for a moment, still surprised by his love proclamation and it almost made Steve feel worried with anxiety. Scared that the woman he fell in love with, didn't feel the same way as his, it will probably hurt his feelings if she didn't but he will understand no matter what. However it was the opposite of what he had thought expected when he sees her smiling with her tears falling from her cheeks as she finally spoke out.

"Steve, I know you may not believe me at all but to be honest…" She breathes heavily before saying out loud to him. "I fell in love with you too. And I have been wanting to tell you that yesterday but secretly I… I-I was scared."

Shocked by the last words she spoke, he was about to protest on why would be scared of but instead he listens to her as she continues to explain.

"The reason for this, it's because I was afraid… afraid that if I tell you how I really feel about you… you will reject me. Or even worse, hate me if you knew." She can feel her shoulder slightly shaken as she started to cry, her insecurities and emotions are starting show in front of him that she had never revealed it to anyone, other than her mother.

His eyes softened as he wraps his arms around her petite form and felt her crying softly as he rubs her back gently, trying to soothe her.

"Shhh, I would never hate you, Helen. Never…"

"Steve, I'm sorry." Helen muttered before looking up at him with her teary eyes, a trace of guilt in her features. "I'm sorry that I shut you out. I'm really sorry…"

He shook his head a bit, not wanting for her apologize as he raises his hand towards her cheek to wipe the remaining tears falling from her eyes. "No, please don't apologize. You have done nothing wrong, I understand your feelings. I really do. So please stop apologizing, alright?"

She searches his eyes for a moment until she nodded softly before replying. "…okay."

The Captain genuinely grinned as he continues to admire her features despite her wet teary-eyed face, she still looks beautiful in his eyes and always is to him. It took another piece of his courage to say more as he finally spoke out to her.

"Helen, I was wondering when after all of this is over, maybe we could go out on a dinner at a Korean restaurant called  _'Hun-gawi'_ that had just opened up around the corner?"

The doctor giggled softly at his another error pronunciation. "You mean ' _Hangawi'_?"

Laughing embarrassingly at his mistake, he continued. "Right,  _'Hangawi'._  Did I get it right?"

"You seem to improve fine, yeah."

"Anyway, as I said-um, maybe we could go out on a dinner Wednesday night. You know, perhaps wanting to try some of your ethnic food and getting to know more about each other better."

Steve thought his heart is going to burst at any moment when he saw her chuckled adorably. And that sight of her made him blush a little, seeing someone looks so beautiful can be so darn cute when she laughs like that when finally spoke out with a quick yet an eager nod.

"I would love to, Captain Rogers."

He chuckled slightly. "You know you can call me Steve, Helen."

Helen shook her head in embarrassment yet amused as she said. "Oh okay, I will try again." She giggled again softly before continuing. "I would love to go out with you, Steve."

Steve smiled when he heard her say his name for the first time, and it felt good, so good and comforting. He liked that, and he will keep on being contented every time when she says his name. The Captain then slowly leans in to kiss Helen's lips again and smirked when she returns his kiss this time. He can't deny the fact that the way they kissed is so innocent yet also passionate at the same time. As they pulled away from their kiss and rested their foreheads against each other so sweetly with glowing smiles on their faces while looking at each other's eyes.

"So, does this mean you don't mind dating a ninety-seven year old man?" He jokingly asked.

"As in the matter of fact, you're twenty-six when you went into a deep sleep at the Artic. So physically, you're a twenty-nine year-old man. I'm a twenty-five year old woman dating a physically twenty-nine year old with the mind of a ninety-seven year old man."

"Four years of age difference is nothing." Steve said in a husky tone as he closed the distance between them.

"Absolutely." Helen smiled before closing her eyes to feel his lips again as he leaned down his lips to claim hers.

Knock! Knock!

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted when they both turned to see Tony waving his hand at them with a playful smirk on his face and shockingly, they also saw Clint beside him with a witty smile while crossing his arms in front of his chest. The couple blushed so madly in embarrassment at what they were seen. It seems Tony and Clint have somehow witnessed the whole thing as they both went inside the medical room and stood in front of them.

"Congratulations, Cap. You finally get to kiss the girl of your  _wildest dreams_. Same to you with a hunky old man like him, Helen." Tony winked at him teasingly.

The Captain groaned in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment while Helen just shyly hid her red face on his chest.  _'Oh my God, Tony you no good son of a jerk.'_ She thought.

"Tony, don't you dare start." Steve slightly growled.

"What? I'm just really happy that you finally get to make out with Helen Cho, the beautiful and intelligent Asian babe you have ultimately dreamed of."

Not after Tony spoke, Clint finally jumped into the conversation. "I honestly didn't expect the Captain to be making out with a hardworking and serious doctor who never kisses or dated anyone. But I have to admit, you two really look good together."

"Oh, I have no doubt these two would make such adorable and beautiful biracial babies." He nodded in agreement then randomly asked Clint. "Did I also mention that most of the biracial people I have heard, are even more gorgeous than random Americans?"

"Yeah, I have heard most of the celebrities with mixed races who have more attractive features like Keanu Reeves or—"

"Halle Berry! Definitely a hot one I tell ya." Tony added, looking unusually cheery as he continued. "Imagine if Steve Rogers and Helen Cho had a kid together in the near future, there's definitely a possibility that this kid of theirs will be more of a supermodel than Captain America 2.0—"

"GUYS!"

Steve interrupted the two from going further, his face is nearing to burst into anger though still embarrassed at this as Tony and Clint faced the annoyed Captain with slight impassiveness, somehow not affected by his exasperation.

"Will you two please stop?" He asked in a serious tone while wrapping his arm around Helen who is still hiding her face in his chest, getting more awkward on hearing the two.

"Oh! Sorry about that, we were just complimenting. That's all." Tony apologized in a slightly usual cocky manner.

Helen finally looks up to face the billionaire and sheepishly smiled.

"It's okay, Tony. Just don't go any further on teasing us. Especially Steve, which you have always kept on pestering most of the time."

Tony made a fake gasp and pouty face. "Aw, come on. I was actually having fun on playing with that old man." That mockery sentence caused Clint to slightly chuckle while Helen shook her head in amusement.

The Captain groaned in annoyance with a hint of mortification. God, Steve had no doubt that the former playboy billionaire and the jokester of the Avengers team would be teasing the cool and serious Captain for the rest of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Steve and Helen have finally confessed their romantic feelings towards each other ❤️! Though I have a feeling my romantic scene kind of suck, to be honest (-_-)" However I enjoy writing Tony's cocky character and Clint's as well.
> 
> There will be more of Stelen fluffy romantic moments in the upcoming chapters ❤️! So better check on the update!
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> REVIEW (^ u ^)❤️?


	15. 열넷(Yeol-Naet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I sorely apologize for being late on updating the next chapter. Things have been problematic for the past two weeks that I don't want to tell you but I will tell a few, first is my family's problem that involves the property of our home and second I've got AH1N1 virus and been in the hospital for a week. It was both boring and scary (T _T)", I can't tell you the details on why but there is one thing I gotta say is that being in the hospital sucks. I was supposed to update this two weeks ago but sadly, a lot of stuff has happening badly. So I again apologize for the long wait but I hope you are satisfied with this updated chapter :)
> 
> I can't promise you on when I will be updating more but I will not abandoned this story. Because I somehow think that Stelen (Steve and Helen) deserves to have a complete fanfic story and so I shall do it with the best of my ability to not give up on my work :)
> 
> Also I already watched Spiderman: far from home and honestly it was amazing :)

**~April 13, 2015~**

After their romantic confession with kisses and obnoxious teases from Tony and Clint who are both immediately shooed off by the Korean doctor, leaving her and the Captain alone together in the medical room. Steve begins to make the first move by wrapping his arm around her tiny waist, looking at her ever so lovingly as she did the same to his. As things were about to get intimate, he leans in to kiss Helen once more but instead of sweetly stroking his cheek when she raised her hand…

SMACK!

And slapped him in the cheek a bit hard.

"What was that?" He asked in a confused tone, looking so shocked by her unexpected gesture.

"You said you are sore but you lied!" She replied in an angry tone while pointing down at his right side of his waist where there is a tinge of blood, slightly oozing from its wound.

Steve rubs his reddened cheek from the slap he received from his newfound love. "H-Helen, I'm sor—" His words were cut off when she exclaimed with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Did you think I was stupid, that I wouldn't figure it out?!"

His blue eyes widened in disbelief. "W-What n-no! I mean… uhh."

Then the Captain murmured out almost quietly. "I honestly hoped you wouldn't." it was just enough for Helen to hear his words as she glared at him with a deadpan look, causing him to sheepishly scratched his neck while looking away from her before he heard her called out in a serious tone.

"Sit down on the medical bed, please."

The Korean doctor instructed him as he followed her order by walking towards the bed and sat on it, seeing her standing in front of him and proceeds to undo his top suit. Her face looked annoyed but also completely worried for his condition. Goodness, they had just started their romantic relationship just now and this was the first to happen when Steve didn't tell her of his injury, she thought once she finished unfastening his suit before immediately putting on her gloves and getting the medical cleaning equipment on the other side for the wounds since the prototype cradle is on the other side of the medical room where most of her employees used for the patients who have mortal injuries. But luckily, Steve's wound is nothing serious though it needs to be treated to avoid the infection.

"I'm sorry, doll. I didn't want you to worry." He watches her approaching him bringing only an alcohol, a pack of cotton balls and a box of bandages as he continued. "And besides, I can heal a bit faster than any normal people and I can take care of whatever pain I had suffered from heavy hits." His eyes looking at her with a small smile on his face.

Despite being so touched and sweetened by him calling her  _doll_  as an endearment, Helen glares at him still a bit angry at this. "Steve, even though you are a super-soldier with accelerated healing and could take on being pounded that doesn't make me feel any less worried… not like the  _last time_ …"

Her face grows more concern than anger in her features as she begins to remember the time when she first treated Steve's mortal injury back in Seoul, he would have almost died if not being healed by the cradle she created. She stares at him before looking down at his waist and begins to tend the wound on his right side waist, ignoring the fact that he has such gorgeous muscles and abs that made her face completely blushed. She had seen men's upper bodies in her medical years, having muscles and abs that some women could get lusted for. But none of these men could affect Helen from blushing… except the one and only  _Captain America_ , Steve Rogers, who is now her….  _boyfriend? Admirer? Sweetheart? Lover_  maybe… Time will tell on how on their relationship goes in the end. Somehow, she secretly knows that he is the only one who could make the female doctor blush ever so red.

Seeing her pure concern expression, Steve felt a bit guilty of making her feel that way. He can imagine Bucky scolding him by saying in a sarcastic tone.  ** _"Way to go, punk. You have gotta say those words out loud to a lady you had just settled with."_**

Yeah, he could really feel him saying those words out loud in his head.

Once she is done putting medicine in his wound before placing a clothed bandaged on his right side of his waist, Steve grabbed her hand and lifts it towards his cheek, nuzzling himself over her soft palm while closing his eyes feeling so relaxed and contented for a moment. He opened his eyes to see Helen staring at him with her expression softened as he genuinely smiled before kissing her palm.

She smiled in return while stroking his cheek in a gentle manner before hearing him spoke out to her in a whisper.

"I'm sorry..."

Only gazing at Steve and just stayed silent for hearing him to continue.

"I'm sorry that I worried you. I guess…" He made a deep sigh then looking straight into her eyes. "I guess I'm always independent on being alone and never intending to let anyone helping me sometimes ever since I woke up from the ice."

He can see Helen's face morphed into pity yet also understanding as he continues to say further. "But I'm happy that you cared for me, Helen. I really do…"

She searches into his eyes for a moment before replying out softly. "And I am happy that you cared for me too…"

Helen gave him a gentle smile as she leans in to put her lips unto his, kissing him ever so gentle and loving when Steve kissed her back but this time their kiss turned into more passionate as he was kissing her, hard. And unexpectedly to her, she retaliated by slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back just as deeply as his, making the tension between them going hot.

Steve tucked one hand behind her neck and looped the other around her waist while his lips caressed hers as Helen felt the warmth familiarity of being in his arms. As much as she would've liked to go all-in and turned up the heat, something held her back knowing that she had to take this slow in the course of their intimate relationship when she reluctantly pulled away to meet his eyes.

"That was…"

"… amazing." Steve finished the sentence, brushing his thumb across her cheekbone with a smile.

"It was, but… I think we should take things slow for now." She told him and silently almost regretting her words immediately but knowing it had to be said.

"I understand." He nodded then gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before he moved off from the medical bed and reluctantly stepped away from her. "Well, I should get going. I have to meet up with Fury at the main room." He uttered softly while putting on his suit.

"Um, good…" Helen replied, already missing the warmth of his body against hers. "Take care of yourself, Steve. I'll see you later then." She gave him a soft smile while she sees him fully clothed in his suit before looking into his blue eyes as he did to hers.

"Yeah, I will." He nodded a bit sharply then walked towards the door before looking at her again and spoke out. "Can't wait for us to go on our first date, Helen." Smiling happily at her.

The Korean doctor breathlessly smiled in return while feeling excited on the inside as she replied. "Me too, Steve."

The two of them gaze at her each other longingly for a very short moment when Steve cleared his throat before saying. "Good day, Dr. Cho."

And with that, he turned away before opening the door and went out of the medical room, leaving Helen to just sit down at the medical bed while fighting herself from being drawn back into his embrace.

"Take it slow?" The Korean doctor groaned outwardly while slapping both of her hands on her clothing lap a bit hard.  _'This has got to be the worst idea ever.'_  She thought in dissatisfaction as Helen took a deep breath before she stood up and brush her palms on her medical dress and proceeded on to do her work.

Steve walked through the hallway looking so contented as he had been thinking about what happened between him and Helen. He seriously had never thought this moment couldn't get any better, now knowing that she has feelings for him as well and the way they kissed… God, it was blissful.  _'Yes, blissful indeed.'_ he thought with a soft smile on his face.

Peggy is right… maybe  _someone_  really is waiting for him and that someone could be Helen. She really did found him at last. His love for Helen may be different compared to his love for Peggy but this feeling he has for her right now, it is emotionally breathtaking.

It seems meeting her was fate, becoming a good friend and companion to her was by choice in a short time but falling in love with her is the only thing he had no control over. He can't believe that he would ever fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time, and he completely never regrets it. Never.

Though the only thing he regrets right now… is Tony knowing about his newfound relationship with Helen and his ongoing teasing.

"Hey, Cap!"

 _'Speaking of the devil.'_  He thought with a groan when he heard Tony calling out from behind and saw the playboy billionaire walking beside him with a playful smirk on his face. God, will Tony ever stop teasing him? Without a doubt, he probably never will.

"What is it you want now, Stark?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanna know how things are going on between you and Dr. Cho today."

"That." Steve pointed out, "is none of your business."

"Aw, come on. You have no idea how much I am very ecstatic on how you two get along very well together. So come on man, tell me the details." Tony said in a slightly giddy tone from which the Captain had never thought he would hear this from him, especially his tone.

"Sorry, Tony. But no."

The two men continue to walk in the hallway for a short second until they are almost at the end where the main room is held and can see Wanda sitting on the chair at the table, looking so depressed and saddened due to the death of her older twin brother. This sight of her in front of him pains his heart, knowing full well on what is like to lose someone very close to you. He was in that same situation as hers when he lost his best friend, Bucky whom he considered to him as more of a brother than a friend. Wanda and Pietro were like him and Bucky, always together, looking out for one another and never leaving each other's side. But the difference is that Bucky is unexpectedly alive yet a lot different than his old self while Pietro is… is in a better place. He knew shortly that Pietro is a good man and a wonderful brother to his sister, despite the mistakes that he did towards him and his team.

Steve turned to face Tony and saw that he stared at Wanda with a pity expression on his features as he too felt the same way as his. The Captain turns to gaze at Wanda with a saddened look on his face and hears Tony spoke out in a soft tone yet almost breaking.

"Poor kid."

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

 Helen stayed in the other medical room, watching as her colleagues worked and tend the minor injuries of the Sokovian civilians. Nobody else needed her assistance – Steve had only suffered a wound on his side waist and his rapid healing had taken care of whatever pain he'd suffer as he told her earlier, however that still doesn't make her less worried if anything happens to him while Wanda on the other hand, only has minor cuts and a slice to her arm that Helen can easily tend to her, and as for Clint, he can only tell her that he's just tired but fine and thanks her for concerning him. So the Korean geneticist just watched until she inspected and commended their work as she approaches one of her colleagues.

"Have your reports in before the end of the week." She reminded them both as they headed out of the door before she saw Vision stood in front of her, his expression fixed in its usual deep interest. He'd become a familiar face in the headquarters. He seemed unaffected when the people around him stared with a mixture of curiosity and shock; though most did because categorically speaking he shouldn't exist. But SHIELD was allied with a highly-powered alien being who'd been historically interpreted as a God, many situations that should have been stories, legends, myths or fantasies were real now. Some who came to work for SHIELD couldn't deal with that.

Helen kept a level head but could also freely admit that the Vision was a miracle, a miracle that she, Bruce and Tony including Thor who powered up the cradle helped create. She often found her gaze drawn to him, always finding something new to catch her attention to increase her pride and fire up so many fascinated thoughts but she tried not to stare. He was also far politer than a lot of the people that Helen interacted with were on a daily basis, though she always considered Steve to be polite too like an old-fashion gentleman that he always is. It was hard to believe that he had been created using JARVIS' matrix by Tony Stark yet somehow she was thankful that he chose his AI instead of Ultron taking over.

Ultron was a much easier fit when it came to Tony's habits and attitude. Thinking about Ultron always made something cinch tightly in Helen's chest. She had known working for SHIELD would be dangerous, that there was the chance of something horrifying could happen. She just hadn't fully comprehended how she might be affected. In retrospect, it was frightening to have been controlled but it hadn't felt like that at the time. It'd been more like incisive guidance, clear-cut and so detailed and motivation that couldn't be stopped. Under Ultron's control, her mind had felt completely clear; every thought had led easily to another. There'd been no distractions, only work, the sort of progress that she'd always wanted.

"Dr. Cho?"

Vision didn't touch her but he was standing closer. Helen came back to herself abruptly. She didn't know whether she was grateful or not. The android's face was etched with concern. He was lifelike, he has life. It was his own.

"I'm sorry, did you need anything?" She asked in a calm tone.

Vision's concern didn't lift, his gaze inspecting her intently. Helen took deep breaths and felt the cinch loosen. She'd spoken a little to Dr. Selvig and to a SHIELD psychiatrist, the latter was understandably mandated. Some things she didn't talk about though, as long as she could work without distraction that was all that concerned SHIELD.

"You're quite well?"

It was very JARVIS thing to say. Helen was struck by that sometimes, JARVIS had been a big help in her work most of the time. She had appreciated his dry humor, the contrast it was to Tony's and the perspective JARVIS had offered. Now, there was FRIDAY instead who ran things electronically and Vision, a new member of the Avengers team with JARVIS' voice. And he was waiting for her answer.

"Tired, tending all the civilians was successful that's all."

"Do you enjoy working as a physician?"

"Not the exhaustion but the challenge and satisfaction, making an often immediate difference."

"Is that why you addressed Captain Rogers' injuries without the use of a regenerator?"

Ah, that was a good question though surprised when she didn't expect Vision to be observing her tending Steve's injury inside the medical room. She honestly hope that this android didn't witness them doing intimate moments in there, because that would be a bit awkward and slightly embarrassing. Aside from that, Vision always asked good ones and he didn't mind if people asked him questions in return. He seemed completely fine with people examining him, endlessly talking to him. Perhaps he'd been programmed to accept it. Steve was equally accommodating when the Medical staff examined him, always considerate and concern for his teammates and especially Helen. But he wouldn't let anyone take a sample of his blood as she had heard from the other doctors and scientists who wanted to get their hands on her lover's blood. There was so much that could be learned from his biology and there was a lot of talk about the reasons for Steve's refusal. As much as Helen would have love to examine his blood cells out of curiosity and fascination, she thought it would be best to leave it alone and respect his body. Even if she ever wanted to ask about taking his blood for a sample, she knew Steve would be adamant if she asked that from him. Helen may be a geneticist who yearns to study more about cells, genes, heredity and variation of organisms but she was not that hungry for more scientific knowledge like the other greedy scientists she had meet before.

"Sometimes, Medical personnel are needed out in the field and things happen to equipment."

Vision nodded in understanding. "So SHIELD's Medical staff are trained for likely eventualities."

Helen had heard what agents and medics alike had to deal with in difficult field situations before, she'd experienced it once herself. When she could, she made sure that everyone's basic skills in Medical were kept sharp. Some medics resented it, some had thanked her.

There was a buzz in Helen's pocket as a cellphone message to remind her of her next meeting. Anticipation affected her expression. There was never seemed to be enough time for all of her work, she missed giving all of it, the attention it deserved. She missed that clarity of thought.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Helen turned at Vision's statement. She often wondered, she often wondered at his thoughtful process, at this questions. Did he remember being JARVIS?

Why was he asking her that?

"No."

Vision nodded once. "I've talked to many people, I realized some find me unnerving, discomforting and I believed they'd avoided me because of this. This morning I enjoyed a conversation with one of your colleagues shortly after she had finished tending her patients. We talked about most of the things. Only later I was told that she finds my presence difficult and uncomfortable."

Helen's lips thinned. It was logical that not everyone would get along, that was the nature of working in a large organization. And Vision was something so new, so startling and diverse – looking and behaving uncannily human whilst also being a machine, intertwined with alien magic. Still, Helen felt angry on his behalf, because of her part in his creation? Well, she also enjoyed his company, as complex and fascinating as it could be. That was part of the enjoyment. Helen liked to work with people that pushed her, that made her better.

"You shouldn't listen to the gossips." She told Vision.

"Because it's unreliable. But it's often sourced in truth."

"Someone's version of it."

"Does that prevent it from being true? It is true to them, it could be true to me also."

He didn't seem hurt, he was still his curious self. His capacity for learning was still impressive and inspiring. He lifted a hand towards his own forehead to the yellow gemstone embedded there.

"This was used to possess your mental faculties. You don't feel uncomfortable in its presence now?"

Helen glanced at the gem that once been part of Loki's scepter, that had touched Helen's chest and had spread its brilliant jeweled fingers through her mind, clearing all obstacles, all distractions, so that she could assist Ultron in gaining the body he'd wanted, the body that Vision now used. How could she regret that?

No distractions, no obstacles, only work. That feeling cinched in Helen's chest again. Uncomfortable was not the word she would use for how she felt.

"No." She replied at last. "It helped created you, like I did, like Tony, Banner and Thor. That doesn't make me uncomfortable."

Vision looked thoughtful and Helen checked her phone again, messaging her waiting group that her work in the medical wing was done for now and that she'd be with them soon.

"What does it make you?" Vision asked blandly.

Helen paused only minutely as she tucked her phone away. Her expression was carefully blank yet her usual calm self, no doubt Vision could see that and yet he'd still asked. She wasn't sure yet he'd still asked. She wasn't sure yet if he asked such piercing questions because he hadn't realized that most people avoided asking them or because he was using everyone's assumption of his complete naivety to gain the knowledge he was always seeking. Tony had help create him, there had to be some Stark slyness in Vision somewhere.

"There is something you miss." Vision noted matter-of-factly, pushing further as though the cinch inside of her was obvious as though he could see her thoughts. "I don't know what it is."

"Neither do I." Helen lied abruptly.

Vision looked at her for what felt like an endless moment. He knew she was lying, Helen knew that he did. That was obvious to her. Her words were a deliberate choice. Her chest cinched tighter but she breathed through it. Some truths weren't talked about; it was important for Vision to learn that – he worked for a highly-classified organization. And Helen wanted him to learn it, right now. He had to have noticed what wasn't spoken about among the Avengers, everyone did. Dr. Banner had left, that was hard to ignore as was Clint Barton's now part-time status, and Pietro Maximoff's permanent absence.

Helen's phone buzzed again, she gave a quick layered smile, out of time again. "But you don't make me uncomfortable."

Vision slightly smiled at her words and nodded slowly.

"I'm glad."

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

**~April 14, 2015~**

Helen walked out of her guest room while smoothing her black formal skirt, making it perfectly straight before making her way towards the living room. Ever since she heard about Pietro, the male Maximoff twin and elder brother of Wanda being deemed deceased, she can't help but feel the sadness she had felt towards the young twin sister. Helen may not have siblings of her own but she does know how it felt like to lose one. In her days as a medical doctor back in Seoul, one of the patients she had been taking care of, is a little girl who came from a catholic orphanage and was diagnosed with leukemia, the same deadly disease her mother died from. The times she had spent with the child as her doctor, gives her joy and willing to make her alive and better. Every day, she receives some of the drawings from the little girl as a thank you gift and she was entirely grateful for this and that was the time Helen felt what it is like to feel love again ever since her mother died, however…

Death seems to be eager to take the only person she deeply cares the most once again.

* * *

  **~*4 years ago*~**

_Helen was checking on the medical monitoring before looking down at the document on the board clip in her hands. It has been four months. 'Four months! And nothing has happened! Every medical treatment we gave her, begins to cure on her perfectly but the disease immediately grows back to her system. Damn it!' She thought angrily yet also desperate in wanting to cure the child completely, not wanting to end up like her mother did._

_"Will I ever get better, Dr. Cho?"_

_Hearing a soft yet weak whisper from her side, Helen looks away from the document and faces the young girl lying on the medical bed. She can see her features looking so pale and weak, breathing a bit difficultly as if her life is slowly starting fade in any moment._

_The doctor smiled a bit sadly as she sat down on the chair and faced her before placing her hand on the child's frail petite one, stroking it gently. She wanted to tell her that everything's going to be fine for the young one if they cure her completely but looking at her right now, time seems to be running out for her as she spoke out._

_"I can't promise you that you will ever get better." The little girl gave her saddened look yet Helen manages to smile at her a bit reassuringly. "But I will do my very best to cure you, Jang-mi."_

_Jang-mi weakly smiled at the doctor before speaking out. "Then that is enough for me."_

_Helen nods slightly and leans in a bit for Jang-mi to hear then whispered. "Also when you are finally cured for good…" Her smiles grows before saying the words. "I will adopt you as my daughter. What do you think?"_

_Seeing Jang-mi's weak smile turning into a happy grin and nodded so acceptingly without a word. Helen tearfully smiled in return then leans forward to kiss the little girl's head._

_She thought everything will turn out fine until the next early morning while waking up from her sleep beside Jang-mi, holding her hand. Helen felt the little one's skin being cold… like death cold, her eyes widened and her chin slightly trembled when she looks at Jang-mi's face. At her pale pallor that now looked almost luminous. At her still chest. At her little paling lips. And the look of peace on her young face as if she is finally free from pain and misery._

_Helen stared at Jang-mi and said in a trembling tone. "Jang-mi?" No response came from the little one's mouth or moving at all as the doctor stood and leaned in with her hands on the girl's cold cheeks and said again. "Jang-mi?" The woman's shoulders began to shake and tears starting to fall from her eyes before wrapping her arms around the little girl's form then cried ever so loudly while placing her chin above Jang-mi's head and rocking a bit together._

_"Jang-mi!"_

_First she lost her mother… now, she lost Jang-mi whom she was about to consider the little girl to be adopted as her own daughter._

* * *

 

The memory now fades away from her mind as she arrives there and saw Steve looking at the huge mirror in front of him while fixing his tie. Hearing the footsteps nearby, he glanced up to see her approaching him with his hands moving from his tie as he tries to finish the black strip of the fabric. He smiled a bit sadly as Helen joined him, and she returned the gesture.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hello." Steve said in return.

Helen raises her hand to reach up towards his tie but immediately stop and looked at him with a shy smile. "May I?"

Chuckling softly, he nodded a bit and replied. "Please."

The Korean woman reached up again and pulled his tie straight and smoothing it down perfectly. Steve stares at her sincerely before wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

"You look beautiful." He said quietly.

Smiling a bit amusingly at him, she replied. "This is not the best time to say it during the funeral, Steve."

"Sorry." Nervously smiled in return while watching her as she finished with his tie and her hands drifted and sliding down his chest then rest there as she lifted her dark eyes to look at him.

"How was Natasha?" Helen asked softly. She remembers yesterday when she had a conversation with Clint, he told her about Bruce's disappearance and his relationship with Natasha. The Korean woman felt very bad for the red-headed spy and even though she knew Bruce and Natasha for a short time, she considers them as her friends rather than acquaintances.

Steve shrugged a little, even as his brows furrowed a bit unhappily.

"Same as usual, she didn't want to talk about it at all last night." He answered solemnly.

Helen nodded in understanding, she wouldn't have expect anything else from the Russian agent. "I'm sure she appreciates having you and Clint there, even if she didn't say anything." She murmured encouragingly and suddenly smiled a little in satisfaction as a ghost of a smile appeared on Steve's face.

"Thank you." He replied softly before continuing. "And I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, Helen."

She gave him a gentle smile that he had always loved before she leans forward to kiss him lightly. Steve kissed her back quickly before they leaned back once more. Without needing to exchange words, they both went towards the elevator. As they arrived in front of it, the couple walked in together. Steve took Helen's hand as she squeezed it bit tightly as they made their way up to meet the other Avengers.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

"Pietro, I will always love you as a brother, a friend and a hero _. Zdravo **{Goodbye}** …_"

Wanda finished her speech, barely keeping her tears in check. The Avengers all stood soberly as the Maximoff woman clench her paper in her fists before nodding at Vision stiffly. The android carefully lifted the simple but smooth black coffin carrying Pietro's body and laid it gently in the grave that Clint had dug out.

The Archer had insisted on doing it and more so, alone. The others had respected that wish, and since Wanda couldn't be parted from her brother's body before the ceremony, Clint had worked at the grave alone.

And now, as the coffin landed with a soft thud, Clint bowed his head while Wanda desperately fought back her sobs as she used her powers to lift the soil pile by the gravestone and laid it there to cover her brother's grave. Vision laid a hand on Wanda's shoulder in comfort while the Avengers all bowed their heads in respect as the small private ceremony begins to close, none of them were moving as they all paid their silent respects.

Eventually, Tony moved to walk away as he was unable to stay there any longer before heading towards the graveyard exit where Fury and Maria were standing in quiet mourning. Thor and Rhodey followed quietly, leaving a few people who wanted to pay their private respects. Natasha gave Wanda a small sad nod before walking away as well.

Once everyone else had gone empty, Clint and Helen walked over to Wanda while Steve stood behind the group in stoic support. The poor girl was trembling as she refused to break down into tears and tried to meet the two people's eyes defiantly.

But as their eyes met, Helen read the sorrow in her grey-blue eyes and silently thanking Wanda for saving her from Ultron. Noticing the Korean doctor's gesture, she cracked and sobbed in tears. Helen reached out to hug the younger woman. The Sokovian girl clutched the Asian woman as she cried into Helen's shoulder while Vision tightened his grip on Wanda's shoulder in a small gesture of comfort.

Steve bowed his head as he stood back while Clint also placed a hand on Wanda's other shoulder and Helen soothed her gently. "I'm so sorry. So sorry for your loss."

She didn't say that it would be okay, because it wouldn't be. Not for a while, at least. Wanda wailed while burying her head into the doctor's shoulder as her tears fell thick and fast. Helen's heart ached with affliction as she felt the raw pain in the girl's cries.

But Helen knew that letting out the emotions would help the wounds heal faster like she did before when her mother and Jang-mi died. They would always be there to some degree and the loss of her brother would be hard for Wanda. But Helen believe the young Maximoff girl would be able to be strong and move on, and hopefully someday, be able to remember her brother with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did a good job on writing Helen's interaction with Vision and her bittersweet moments with Steve. I especially looking forward to write more about Helen's growing friendship with the rest of the Avengers along with her romantic relationship ❤️
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> REVIEW (^ u ^)❤️?


	16. 열다섯 (Yeol-Da-Seot)

**~April 15, 2015~**

It was another early morning day at the Avengers Headquarters where everyone, as usual, are busy with their working lives, most especially training. Wanda had gone off to the library with Vision, just so to relieve herself from grieving her twin brother while Sam is busy polishing his wings back in the common room after he arrived yesterday from the main missing cases. For the past day, there had been less contact between Steve, Tony, and Thor. The last time Steve recalled is that Tony was busy alone in his office trying to think of a new design for the headquarters while Thor, on the other hand, was having a genuine conversation with his girlfriend on the computer, mostly wanting to know how she is at London. Natasha for that matter begins to look for Bruce's whereabouts. And as for him, he goes to the gym for taking a set of fists on the punching bag as his usual morning routine.

After an hour of his morning exercise, he went inside to freshen himself up for getting a jug of water at the kitchen before going out when he saw Helen standing in the hallway not far from him, surrounded by some of the co-workers and tried to take a look at all of their files. Steve smiled adoringly at the sight of her, knowing so well on how much of an independent, strong and hardworking woman she is. He thought of that as one of her best traits he loved about her. The Captain's eyes were fixed on her as he takes another a gulp of water before walking his way towards her direction. Steve honestly can't wait for him go out on a date with Helen for the first time, even though he was nervous about how things will turn out tonight. Suddenly he felt someone tapping his left shoulder, causing him to turn around and smiled genuinely at Natasha's presence.

"How are you doing, Nat?" He asked.

"Well, I'm honestly not sure what I'm feeling good though but I'm fine for now." She replied with a small smile, feeling saddened after Bruce's disappearance and Steve clearly noticed it however Natasha changes the topic to lighten the mood a bit and asked. "So…enjoy laying punches on your own at the gym, huh?"

"Well. Last time I recall, everyone excludes me from training."

Natasha hummed as a reply before asking again. "And what's up with you and Dr. Cho?"

"Excuse me?"

Slightly snorted before she said. "Oh come on. I saw you checking her out."

 _'Oh no, don't tell me she already_   _knows.'_  Steve thought a bit nervously as he puts his hands on the hips before chuckled awkwardly while shocking his head in disbelief and said. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Nat."

"I'm not an idiot, Steve." Natasha gave him a deadpan look then smirked. "I see the way you look at Helen since that party while she's sleeping. It's too obvious. Everyone knows."

"Know about what?" He tries to pretend on being dumb but knowing Natasha… she's very observant.

"That you have your eyes on Helen Cho. If everyone I mean Tony, Clint, surprisingly Fury…" Her smirk lessened and lowered her heard for a short moment before looking up at him with a soft yet sad smile. "And Bruce."

Noticing her expression when she mentions Bruce's name, Steve smiled in return. "I can't believe all of you know that... except Thor."

Natasha's smile changes into a Cheshire grin. "Well, we all wanted to see the great Captain America finding a lady love of his own. And it seems you have."

"Yeah, maybe but somehow I'm not sure."

"What's not sure? She's single and you're obviously and undeniably single too. You two look cute as a couple and possibly you both will make such pretty adorable babies together. Helen's beautiful, Steve."

Steve turns his eyes at Helen who is still working inside the lab and gaze at her ever so longingly before saying. "She really is."

"Well, then good luck on your first date, Cap." Natasha gave him a teasing salute before turning around to walk away.

Steve blinks his eyes once, slightly dumbfounded on what he had just heard. He decided to buy two cups of coffee for him and Helen from the cafeteria when he hears Natasha called out to him.

"By the way, if you ever wanted to buy food or coffee for Helen." Steve's eyebrows raised in slight surprise when she continues to say. "You might wanna get green tea latte and strawberry creamed pancakes, they're one of her breakfast favorites."

The Spy smirks in amusement, satisfied to see the Captain's expression looking evidently shock as he only nods before saying. "Okay."

"Alrighty then." She turned around again and quickly followed Maria who had just walked out of the elevator and both ladies headed towards the conference room.

Steve stood there for a short second then went towards the cafeteria to get coffee and these strawberry creamed pancakes.  _'How the hell does Nat know of Helen's favorites? Did she have a friendly conversation with her? Just to let me know more about her.'_ To him, somehow that is quite possible. Knowing the Spy, she is very keen on wanting the Captain to go find a date for him.  _'Typical Nat.'_  He shook his head in amusement.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

After he bought one tray of two coffees and one plate of strawberry creamed pancakes, Steve made his way up in no time, not even using the elevator and there he stood in front of Helen's lab. He chuckled in disbelief when he saw Helen busy walking around the lab on her own, just early in the morning.

"Helen."

Hearing his voice, the Korean doctor turned around to face him, almost startled at his presence though mostly happy to see him here as she smiled. "Steve, good morning."

"Good morning." The Captain greeted in return while giving her a smile in return.

"What are you doing here? You're usually with Natasha and the rest of the Avengers team at the assembly hall." She asked politely.

Amusingly shrugged as he replied. "Can't a guy like me visit his girl?"

Helen chuckled a bit. "Me, your girl?"

Steve laughed along and shook his head before slowly walking his way towards her. "I notice that you're working quite early in the morning, so I kind of gave you a cup of coffee and pancakes for your morning breakfast." He gestured a tray of breakfast meal in front of her.

"Is that for me?"

"Well, there's no else in this room that I could give to." He slightly joked.

She can feel herself blushing, slightly embarrassed. "That's very sweet but you don't have to do this."

"Not big of a deal."

Helen timidly smiled at him. "Thank you, Steve. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome,  _doll_."

Hearing him say that endearment made her blush.  _'Steve is such a gentleman. There's no one like him who can make a girl smile that easily.'_  Helen thought affectionately as she sees him putting down the tray at the full space table. She stood there, admiring the pancakes and at the same time, taking secret glances at him. Of course, Steve saw it. The Captain can tell that Helen looks completely hungry, hinting that she hadn't eaten. So as a doting boyfriend he is becoming…  _'Wait, Boyfriend? Maybe',_ he didn't want to see his girl working without food in her belly. He then suddenly heard Helen calling out to him.

"Have you had your breakfast?"

"Only coffee." He answered as took his drink from the tray and nervously smiled.

"Would you care to join me? I honestly hate eating alone." She gently smiled at him in return.

"Sure." Steve replied and was glad that Helen lets him join her for breakfast inside the lab when he sat on the chair. She started to serve the food for the two of them and quickly sat down next to him.

"I don't know what you like so I bought some strawberry cream pancakes." Steve said, grinning a bit nervously while trying to pretend on not knowing that the food and drink in the tray are her favorites.

"Are you kidding me? Strawberry cream pancakes are one of my favorites." Helen smiled happily.

"Well, I'm glad you liked them so much."

He chuckled with a bit of pride in him when he sees her cutting a slightly big piece of pancake and raises it to eat then chews the food with a hum of satisfaction.  _'God, Helen looks so cute when her cheeks puff like that.'_  He thought in amusement as he took a piece of pancake and shove it into his mouth to eat before drinking his coffee when he heard Helen calling out beside him. Steve turns to face her.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know green tea latte is my favorite?" She asked curiously while raising a cup in front of him.

It seems Helen took a sip of it before she asked as the Captain just gave her a small flirty smile, hoping that she doesn't sense the lie in his features.

"Um, I just took a wild guess on what kind of morning coffee you're drinking." He replied.

Helen raised her eyebrow and smirk at him before saying. "No, that's not the reason, Steve."

His eyes widened in slight shock somehow realizing that Helen must have quickly figured out his real reason when she said out loud. "It seems Natasha must have told you about my favorites."

Steve sighed a bit in defeat while lowering his chin before raising his hands and looked at her with an embarrassed smile. "Okay, you caught me."

The Korean doctor giggled then shook her head a bit and took a sip of her latte. Steve, on the other hand, continues to take another piece of the pancake and shove it into his mouth. He softly hummed while chewing the deliciousness of the pancake he ate. "God, this tastes very good." The Captain smiled in satisfaction while turning to face Helen and continued. "No wonder why you liked this pancake so much." He pointed the half-finished flat cake on the plate with the fork on his hand.

Helen nodded a bit happily and felt glad that he also liked her favorite breakfast food.

"I knew you would, though I could make better pancakes than this." She replied in amusement.

Steve just softly chuckled at her words, agreeing with the thought of Helen cooking her own set of foods as he remembers the time when she first gave him one of those eggrolls she made for herself and it was absolutely delicious, no denying that.

After for what it seems to be like an hour of their breakfast meal, Helen was the first to finish off her pancake as she showed the empty plate to Steve which earned her a soft chuckle from the Captain. She grinned at return before taking the coffee next to him and sip the rest of latte in her cup.

"So what time should I pick you up?" Steve asked after he finished the rest of the coffee drink.

"How about seven o'clock in the evening and maybe just meet me here at the lab." Helen replied.

"Alright, seven o'clock it is."

Satisfied with his answer as she carefully stood up from her chair. "I better get back to work."

Noticing her gesture, he followed as well and placed his hands inside the pockets of his pants then smiled. "Of course."

"And let me handle the dishes, you have done your part on bringing me this amazing breakfast you have given me." The Doctor assured him.

"It's no problem." He nodded slightly before continuing. "Then I better get back to work as well. So I'll see you tonight,  _doll_."

Helen gave him her usual gentle smile then places her lips on his cheek and said in a soft tone. "See you tonight, Steve."

The two gave each other longing stares for a small moment, both feeling ecstatic on the inside for their very first date together. Steve was the first look away before he went out of the lab while touching his cheek where her lips were placed, he softly smiled at the gesture he has given. Not realizing that Helen was watching him leave with a happy expression on her face before she turns around to move along with her medical research.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Steve went back to his room to change his attire when suddenly, a familiar companion sat in a comfy chair in front of him as he opens the door. Silently making a deep sigh at the sight of the man who kept on teasing him about his newfound relationship.

"Stark, what are you doing here in my room?"

The billionaire casually stood up and approached him. "Well, since I've recently heard that you are going on a date tonight I figured that I could give you a lending hand on your dating situation."

Steve gave him a deadpan expression, knowing Tony well for his famously good at flirting with women and dating them. And just like Howard, Tony has a lot of ways on giving the best romantic dates for the ladies. However, he is definitely not going to let a Billionaire Playboy ruined his first date that he had planned out.

"No."

"No?" Tony raised his eyebrow with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, Tony. No." The Captain replied with a slight nod.

"Oh, you mean  _"you'll definitely let me help you"_. No problem, Cap."

He blinked his eyes in confusion at his words. "Wha— Tony, I just said  _"no"._  I don't need your help on my date with Helen."

Completely ignoring Steve while his mind is distracted of filled with ideas for a romantic date. "How about taking her to  _One if by Land, Two if by Sea_ , the best restaurant here in New York and they served a multi-course meal with elaborate selections. And trust me, you two will get completely satisfied with their delicious foods. Especially you two will get warmed up easily under the beautiful candlelit chandeliers." Tony explained with a smirk on his face as Steve tries to cut him off from giving him ideas.

"Tony, there's no nee—"

"Or maybe at  _Ristorante Aroma_  in Rome." He still didn't listen as he kept on going.

"Tony I said—"

"Yeah, you go dine in style with your sweetheart."

"Tony—"

"At that place which serves up Italian cuisine."

"Tony—"

"Alongside unforgettable views of the Colosseum."

"Tony—" Steve's voice now raised and his unexpected temper is starting to rise.

"When in the Rome huh? That's  _amore_ right the—"

"GODDAMNIT TONY, LISTEN TO ME!"

The Playboy Billionaire finally heard the Captain's burst as he stopped his ramblings. Then he looked at him whose face is almost red though cooled down immediately before he made a deep sigh for a moment then spoke out.

"I had already planned out for our first date."

Tony said with an  _"oh"_  surprise. "Where?"

"At a Korean restaurant called ' _Hangawi'_ , just a few streets nearby."

He hummed a bit loudly and nodded, slightly approving Steve's idea. "Nice choice."

Mentally sighing at Tony accepting his plan for a romantic date and smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Tony."

The Billionaire just shrugged then immediately puts out his see-through phone and called out his A.I.

"Friday, immediately cancel all the restaurants' reservations that I have selected for Steve Rogers and Helen Cho's."

Shocked at what he had just heard, he said out loud. "Did you just—"

"Yeah, there's no need to add another  _'thank you'_  for me, Cap." Tony cut him off-sentence and waved it off a bit ridicule before he passed by him and went out of the room as Steve scoffed slightly while he shook his head like a disapproving parent and muttered out to him.

"Stark, you son of a bitch."

It was completely enough for Tony to hear the Captain's unexpected words and suddenly pointed at him mockingly.

"LANGUAGE!"

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

A few hours later before the sky turns a bit dark, tonight was the night where the Captain gets to go on his very first date with Helen. After a hard day of working at his usual routine, Steve gets to wash himself up then put on his clothing he had picked out for his date. He nervously waited in his room while waiting for it to turn to seven o'clock, it was precisely three minutes to seven as Steve decided to get his butt off the chair and headed straight towards Helen's lab. As he passed by the mirror on his way to the direction he was going, he took several quick glances at his own reflection. He didn't know whether he's making a good choice or not for tonight as he's wearing his usual style of clothing, a button-up grey long sleeve shirt with a dark khaki jacket and a pair of navy blue jeans.

 _'I guess the choice of my clothing is not that bad.'_  Steve thought to himself with a bit of nervousness in his features.

He then imagines if Bucky were here right now, he would have been lectured by him with a long list of dos and don'ts when it comes to dating women. Steve can somehow feel that Bucky would be very proud of his best friend for finding a girl like Helen, no doubt about it. He silently wishes that his old friend was here by his side, to give him the boost of confidence with optimism and assurance.

Once Steve arrives in time and enters the lab, he can see Helen sitting in her chair while waiting for him. He smiled adoringly at the sight of her when he sees her wearing a simple coral green dress with printed pink flowers in them. Her hair was down smoothly and her face was naturally well done with her cheeks blushing red. The way she looks tonight… God, he can honestly feel himself staring at her like a lovesick puppy.

Suddenly he saw her looked up in his direction and gave him a genuine smile as she stood up before carrying her handbag and walked towards him.

"Steve, you're early."

He raised his eyebrow, slightly confused. "You said seven o'clock."

"Yeah, I did." She giggled slightly before saying. "And you're very punctual."

Steve chuckled softly. "Thank you. And I hope you don't mind riding in my Harley?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I had a spare helmet there. Is that alright with you?"

She nodded then replied to him with an assuring smile. "Of course."

Satisfied with her answer, Steve extended his hand for her to take and said in a soft tone. "Shall we?"

Helen stared at his hand before looking up to gaze him who he did in return. She took his hand as they both walked alongside each other and make their way towards the parking lot until Steve saw Natasha and unfortunately Tony, both smirking at him from their respective cars as they also were about to make their way home. Natasha gave one last reassuring smile to Steve as if telling him that she's proud of his choice and that everything will work out fine while Tony on the other hand, only winked at him and silently telling him  _"good luck"_  before each of them drove off.

Steve nervously took his spare helmet and took a deep breath before he faced Helen then asked.

"May I?"

She stared at him for a second then nodded with a soft smile. "Please."

And with that, he bashfully places the helmet on her head to wear and gently straps the small belt under her chin. Steve then gazes at her who also did in return, both looking into each other's eyes with adoration yet also desire. The two slowly leaned each other for a kiss almost touching between their lips. However, Helen was the first to break from their entrance and stepped away from him a bit while clearing her throat shyly.

"Um, would you do me a favor?" She asked innocently.

Steve blinks his eye from his small daze and replied in a calm tone.

"Anything."

"Please don't ride too fast."

At first, he thought she was joking when she said those words and was about to be amused by it. But when he looks at her worried expression, he immediately knew that Helen was not very keen when it comes to speed from any vehicles. Steve gave her a reassuring smile and reaches her hand to wrap around a bit tightly while gazing at her.

"Don't worry,  _doll_. We're not rushing to anywhere."

Helen smiled in return and nodded as she waits for Steve to get on his motor and started the engine before she hops in at the back of him. She places her arms around his waist and leaned her head at the back of his neck causing him to smile in content as he turns his head around to face her.

"Ready?"

She raises her head to look at him and smiled again. Her earthly dark eyes staring at his blue ones for a moment until she spoke out calmly.

"I'm ready when you are."

Pleased with her reply, he turns his head to face the path where they are going and his Harley roared on when they started rode off to the destination of their very first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Steve and Helen are going to have their first romantic date Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ💕!
> 
> There's a possibility that I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow... or maybe not, I don't know. But I will post it anyway sooner (^ω^*).
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^u^)❤️?


	17. 열여섯 (Yeol-Yeo-Seot)

**~April 15, 2015~**

When they both arrived at the restaurant, Steve held the door open like any gentlemen would do as he took her hand gently in his own, shutting the door behind him. Helen politely told him to remove his shoes and place them in the shoe rack beside the entrance as she removes hers before neatly puts them there. Steve follows her advice and did the same as hers while his eyes looking around this breathtaking Korean restaurant they went in, it’s nice to go out like a normal couple without being watched. Since it’s a Korean restaurant, most of the visitors here are Asian and Steve felt more comfortable visiting here. Not many people around him notice that it was Captain America walking into an Asian restaurant as both of them were greeted by a well-mannered waitress who respectfully bows at their presence.

The Captain leads Helen towards the selected table and pulled out a chair for her then moves onto his own seat as the same waitress came to give them the menus.

“Please take your time and I will come by when you’re ready to order.” The waitress instructed in her Korean accent before leaving them to pick their order. The two thumbed through their menus, trying to decide on their first course. However, Steve is somehow having a slight difficulty in picking one, all of the foods in this menu look delicious yet as a first timer in trying them, he can’t help but wanted Helen to suggest these foods for him just to be sure if they are suited for his taste. Helen notices this and amusingly smiles at her date’s slightly scrunched up face, realizing that Steve is having a hard time picking his choice of a meal. And so, the kind-hearted doctor decides to save him from having a hard time choosing.

“Need a little help with that, Steve?”

He looked up from the menu to see her smiling at him in amusement. The Captain felt his cheeks turning red and chuckled embarrassingly, knowing that Helen must’ve noticed his small situation he was having. “It seems I’m having a small problem in picking these Korean foods, I mean they’re all delicious when I look at it but I’m having a hard time picking them.”

“Well don’t you worry there, Captain Rogers.” She teased him a little.

Steve raised his eyebrow and can’t help but grow a smirk at her playful tone.

“I’ll save you from that **_small problem_** of yours.”

He shook his head slightly while they both laughed at their silly yet an adorable flirting. Helen picks back up her menu and chooses the meal for the both of them while Steve just stared at the Korean woman who’s looking through the menu she was going to pick as he began to admire the sight of her features.

With just her simple coral green dress that matched her two inch black shoes, Steve couldn’t bring his eyes away from her. Her long dark hair was naturally waved and she had little to no makeup on except for some rosy pink lipstick stained on her soft lips. To put it simply, he loved the way she looked. In fact, anything the way she looks is naturally beautiful.

He was about to compliment her beauty but was interrupted when the waitress arrives quickly in time to get their order.

Helen settled on picking steamed vegetarian dumplings, tofu stone bowl rice with sesame leaves, organic zen _bibimbap_ and noodles along with a set of soothing hot tea for the both of them. Once they had ordered, the waitress left to prepare for the couple’s meal while the two were waiting for their food as Steve looked at Helen and smiled.

“I seriously don’t know how to start the conversation.”

She chuckled. “I know. This is a bit awkward, considering that this is my _very first date_.”

“No, it’s not awkward. It’s just that I realized that I really don’t know how to talk with women. I’m the least favorable man, I guess. Always the old fashioned, boring, dull guy from the 1940s.”

Denying his words, she simply protested. “Well to me, you are not the least favorable. You are exactly the type of guy I like, you know. A sweet, kind and handsome gentleman like yourself is so rare these days.” Helen didn’t realize that she was staring at him ever so fondly when she describes his characteristics, causing Steve to gaze at her the same way she did to him before she shook her head from thinking out loud and shyly tucked a few strands of hair from her ear. “I mean, I’m sure there are a lot of women around here fawning over you.”

“Only when it comes to me being _Captain America_ , not the scrawny guy I was before I became like this.” He points to himself with an honest smile on his face.

“Well, I think you are cute as a scrawny guy.” Helen giggled softly when she sees his surprised expression as she continued. “I saw your old picture when Tony reveals to me of your medical records.”

He shook his head and waved it off in denial, chuckling slightly when she said to those words. “No Helen, I’m not. Girls like you would just be chasing over muscular guys than a little guy like my former self.”

“Steve, I’m _being_ honest. I seriously think those girls are pretty stupid to think you are not worth of a guy they would go out with. And if you’re like the _“cute scrawny guy”_ you were once before, I would definitely love to go on a date with you if you asked me out.”

The Captain found his heart skipping a beat when she earnestly complimented about him being his pre-serum self. She gave him that sweet smile of hers while fixing her hair from the mess that the bike ride created a while ago before saying another word.

“And as I said before, you _are_ the type of guy I like. It’s not because you are a handsome man with muscles and everything that most of the women saw would love…” She looks at him deeply into his eyes with a loving gaze. “It’s because you are a _good man_ with a golden heart.”

Steve’s eyes softened when she said the last sentence and begins to remember Dr. Erskine’s words before he died _. ‘You must promise me one thing… that you will stay who you are. **Not a perfect soldier, but a good man**.’_

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when Helen reaches his hand in the middle of the table then wraps her petite fingers around his larger ones, still smiling at him in the gentlest way that he had always loved as he locks his fingers around hers and smiled in return for a moment before separating as the waiter came back with their food and she neatly arranged all of them on the table before bowing again and excuses herself to the kitchen.

Once the food is on the table, Helen can completely see the look on his face staring at the food with a mixture of interest and amazement. God, he looks so adorable when he stares at the food like the eyes of an eager child. She begins to take a pair of silver chopsticks and prepares to pick one of the dishes selected on the table.

“Let’s dig in, Steve.” Helen grinned while taking a piece of dumpling.

“I don’t know where to begin, doll.” The Captain chuckled.

“Try this dumpling, it’s very good.” She places the piece in front of his mouth, waiting for it to be open. And Steve, not wanting to be rude of her offer, he then leans in and takes a bite of it. Helen could see his pure delightful expression when he continues to take another piece of dumpling. Watching his face with satisfaction, she proceeds on taking a piece for herself.

“You’re right, this dumpling is really good.” Steve pointed the dumplings with his chopsticks, looking so pleased.

“I told you.” Helen giggled slightly while chewing her food. “Try the others, all of them are pleasantly good and healthy.”

Without a second thought, the Captain begins to try each of these dishes one by one and amazingly, he was astonished by the taste of interesting ingredients and a few spices when it comes to Asian foods. Steve was supposed to try first the Thai food, one of the Asian cuisines that he had put it on the list a year ago. But since he had tried Korean dishes with Helen, he doesn’t have a problem on waiting to try the next Asian cuisine.

Steve and Helen continued to dig into their dinner, both savoring the ethnic food on the table as the Korean doctor started talking about her new research when the super-soldier asked about the Cradle. Realizing that this is no time for her to talk about work, this is the time for her and Steve to get know more about each other.

“Enough about work. Tell me more about yourself, Steve.” Helen said, smiling at him with a tint of curiosity in her features wanting to know about not just him being Captain America but him being his own-self. “Anything, big or small family… general region where you came from… favorite color… hobbies?” She listed in hopes of getting at least something out of him.

“You probably heard everything from the Smithsonian Museum by now.”

She shook her head and slightly protested. “No, I want to hear it from you. In your own words, not from the museum itself. Please?”

He took a deep breath, eyeing at her softly. “Okay, I um… I grew up in Brooklyn and an only child to my parents, Sarah and Joseph Rogers. My mother was a nurse and my father was a soldier like me, who died before I was born.” He can see Helen’s saddened expression when he mentions his father whom he had never met, even though his mother told stories about him.

“I’m sorry…” Her words softly mumbled with an apology.

“It’s okay, Helen.”

“And your mother died before…” She nervously bit her lip before saying, “the accident, right?”

Steve nodded numbly. “Died of tuberculosis, yeah.”

She sigh softly while looking at him with a hint of sadness in her dark eyes. “That must’ve been hard.”

Never in his life, Steve had opened up deeply to anyone not even Sam and his Avengers team but when he was around with Helen, he felt at ease when he shares this part of himself with her. He never really talked about his past with anyone else before her. If he ever did, he had to get ready for the merciless jokes and teases.

But not with Helen. His past was just an important part of his life as the present, she already told some of her past to him two weeks ago so maybe it would be fair if he had told hers. In his mind and heart, he wanted her to know.

“It really was. My mom was my favorite person. I always looked up to her so much for she believed kindness made us stronger.”

Helen gave him a gentle smile. “She would have been very proud of you, Steve.”

“I hope you’re right.” He genuinely smiled a bit in return before continues to tell more about himself. “And my favorite color is blue… and my hobby is mostly about drawing, I’ve done it most in my spare time.”

Satisfied of his information though was more interested in his hobby when her expression brightens as she asked. “You can draw? That’s amazing, Steve. I would love to see all of your artwork sometime.”

“I don’t know, Helen. I honestly don’t think you would be impressed with my skills.”

“Steve, I’m sure that your art skills are good. It would be better if you would just show them to me, alright?”

Defeated by her kind words, he had no choice but to do so. “Alright, but promise me you won’t laugh or anything if I show them to you?”

Giving him a sincere smile, she replied. “I promise.”

Nodded in satisfactory at her words, he continued. “Okay, now that you know mine. How about yours, Helen?”

Shaking her head a bit after eating a piece of _bibimbap_ then replied. “Mine’s not that compelling as yours.”

“Oh, come on.” Steve chuckled slightly, not quite believing that her personal life is not that compelling as she says it claims to be. “You are a scientist who knows how to cook delicious foods like _tamagoyaki_ and read classic novels. I doubt mine is more interesting than yours.”

Helen rolls her eyes slightly in amusement before finally talking to him about her life. “Okay, um… just like you, I’m also an only child to my parents, Ariana and Stephen Cho. My mom was an English teacher and my dad was an electrical engineer. My favorite color is green, because I honestly love Mother Nature so much. Aside from reading classic novels, my main hobby is actually… cooking.” She can see Steve’s grin brighten when she mentions cooking as her main hobby then continued to say.

“And my Korean name is _Cho Soo-hyun_.”

Hearing her native name gives him the lighthearted sensation that he cannot explain why for only God knows what the Captain is feeling right now.

“Your name’s beautiful... What does it mean?”

“My name means ‘idealistic’ and ‘kind’.”

“Just like you… _Soo-hyun_.”

 Helen can feel her cheeks turning rosy when he says her native name and she can’t help but feel undoubtedly pleasant and just so right. She tucked her hair again once more while her dark eyes stared down at the food, shyly avoiding his tender gaze. Steve noticed her bashfulness and continues to compliment her name with a soft smile.

“I would prefer calling you your native name than most people called you often. If that’s alright with you?”

She looks up to face him then nodded genuinely. “I don’t mind, Steve.”

They both stared at one another with their eyes never leaving each other’s sight for a tender moment until Helen decides to break off the silence unexpectedly.

“So um, anything more interesting about yourself?”

“Well, as far as I’m concern, there’s nothing more interesting about me that is worth knowing.” Steve gave her an apologetic smile.

“Then can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

It took a short second for her to take a quiet deep breath before asking.

“Do you want to continue being an Avenger? I mean, like if you want to retire and have a normal life… Build a family like Clint and be happy with your wife and children.” Her last words murmured out softly.

“Yeah, I would very much like that.” He wistfully smiled and absentmindedly nodded with his eyes averted down. What Helen said about it is true. He does want all of that. He had been thinking of quitting the Avengers as well after knowing that Clint retired right after the battle of Sokovia ended in order to spend more time with his family. He deeply respects him so much because that man is willing to give it all up to make his wife very happy. During his time at the world war, Steve have always wanted to have that kind of life with Peggy back then. Yet in this era he lived in for the past few years, he’s not sure anymore. The battlefield feels like his only home to him and he can’t really tell whether he’s going to be alright not surrounding himself with anything army-related. Yes, the Avengers are almost like a family to him but every time his fellow teammates would be with their significant others, deep down he feels lost and lonely.

But now, Helen unexpectedly came into his life and somehow the entities of fate gave him another chance of happiness to live for. However, the question is… Does she _really_ want to be with him? And so he says something that he shouldn’t have said in front of her.

“And I guess that’s the reason why I’m still single.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowed with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

He looks up to face her with a doleful smile. “No living person is willing to be with me, Helen. You know this better than anyone else. And, I guess I’m alright with that. I’ve lost people that I cared about so many times and I don’t want that to happen again.”

Helen didn’t say a word though her eyes say it all in one glance, pity as he continues to say with a hint of solemnity.

“It seems I really am _“the man out of time”_ pretending that I could live without war.”

“Steve…”

All of a sudden, there was a deafening silence between them and he knew from the moment he says all those words, had just ruined their first date by talking something he shouldn’t have said. He stares at her who gave him an awkward smile and a hint of a frown on her features. It was hard to read her because there was sadness, disappointment, and sympathy all mixed in one feeling that he couldn’t describe.

 _‘Steve, you blew it very hard tonight! What the hell?’_ He scolded himself in thought.

The Captain wanted to say something, to apologize if he could but the Korean doctor just softly patted his hand before she held her arm out to call for the waitress. Steve sighed and felt disappointed in what had happened tonight as he took out a few amounts of cash and gave the waitress who arrived quickly to receive the payment.

“Let’s take a walk.” She stood up and gestures him to follow her with a small wisp of a smile. Confused as to wonder why she suddenly wanted to walk with him after what happened just now. And so with no choice, he decided to follow her as she requested then they both left the restaurant to take a walk on the city streets.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

“Helen?”

Steve called out to her quietly beside her while still walking on the street surrounded with a few people pass by. She didn’t take a glance or even spoke to him as they continue to walk together in silence. His words a while ago kept on replaying in his mind. Did he just unexpectedly reject her after confessing their feelings towards one another? Steve cursed to himself of his stupidity as he proceeded to walk beside her until suddenly, Helen immediately took his hand a bit tightly and pulled him towards the nearby park where he saw a banner standing high up in front of him that says **_“Golden Age Dance Ball”._** And there he saw a group of senior couples slow dancing together with a few bright hanging lamps high above them along with the band group on the stage where the speakers of a slow beat of a romantic 1940s jazz music surrounding them.

“Dance with me.”

Helen begins to face in front of him while still holding his hand, smiling. This was unexpected, Steve was wondering why she decided to dance with him all of a sudden after the ruined moment of their date. And worst of all, he doesn’t know how to dance. He was afraid that if he does, he will step on her tiny feet or make himself embarrassed of his lame dance moves.

“Helen, I… I-I don’t know how to dance.” He whispered nervously.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you how.” The Korean woman giggled softly while trying to assure him.

His blue eyes widened when she said _those words_ … the words he reminded someone he once loved. Steve then begins to remember the exchange words when he and Peggy last spoke to each other on the transmitter before he was about to crash land.

_‘You know, I still don’t know how to dance.’_

_‘I’ll show you how, just be there.’_

That memory still stays in his mind every time he thinks about Peggy after he got out of the ice three years ago. It’s been too long… too late to have a chance to dance with her. But that was history now, them being together was never meant to be. And he accepted that fate of being in a new world with newfound friends and family as his home… including someone who makes him feel alive and happy again after seventy years.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when an old man beside him called out while dancing with his partner.

“Young man, just dance with this lovely lady already.”

Steve can feel his pale cheeks turning red with embarrassment when this old man just tells him on what he needs to do right now as the Captain scratches at the back of his head. God, he feels like a sixteen-year-old kid again from Brooklyn. And that old man right there, is possibly his age tells him like a father encouraging his teenage son to man-up already.

He can hear Helen chuckled amusingly as the old man spoke again towards him.

“You might not want to keep your lady waiting for you, young man.” Smiling encouragingly at Steve, he continues to say. “If she really wants you to dance with her, then do it. No matter how crappy your moves are, she will guide you there. Okay?”

The Captain bashfully nodded at the old man and smiled in return, understanding his words.

“Thank you for that, Mr…?”

“Ah, call me Stan. _Stan Lee_.” The old man grinned. “And this amazing dance partner of mine right here is my lovely wife, Joan.”

“I have to say, you two would make an adorable couple.” The old woman complimented at the two, looking awed at the sight of the young couple.

Steve was about to protest when Helen surprisingly spoke out to her. “Thank you, Mrs. Lee. I honestly didn’t expect that we would be together like this.”

The old couple chuckled as Joan replied. “Oh, that’s what love is supposed to be. Love works in mysterious ways, child. No matter the difference between you two are, it will always find a way that you both are meant to be together.”

“That’s what I always thought since the day I fell for her.” Stan looks at his wife ever so lovingly then faces Steve and Helen with a supporting smile. “As I said before, kid. Dance with her, alright?” He winked at the blonde-headed Captain before he moves away and continues to slow dance with his wife, leaving them to just stand in the middle of the dance floor.

Steve made a deep sigh then turns to face Helen who stares at the old couple dancing with a soft expression on her face. Deciding to man himself up, he raises his hand in front of her and begins to ask.

“Can I have this dance?”

Her eyes drift away from the old couple to face him then glances down at his waiting hand before looking at him again. It took a short moment for Steve to wait for a reply when she finally places her hand on top of his and gave him a soft smile.

“Of course.”

“But remember, I still don’t know how to dance.” He smiled a bit nervously.

“It’s okay. And as I said, _I will show you how_.” Helen took his right hand and places it on her side then laid her left one on his shoulder as she gazes at him who still seems to be a bit tense on how he is going to do right now. And so with this, she begins to guide him slowly when the music called _“You made me love you by Harry James and Kitty Kallen”_ continues to play smoothly.

“Just take a breath, Steve.”

He closes his eyes then inhales and exhales slowly as he followed her words while his blue eyes staring down at her with adoration.

“And take one step.”

He immediately looks down at his foot to check his steps but felt her fingers touching his chin to face her again then touches strokes his face affectionately.

“Keep your eyes, locked on mine.”

She places her left hand back on his shoulder as their eyes gaze at one another with intense passion.

“And let the music be your guide.”

And there they slowly dance to the melody, perfectly guided by the soft beating music. Steve and Helen continued to look at each other with longing, both savoring the feeling of their touch. Growing a bit confident in his moves, he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her body close towards his, making them press slightly up against each other as another music came out that Steve recognizes the song he favored called _“It’s been a long long time by Kitty Kallen”_ starts to play smoothly.

 “I love that song…” Helen murmured.

“You do?”

She nodded, smiling gently at him. “I was a little girl back then… I always hear it every time my parents dance together in the living room every night. My mother told me that this love song they have always played is the first one they have danced since they first dated. I would always watch them and became entranced on the way they look at each other, looking so in love that I wish I wanted to experience that when I find a man who looks at me the way my father looked at my mother.”

Steve smiled at her in return. “And did you find what you’re looking for, _doll_?”

“Maybe the man I’m looking for is standing right here, dancing with me so perfectly.” She said a bit mischievously though her dark eyes are filled with yearning and love when the female singer of the band begins to sing.

**_Never thought that you would be standing here so close to me_ **

**_There’s so much I feel that I should say…_ **

 Steve struggled to swallow as he slowly tightened his hand on her waist, never letting go from their slow dance. He felt his heart flutter when he looks into her beautiful obsidian eyes.

**_But words can wait until some other day…_ **

They could feel each other’s hearts beating wildly from their touch than before as they gaze into each other’s eyes like the ocean sea against the earthly land.

**_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_ **

**_Then kiss me once again, it’s been a long, long time…_ **

 Helen’s eyes lowered as she felt her fair cheeks blushing red. Before looking back up into his sapphire eyes to see him smiling at her gently and she smiled back while he begins to lead her now slowly to the beat of the music, getting used to dancing with her in his arms no longer nervous or afraid.

**_Haven’t felt like this, my dear_ **

**_Since I can’t remember when, it’s been a long, long time…_ **

He span her in two gentle turns so she stood with her back against his chest as he looked at her with such longing, he held his left arm for her to take whilst his right one snaked around her waist bringing their bodies closer together.

**_You’ll never know how many dreams, I’ve dreamed about you_ **

**_Or just how empty they all seemed without you…_ **

Helen looked to his free hand and gracefully put her hand in his in time with the music. Completely absorbed in their own magical moment, they failed to notice the senior couples glancing at them in awe for it is rare but also beautifully romantic for them to see the young couple dancing so perfectly and both so in love in the middle of the dance floor.

**_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice then kiss me once again_ **

**_It’s been a long, long time…_ **

Helen leaned into him and closed her eyes for a brief moment as she placed her hand on top of his that was stayed on her waist and she caressed his fingers with hers in a subtle move.

Steve maneuvered their arms in a quick motion and he span her out to the side sending her dress to whisk around her. He brought her back and took a hold on both of her hands as they stood arms length away from each other and he took in the sight of her as he brings her closer to him back into their usual dance’s stance, only a lot closer than before as they looked at each other so passionately and his eyes flickered to her soft plump lips then backs up into her eyes. He leaned down, and slowly kissed her soft luscious lips, slowly and tenderly.

She melted within their kiss, slowly raising her arms to wrap them around his neck while he wraps his around her waist never caring if they are many people witnessing this around them. They kissed ever so lovingly, moving against each other’s lips and their noses nuzzling together.

When their lips slowly parted, they looked through their half-lidded eyes back at each other with their forehead resting together.

“Steve?”

He hummed softly in response, still mesmerized by their kiss.

“Thank you for coming into my life and loving me.”

Smiling affectionately at her words, his blue eyes gaze up into her dark ones. For the past three years, he thought he felt lost and alone in this new century he lived in even though he was surrounded by a few people he befriended. He thought the battlefield will forever be his home for the rest of his life. But God finally gave him a gift when he felt like he will never love again is this woman right here in his arms, within his grip.

“No, _thank you_ for coming into my life, Helen. And giving me the love I feel like I don’t deserve.”

She gave him a gentle smile, staring at him fondly.

“You deserve to be loved, Steve. You always will.

Hearing this, he then again leans in to kiss her lips once more and smirked when returns his kiss so passionately before they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other’s, both smiling with love and adoration.

_“Saranghaeyo, Soo-hyun.”_

She giggled softly at his pronunciation though very proud of him learning her native language and speaking **“I love you”** in Korean so well.

“I love you too, Steve.”

The two grinned happily as they continued on dancing at the next romantic music, moving on from the past behind them and ready to start the new adventure of their lives together as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I finally posted this chapter of them having their very first date together ❤️! It took me three tries to think of the better moments for their date and honestly, it was kind of hard but at least I finally got it in the end. I hope this satisfies you, readers ;)  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^u^)❤️?


	18. 열일곱 (Yeol-Il-Gob)

**~April 16, 2015~**

The next morning, Sam was playing a game of crossword puzzle on the dinner table in the kitchen room while drinking a cup of coffee when Steve came in, looking so unusually happy and greeted him a bit jolly.

“Morning, Sam.”

Smiling back at him, he also greeted though his eyes looked at him very curiously at his oddly pleasant behavior today.

“Morning to you too, Cap.”

Knowing him very well for the past year, he had never seen him smile like that… unless it has something to do with him being that much happier than before. Deeply curious and wanting to know about it, Sam called out his blonde-headed friend.

“Hey, man. You’re looking very happy today. Did something great happened to you?”

Steve took a jug of orange out of the fridge before facing his friend and tries to pretend being stupefied.

“What do you mean?”

“I have never seen you this happy, I mean I’ve seen you smile at times when we hang out together. But the way you smile right now, it’s different.” Sam said with a genuine grin.

“Different? How?” The super-soldier pours the juice on the glass before drinking it.

“Like someone has made you smile even more… someone who is a girl.”

Their conversation was interrupted when a familiar person came into the kitchen with a smile on her face, greeting him.

“Good morning, Steve.”

He grinned at the sight of her presence as he wraps his arm around his tiny waist and leans in to kiss her forehead affectionately before greeting her in return.

“Good morning, _doll_.”

Helen begins to go towards the fridge to get a morning snack while Steve is still wrapping his arm around her waist, gluing his large frame into her petite one.

“Say Steve, you want some of quinoa fruit salad?” She asked while taking out a jar glass of contained fruits inside and shakes it carefully while getting a fork.

“If it’s you who made it, then I would love some.” Steve snuggled next to her like a cat purring with affection.

“Okay, Mr. Rogers.” Helen giggled at his response, slightly shook her head in amusement and closes the fridge door while she pierces a strawberry and a banana covered in quinoa and lemon juice with agave then eats it with satisfaction. She begins to take another two pieces of fruit and leans in front of Steve’s lips.

“Here you go, _wang-ja-nim_.”

His blue eyes soften when she says in her native tongue. “What does it mean, doll?” he asked.

Helen gives him a gentle smile and replied softly. “It means _“my darling”_.”

Smiling back at her before he leans in then takes a bite of it and softly moaned at the sweet taste. The sound of his low voice made her fair cheeks glowing rosy as she stares at him _. ‘God… he’s trying to make me blush so hard when he makes a sound like that.’_ She thought.

“Is it good?” The doctor timidly asked.

“You never cease to amaze me, _Soo-hyun_. It’s really good.”

Both are gazing at each other with warmth and adoration as they felt their auras swirling and mixing together swiftly like the wind, nothing even matters if there are a few people around them. On the other side of the table, they did not notice that Sam was watching the whole moment between the two.

The former airman stared at the couple, witnessing the whole thing with his own eyes and immediately let out a soft chuckle. Now he knows why the Captain looks so very happy today as he couldn’t stop giggling to himself. He had never seen Steve act that way for he is always calm, cool and a serious commanding person when he is around with his teammates especially with his female companions like Natasha and Maria. Now, he’s seen his friend staring at her looking so in love. And this is without a doubt that Steve is in a honeymoon phase. As much as he didn’t want to ruin their sweet moment, he really didn’t want to be in the middle of the third wheel. So Sam begins to clear his throat to interrupt the couple’s intimate gaze at each other as Steve had forgotten that his friend was sitting on the side of the table staring at them.

“So, Cap. You two are a thing now?”

Still wrapping his arm around hers and replied, smiling. “Guess you could say that, yeah we are.”

“Well, I’ll be. Never thought I would live to see this day that Captain America finally has a girlfriend already. I’m happy for you, man.”

Chuckled by his response, Steve said. “Thanks, Sam.”

The black man begins to face Helen, giving her a friendly grin. “I believe we’ve met before, right?”

Helen giggled then nodded and replied. “I’m sure we have when you brought Steve to my facility in Seoul a month ago.”

“Oh yeah, I remember. You’re his guardian angel saving his stubborn injured ass.”

All of them chuckled as Steve shook his head in amusement before Helen extended her hand towards Sam.

“I’m Dr. Helen Cho.”

He took her hand in his, shaking it softly. “Sam Wilson.” He smiled. “Nice to meet you, Dr. Cho.”

She smiled back. “Nice to meet you too, Sam. And please, call me Helen. Steve’s friends are considered my friends as well. ”

Sam nodded in approval and grinned at his patriotic friend. “I like her.”

“I’m sure you do, Sam.” Steve grinned back.

“Well, as much as I like to have a good chat with you boys. I have to get to work.” She closes the jar with the lid and takes her breakfast food with her then turns to face Steve and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. “There’s another jar of fruit salad there, take it as your breakfast meal.”

“Thanks, doll.” The Captain smiled.

Smiling back at him. “See you later, Steve.” Then faces her new friend and companion before leaving the kitchen.

“Bye, Sam.”

“Bye Helen.” Both bid her simultaneously and watched her go.

Sam turns to look at Steve still staring at her distant form before she disappears from his sight. The dark-skinned man smirked as he spoke out.

“Your girl is amazing, Cap.”

“I know.” Steve replied with a smile before facing him.

“It’s about time for you to find a wonderful woman like her.”

“I never really thought I would go this far to be with her… but somehow I’m not sure.”

Sam furrows his eyebrows a bit, confused at his words.

“Why?”

It took Steve for a short moment of silence until replied. “I honestly feel like I’m neglecting Peggy if I were to be with Helen.”

The former airman sighed deeply. “Man, listen. I know how you feel, alright. I know Peggy’s your first love. But, I can tell that she’d be happy for you if she were to know that you finally found someone in your life. She already found hers and had beautiful kids and grandkids with the man you saved seventy years ago. Trust me on this, Cap. Peggy would really much want the best for you too.”

Realizing that his friend was right, Steve gave him a genuine smile at the corner of his lips before slowly nodded in agreement. It’s true what Sam has said, Peggy would very much be happy at what he had found in his life. And he finally knew that Helen is the woman he had fallen in love with and would someday be the one he will spend the rest of his life with.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

It was an early night and Helen had finished all of her remaining works then would continue to finish the others on the next day. That actually took a lot of pressure off of her for the next day and she figured she could get another week’s worth of studying more of Vision’s mind stone tomorrow. She’d finished all of the analyses she had worked on from the past hours. Sometimes Helen felt like she had more work in the lab than the people she had been tending because of this. It was certainly worth it though as she really felt like she was doing some good in the lab.

Once her job is done for now, Helen made a loud yawn, hinting that she had been tired after a hard day of work before she closes off the computer and went out of the lab to take a rest when she saw Steve in his casual attire, wearing a checkered navy buttoned shirt and dark brown pants. She can also see he is holding two medium paper bags with one arm on his left side and can assume are filled with food.

“Steve, what are you doing here? What’s in those bags?” Helen asked, giggling.

“Well, I thought we could have dinner.” Steve replied with a smile. “Maybe in the kitchen, so we can…” He then begins to feel bashful before continuing to say. “You know, eat together.”

“Okay then.” She smiled back. “How about we could eat dinner and watch a movie together in my room?”

“Sounds great.”

They walked together through the hallway then the elevator to where her room stays while both were chatting about random things like favorite movies to watch or best music genres. And once they were finally at the door, Helen puts out her keycard and slides it to unlock the door before she lets him enter first.

“Um, put them on the table right there.” She points it towards the table of the living room where the TV was standing in front of it.

“On it.” Steve nodded while placing the paper bags on the table.

“I will just take a shower and change my attire before we can pick some of the movies.”

“No problem.” Smiling assuringly at her.

And with that, she went towards her bedroom and begins to change her clothes into something more comfortable while Steve looks around her whole room, it was simple and satisfyingly cozy. With its light green color that reminds him of grasses and forests, he had seen around him, knowing Helen is so fond of that color he was not surprised at how her room would pretty much look like from the inside. Steve can see some of the books standing in the bookshelf on the opposite side of the TV, both medical and classic novel ones. He continues to wander around until he found a picture beside the couch. He took the frame to examine it, looking curious as he stares at it from what reveals to be a family photo.

Steve can see a little girl looking very happy with her parents, all of them smiling at the camera. Immediately he realized that this little girl in the picture is Helen, he remembered that she was the only child in the family as he then looks at her mother’s features and can completely see that she resembles her the most while her personality he assumes came from father.

 _‘What happened to her father by the way?’_ He thought curiously.

He knew her mother died when she was sixteen and went on her own after she graduated high school as he had heard from her. But she didn’t mention anything about her father, the only thing he knows is his name and him being an electrical engineer. Did he too die the same way her mother did? Or maybe she and her father had an estranged relationship? Who knows, maybe she will tell more about him at the right time.

“That’s me and my parents.”

Steve looks up to see Helen walking towards him with a wisp of a smile. He begins to notice from the way she was wearing is kind of adorable in her _‘Science is Magic that Works’_ printed shirt and pink floral pajama pants while her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

“It was taken the day I won first place at the Junior Science Fair. I was only eleven at the time.”

“Really? That’s amazing.” He gave her a small smile in return, looking impressed by how she had achieved at a very young age.

“My dad did some of the help while I work on most of the ideas and tinkering. We were building a solar tracker that follows the movements of the sun or the light. We were so happy after we’ve finished it together like a team. I remember when I won first place, both he and my mom stood up and were cheering for me, yelling out my name as I received my award, and once I have it, I ran towards my parents and gave them both a hug. I remember my dad told me… that I could do great things without realizing it and he was very proud of what I have done. We were all so happy….” Helen begins to feel her eyes watery as she immediately wipes them away and sniffs a bit. “So happy…”

Steve’s expression then softens when he sees the sight of her crying and felt sympathetic towards her. He raised his free hand and gently wipes the remaining tears from her cheek then caresses it lovingly, giving her a comfort smile.

“They’d be even happier on what you have done today.”

She smiled back at him and placed her hand on top of his. “I know.”

He puts down the picture frame where it was placed and wraps his arms around her while he can feel her arms placing around his back. It took a moment for them to stay in each other’s arms when Helen was first to let go of their embrace and made a deep sigh before looking up at him.

“Okay, let’s not dig deep into the sad moments and let’s just enjoy our movie date while the food is still warm.” She went towards the table and kneeled in front of it then begins to unpack the food from the paper bags.

“Right.” Steve nodded as he followed her and helped along.

“So you brought burgers and fries from Burger King?” She looked at him with an amused smirk on her face when she sees him blushing and scratches at the back of his head with an awkward smile.

“Tony kind of helped out while he and I were strolling together at the mall.”

“Strolling together? You mean you two are like dating together?” Helen giggled.

His cheeks turn red when she mentions of him and Tony dating. “W-what? N-no, no, no, no. Doll! Stark and I aren’t really dating or anything—”

“Steve, I was kidding. Of course, you two are not. Though I honestly don’t mind if you both are.”

He rolled his eyes sarcastically. “Ha, ha. Very funny, doll.”

Once the food is all set at the table, they both sat down on the couch as Steve pulled her closer while wrapping his arm around her waist. “You know, you should take a break from work. Maybe a week off.” He said with a little smile on his face. Not that he minded because he was honestly impressed with her work. There were just moments when he wished that she had a little more time for him.

“A week off? What do you suggest I do during my break?” Helen asked as she snuggled in next to him, she took a deep breath and sighed before closing her eyes. There was something about the way he smelled that was both comforting and exciting. It was a familiar scent at this point but whenever she had a chance to breathe him in, Helen snuggled in closer and would take a deep breath. “I don’t want anything to forget or miss all the work I had done, especially my employees.”

“How about let your employees do all the work for you while you take a break for a while? Okay, doll?” Steve said with a chuckle and a shrug. The last thing he wanted was for Helen to stress herself out but he knew how important her work seemed to be for her. Steve wanted her to get the most of her researching but at the same time, he hated seeing her so worn out when it was only one night. He kissed the top of her head and nodded towards the TV. “Shall we start the movie?”

Helen nodded and quickly reached for the remote. She started to flip through the channels before Steve got a chance. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the movies he picked. It was more because Helen wanted to find something that they both could enjoy until she found _Mulan_ on one of the movie channels. It seems this movie had just got started the time she landed on that channel.

“Have you watched Mulan before, Steve?” Helen turns to face him, with a hint of excitement in her features.

“No, but from the looks on what I am seeing right now. I’m guessing it’s one of Disney’s animated films.” He said with an endearing smile.

“Mmhmm, that’s absolutely right. It’s actually one of my favorite Disney films.” She smiled back in return while resting her head on Steve’s chest.

“Is it any good?” He asked, curious about what some of her favorite movies were. He just liked hearing her talk and learning more about her because of it.

Helen smiled and nodded a little. “It’s more historical and beautifully mythical. And I love it. You see it is a story of a young strong-willed woman who wants to prove herself for selflessly protecting her father and family honor by going to war.”

“Looks remarkably interesting.” Steve rubs her lower waist gently, smiling as she snuggled up to him without another thought. It seemed to be her immediate response when he held her close like this. He liked that because the feeling of her close to him meant that he could keep her safe this way. When her arms wrapped around him, he sighed softly and happily. “So are we gonna eat those burgers and fries before they’d go cold?” Steve asked with a shrug.

“Yeah, we don’t wanna get these all to waste.” She took a piece of fry from the table and took a bite while looking up at him with a sweet grin on her face. He chuckled a bit at her expression before leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips.

 _“Tá mé i ngrá leat.”_ He whispered.

“What does it mean, Steve?” Looking entrance from his kiss though curious, wanting to know it means as he said in a soft tone.

“In Irish. It means… I love you.” He smiled happily to her.

Smiling back at him, she leaned in this time and softly kissed at the corner of his mouth then brushed her fingers against his cheek. “I love you too, Steve.”

Satisfied with her response, he leaned in to kiss her head before they watched on the screen where the strong-willed Mulan lets her adorable dog do her chores for her. Entertained by the scene they saw, Steve shook his head in amusement though intrigued by the young woman who’s a bit clumsy and was unable to follow rules, regulations that most of the women should do, especially during the 1940s. Though the scene where she got painfully humiliated by this matchmaker woman telling her that she is a disgrace and will never bring her family honor, made him feel so saddened by the sight he was seeing but what’s sadder is that she tries to stop her disabled father from going to war. God, he can’t help but feel very bad for Mulan being an outcast. Yet when he saw her taking her father’s place by posing as a man, astonishes him but was more astonished when she cuts her beautiful long hair with her father’s sword and steals his armor before riding away with her horse to go to war, never turning back. At first, he thought that this movie will go all rainbows and colorful happy cartoons but this film proved him wrong. Suppose this Disney movie will somehow interest him completely than the last animated one he once watched was _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_.

Until one scene shows a small red dragon yelling out “I LIVED!” by Mulan’s ghost ancestor while lifting himself up like a raised undead person and begins to go comical and overconfident with himself. Steve’s expression went slightly cringed when he saw this, and somehow he reminds him of…

“That little dragon reminds me of Stark.” He said a bit sarcastically.

Helen made her eyes roll in amusement while slightly giggling at his comment on comparing Mushu and Tony as the most obnoxious people _‘or animals’_ on his list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish Steve is one of my favorite Headcannons, I mean Chris Evans is from an Irish descent and I can't help but become so in love if he speaks Irish ❤️!  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^u^)❤️?


	19. 열여덟 (Yeol-Yeo-durb)

**~May 18, 2015~**

The days they were all cooped up in the New Avengers Facility seemed to drag on but they found ways to entertain themselves. Tony continues to work on constructing ideas for the facility. Helen and Vision gets to have a chance of a normal friendship bonding. Natasha and Steve had competed in the most intense chess match anyone has ever seen, Helen witnesses this with an impressed look on her face. Surprisingly, Clint gets to visit his team for maybe a few days, just to see how his best friend was doing after Bruce’s disappearance. Helen, Natasha, and Wanda spent some quality girl time together, watching movies and eating junk food. Clint, Thor, and Tony had tried to outdrink one another once in the evening, however, the Norse God as always won that round while Steve, Sam and Rhodey also got themselves a sip of their drinks and just to watch their friends getting themselves drunk. All in all, they had gotten through the rough period without messing with one another, and that was completely fine in Helen’s eyes.

Today, she decided to take Steve to Coney Island as their second date. Despite not going out to have that much fun, it is nice for Helen to have some good time while having a week off from her work to spend more time with him. However, they are not going alone. Ever since Helen and Thor got along pretty well as good friends and he talks about his girlfriend, Jane, most of the time, she insists on inviting her over for a double date. At first, she thought about inviting Tony and Pepper but realizing that both were not a fan of amusement parks, so the idea of inviting them didn’t sit well for her. Fortunately, the God of Thunder happily accepted the offer and tells his lady love about it.

Steve was in his casual attire wearing a navy blue Henley long-sleeve shirt and leather dark brown jacket with blue denim jeans when he went out of his room and going straight to Helen’s, he had to chuckle as he saw her standing on the side of his door. She was leaning on the wall, patiently waiting for him to come out. This time, she was the one who was being incredibly punctual which just made Steve laugh at the sight of it. He looked over as she stood away from the wall and faced him. She was in a white V-neck t-shirt, dark denim jacket, and skinny blue jeans with some sneakers. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and didn’t have any make-up on. Steve had always known that Helen’s beauty never wavers in his eyes although she may be looked younger than her 25 years of age. He felt his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat when she gave him a gentle smile for him as he did in return.

“Not anything close to what I had on the last time we first dated, right?” She said with a soft giggle.

“Well, you still look beautiful as always, doll.” He grinned.

Helen shook her head at his words before placing her petite hand to his masculine one and walk together towards the living room to meet Thor and his girlfriend, Jane. To be honest, she is kind of excited and can’t wait to enjoy this wonderful day with him along with Thor and his girlfriend.

“There you are! My friends!”

Thor called out to them with a happy smile on his face as Steve and Helen arrived inside the living room and approached the blonde-headed Norse God and the petite woman beside him. Both are wearing in their casual attire, He wore a red hoodie sweater, a denim grey jacket and rip black jeans, and his hair was tied in a low ponytail while the woman wore a long sleeve grey shirt and skinny blue jeans. The God of Thunder greeted Steve a brotherly pound hug before facing Helen and gave her a hand kiss.

“Thor, glad you made it.” Helen smiled.

“Captain Steven and Lady Helen, please meet Jane Foster.” His blue eyes looked down at her with admiration. “The greatest astronomer in Midgard, one of the most intelligent women I’ve ever known in the nine realms and the love of my life.”

Steve and Helen’s eyes widened in astonishment though not surprised at the Norse God’s words, both knowing Thor well for speaking such noble declarations since he is the Prince of Asgard from another realm.

“Oh Thor, you really are amazing in so many ways and I love you for it.” Jane looked up at him in awe and fondness before facing the two and greeted them. “Hi, it is nice to meet you both at last.” She extended her hand with a polite smile. “Thor has told me all about you two.”

Steve was the first to give a handshake and replied. “It is nice to meet you as well, Dr. Foster. Thor told me about you as well. He is very lucky to be with such an amazing woman like you.”

“Thank you, Captain Rogers.” Jane grinned with a tint of bashfulness in her at the very famous hero’s compliments before reaching her hand towards Helen’s.

“Hi, Dr. Foster. It is an honor to meet you.” Helen responds to that handshake with a returned grin. “Thor talks about you all the time and I can tell how much he cares for you.”

“Thor is such a great guy and I’m happy that he cares for me as much as I care for him.”

“Good to hear. And also, he told me that you are studying the Einstein-Rosen Bridge where you developed revolutionary theory on wormholes as the Foster Theory, and your work on the Convergence has made you the world’s foremost astronomer.” Helen’s interest for Jane’s work increases with amazement.

“Yeah, it is true.” Jane’s eyes lit up with the same reaction as Helen’s. “And Thor told me that you created a piece of medical technology that can heal injuries by grafting a simulacrum of organic tissues to your patients and having it bond to its cells.”

“Yes, you heard it right.”

Both women didn’t realize that they are both handshaking for too long while looking at each other with smiles of wonderment. God, these two will immediately become best of friends without a doubt as Jane spoke out with a grin on her face.

“I think your creation of healing is very much amazing.”

“And I think your work on the convergence is outstanding.” Helen said with the same expression as Jane’s.

“Oh my god, I have a great feeling we are going to get along very well.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more.”

They both let go of their hand before lacing their arms on each other and walked together while continuing to chat about mostly science, the ladies didn’t notice that their boyfriends stared at them with a mixture of astonishment and in awe. Steve didn’t expect to see the sight of this but was very glad that Helen has found a female friend whom she shares a lot in common with her when it comes to her passion for science, Thor on the other hand, thought of the same thing as Steve’s.

Both men then followed them from behind as the two walked casually while watching their women continuously having a heart to heart talk.

“So I assume that you are courting Lady Helen, am I right?”

Steve smiled sheepishly. “How did you know about that, Thor?”

“Stark told me a few days ago.” Thor grinned.

The Captain scoffed. “Great.”

“I am very well-pleased that you, the great Captain America finally has the lady love of his life. Lady Helen is very lucky to have someone like you, Steven.” The Norse God gave him a manly pat on the Captain’s back.

“No.” Steve shook his head while gazing at Helen’s figure in front of him with a soft smile as he calmly said.

“I was the one who is very lucky to have someone like her.”

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

 Once they arrived at their destination, Steve’s eyes widened at the sight he was seeing. It has been a long time since he last saw this area, the last place he and Bucky used to go together as best friends when they were young.

“So that’s the surprise? Our second date is you taking all of us to Coney Island?” He asked with a small grin, glancing back at Helen who gets to be one driving her car as she parks it on the parking lot.

She giggled while turning off the engine of her car. “Maybe that’s not the only surprise. C’mon, soldier.” She said with a soft laugh. “We don’t want to keep the other couple from the back seat, waiting to enjoy the fun.”

Both can hear Thor’s thunderous but cheerful laughter as he spoke out loud. “Lady Helen’s right, Steven. I will not deny that I wanted to experience how you Midgardians enjoy yourselves for fun.”

“I’m sure you will, Thor.” Jane smiled with a wink.

All of them went out of the car before Helen locks all of the doors and windows of the vehicle then went straight towards the amusement park to have fun. Steve laughed as Helen started to drag him in the direction of the Cyclone, the same can be said with Thor who was also dragged by Jane. The Captain had bad memories of that roller coaster but if Helen wanted to ride it, he’d get on with it. He couldn’t seem to tell her ‘no’ after all, at least not all of the time. He wanted to avoid this ride altogether but for her, he would ride it. The whole place was a bit different than he remembered, but some things never changed. The smells and the sounds were still so similar to what he remembered the last time he’d been here. The sights, however, were a bit different. Still, Steve remembered what it had felt like to ride _The Cyclone_ with his best friend and he certainly felt some apprehension now.

Helen laughed as she saw the look on Steve’s face when they got in the line for the roller coaster. Clearly he wasn’t looking forward to getting on the Cyclone with her including Thor and Jane who both are excited to get on the ride. She, however, was practically bouncing a bit and can’t help but let out her childlike instinct as she waited in line with him and their friends. “You’re looking a little green there, Steve.” She said while giggling, slightly poking him in the side of his arm. It was kind of amusing to see how nervous Steve looked right now. Helen never would’ve guessed that he would have been afraid of riding the Cyclone. “Are you scared? I never would have thought that a big, strong military man like yourself be scared of a roller coaster?”

“Says the woman who was not very keen on speeds while riding on my Harley bike.” He rolled his eyes with a small tint of annoyance though he quickly smirks in amusement when he sees the embarrassed look on her face.

“That’s different.” Helen nervously chuckled.

“Yeah keep telling yourself that, _Soo-hyun_. And I’m not scared, just so you know.” Steve said while shaking his head in denial. He did his best to keep his voice from betraying him right now. He thought it might crack a little if he wasn’t careful but thankfully his voice didn’t betray him.

He watched the people climbing into the cars to get on the ride next. He swallowed hard as he saw the ride starting to move then he looks at Thor and Jane from behind, both staring at each other with sweet intimacy and grinned with excitement like eager kids before he gazes at Helen. She had a bright smile on her face as they took a few steps closer to the front of the line. Steve wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he whispered in her ear.  “Doll, can’t we just ride something else first?”

Helen looked up at him and giggled as she shook her head. She could tell that he didn’t want to get on the roller coaster but this was the one ride that she knew that they couldn’t miss. “No. Absolutely not, babe.” She said with a teasing smile, turning around in his arms as they waited for their turn on the Cyclone. “The Cyclone is first. Then we can check out the other rides. Look at it this way. I didn’t make you eat anything before we got in the line. I made that mistake once when my parents treat me to go on riding the roller coaster after I won at the Science Fair. Worst day of my life. My dad thought it was hilarious though.”

“You threw up on this ride before?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at her. This wasn’t something he was expecting to hear but it made him feel a bit better about the fact that he’d thrown up on the Cyclone before.

Helen blushed while shrugging, looking at the line in front of them. She wouldn’t have told just anyone about that but she trusted Steve for it was easy to tell him things and it seemed like admitting that she’d thrown up after riding the roller coaster made him feel better right now so she didn’t mind that she’d told him.

“I did.” She said with a soft chuckle. Helen shook her head a little as she admitted it, feeling her cheeks growing rosy a bit although she continued on with her story anyway. “It was very embarrassing. I kind of told my parents that I wanted some food before going to the ride but they told me that it’s a bad idea to eat first before riding it. Yet I didn’t listen as I have eaten a hotdog plus some chocolate bar, cotton candy, and nachos from my dad’s expense. I was completely stuffed and then my stomach did all sorts of flips. I remember my dad said _‘I told you so’_ to me while helping me out of this nausea I’m feeling.”

Steve chuckled slightly. “I’m sure you’ve learned your lesson about that matter.”

“Oh yeah, I learned my lesson.” Helen nodded and said out pointedly. “Never eat first before riding on the thrill rides.”

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Helen was holding Steve’s hand, her arm hooked with him as they walked away from the roller coaster. “Now that wasn’t so bad. Was it?” She said with a giggle.

Steve chuckled as he shook his head. “No, you’re right. It was fun.” He said while wrapping his arm around her waist when suddenly, they both hear Thor yelled out from behind after he got out of the ride.

“That was fun! ANOTHER!” He fist pumps into the air with a happy grin on his face, causing the people to look at the God of Thunder in amusement before going back to their places. Steve and Helen laughed at the sight they were seeing as Jane calms her boyfriend down while she lowers his fist with a chuckle.

“Next time, okay?”

Thor happily nodded before he asked. “So where to next?”

“How about riding the Tilt-A-Whirl?” Jane suggested, pointing at the direction of the ride.

“That would be great.” Helen agreed with her new friend’s choice.

“Looks exciting, I want to try it!” Thor grinned.

Steve laughed, knowing that he has no choice. He was going to let her take on what she enjoys where they went, what they rode on and what they did next. He had never seen this side of her, he was used to seeing her being a calm, gentle, and kindhearted woman. But on what he is seeing right now, made him smile a lot more. Helen could be a bit of a force of nature as it seemed and he was willing to let her have her way. It really wasn’t that bad after all. So far, Helen was really having a good time and that was all that Steve was concerned about.

“You sure are enjoying yourselves, aren’t you guys?” He asked with a chuckle before looking at Helen who gave him an amused smile. It was clear that she liked rides that got her adrenaline pumping, and that was actually interesting to him. Before she told him that she didn’t like fast vehicles but he can assume that it’s because his Harley doesn’t have seat belts. It seems very possible for him. Yet Steve never would’ve pegged Helen for enjoying thrill rides. “After that, then what?”

“What about the slingshot?” She asked while trying to hide her smile. She raised her eyebrow at him when she said it and tries herself not to laugh. Maybe she was picking the rides on purpose to see which ones Steve wasn’t comfortable riding and which of the ones he was okay with. Mostly Helen was trying to pick the ones she enjoys while he was still willing to let her pick the rides. She would’ve let Steve pick a ride or two if he wanted to but Helen wanted to pick the fun ones while she could.

She notices Steve making a little scrunched up face at her current pick and couldn’t help but laughed about it. Clearly he wasn’t excited about getting on any more of the thrill rides. Helen was all for playing some games though, so she was going to let Steve get his way this time.

“Okay, fine.” She said with a defeated sigh though still smiling. “The Tilt-A-Whirl next and then we’ll grab a snack, and play some games.”

Steve shook his head, laughing. He didn’t want her to do anything that she didn’t want to do but he kind of wanted to get on a few rides that weren’t going to possibly make him dizzy and throw up. “How about we ride the Wonder Wheel?” He asked before adding. “After the Tilt-A-Whirl.”

Helen smiled happily when he said it and nodded in approval. “We’re getting in one of the cars that swings. It’s more fun that way.” She giggled. “There are bumper cars too. Then games and snacks. We can even all go to the beach for a bit if you want.

“I’m up for all of it.” Jane raised her hand slightly with an eager smile before facing her Norse God boyfriend. “What do you think, Thor?”

“Well, I really was enjoying the first ride and I hope to have more fun on the other rides. So why not?” Thor grinned in response.

“Then it’s settled.” Helen clapped her hands with a grin then faced Steve who chuckled softly as he headed to buy their riding tickets. “You have it all planned out, huh doll?” He kissed the top of her head while paying a few tickets for them and let Helen lead them to the Tilt-A-Whirl.

“Well I was the one who suggested the idea for our second date, so yes I did.” She looked up at him and gave him a small wink as they got in a much shorter line for this ride. “You can’t tell me that you’re not having fun though.”

Steve laughed with a nod. “I am. I’m having a very good time.” He said as he held out his hand to Helen, and as soon as she places her hand in his, he twirled her and pulled her close as if they are dancing like their first date. He was grinning when she giggled at the gesture then he kissed her forehead just before they were allowed on the ride until they heard Jane called out from behind.

“God, you two are so cute together.” She squealed adoringly.

Thor agreed with a nod. “Steven is very lucky to have you, Lady Helen.”

Steve and Helen both felt a blush on their cheeks though they smiled in response and thanked them before he let her pick where they were going to get in and smiled as Helen got settled next to him. Fortunately, Thor and Jane were not far from them as they are nearby in the second row upfront.

“Are you ready?” Helen asked with her eyebrow raised at him. When Steve gave her a confused look, she laughed softly. “I like making this thing spin faster a bit. You better be ready. When I say lean, lean with me. It’ll spin faster that way.”

“What is it with you wanting to ride things that go fast, doll?” Steve asked with a chuckle as the lap bar got pulled down on them.

“Just. Enjoy. The ride, _wang-ja-nim_.” She gave a mischievous smirk and started to laugh as the ride begins to start up. He too laughed along and watched Helen, just so he knew when to lean with her since she wanted to make this thing spin as fast as possible.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

 Meanwhile, at the Avengers Facility, Natasha was sitting on a sofa at the living room reading ‘ _Warrior’s Woman’_ when she heard Tony called out to her.

“Hey, Nat!”

She looked up to see him approaching her then made a deep annoyed sigh of him interrupting her reading the best moment of the chapter.

 “What is it, Tony?” Her green eyes lowered down to continue reading the current chapter of the novel book. “Can’t you see I’m busy reading this novel right now since this is my time off from work.”

Ignoring her complaint, he begins to ask her. “Mind telling me where’s _Capsicle_ and _Point Break_ at this time of the afternoon?”

Still looking down at her book while flipping the page to the next chapter before replying a bit casually.

“Both are having a double date with their girlfriends at Coney Island.”

Tony’s eyes widened with a mixture of incredulity and wonder. “Hold on, you’re saying these two blonde-bombshells of our team are having a double date with their incredibly intelligent hot girlfriends at Coney Island?”

Natasha just shrugged, still gluing her eyes on the open book. “That’s right.”

The billionaire playboy just stood there for a short second until he exclaimed.

“HOLY SHIT!”

She rolled her eyes in exasperation at her friend’s facetious manner. God, will he ever just pipe it down while she’s still reading the best moments in this chapter? Natasha can’t help but want to shove something to keep his mouth shut as she murmured out quietly.

“Oh Tony, you’re such a kiss ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helen Cho and Jane Foster as Nerdy BFFs are one of my best brotps, and it is one of the things I've wanted to write in this fanfic. Including to write Stelen and Fosterson's double date in this chapter, and it took me a few tries to make it look sweet and romantic but as always I feel like this is the not best writing in my opinion. However, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And also, their double date is not over. There will be more fluffy moments in the next chapter but also a tint of angst, so you better watch out!  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Review (^u^)❤️?


End file.
